The Witch and the Vampire
by ayanami-verloren
Summary: Did you know that witches/wizard's blood tastes and smells much more delicious than ordinary people?
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. All the credit goes to Himaruya Hidekazu.

Sorry if there's anything wrong with the foreign terms, words or sentences. I used Google translator and I really don't trust it. Correct me if you want, it will be utmost welcome. And I apologize if I had some characters act totally OOC, I tried hard to make them stick to their character. I appreciate constructive criticism but not flamers. This story is also un-betaed so sorry for any wrong grammar.

**The witch and the vampire**

I'm currently pissed off right now. Bloody freaking pissed off…

Maybe America's ludicrous ideas about building a giant "sewing" robot to fix the giant gaping hole on the Ozone layer was wearing on my nerves or that France can't seem to keep his bloody hands for himself was getting to me. I couldn't even listen anymore, bloody hell even if I listen, America's speech wouldn't make sense (when did it ever make sense). Nor can I comprehend what the hell is going on this pathetic meeting.

As usual, these meetings would down right fly out the window without Germany to take the reigns and maneuver it. But still, these meetings rarely get anywhere. Sometimes I think our bosses are just messing with us. I mean this never really did took off that great from the very beginning. It sucked, just like the bloody frog that was groping my thighs right now.

**SMACK! **

"Angleterre, so mean of you. I was just trying to get your attention back to the meeting~ your mind seems to be having a bit of a siesta hmmm~" His eyebrows waggling for more emphasis, making me want to throw up.

A vein popped in my head. What a ridiculous excuse! Honestly what does this frog take me for? I've known him for a very long time! And by a very long time, I MEAN A BLEEDING LONG TIME! I should know whether his planning something perverted (when was he not_) _or whenhe was being his normal snail-sucking, amphibian self (still being a big pervert) and he still insist on putting this idiotic façade. I sneered at him.

"Attention, my arse. You frog should just sod off! If my mind floats to anywhere, you wouldn't catch it within five meters near you!" I snapped at him.

"Aww~ You're so cruel, Mon petit England. Look at your forehead, your eyebrows are practically merging!"

A vein popped again. Seriously, does France want to be beaten up today or was he just high…I don't even want to know. 'Temper, temper there's a meeting right now. Tem…'

"Seriously if you continue to do that, your eyebrows will merge. It'll look like a fat, fuzzy caterpillar~~~"

_'_That's it! Screw this bloody meeting! I'll strangle that frog and castrate him right where he sits!'

I was about to punch the frog on the face when I felt it. A cold, shuddering feeling. I glance around the room, immediately checking if Russia was staring at me AGAIN. I looked over to the part of the table where he sits. He was scaring the shit out of Latvia, honestly I'm glad my house is nowhere near his or I swear I would have gone nuts. He doesn't seem to notice me staring, 'I could just turn away..slightly…'Too late. He noticed. 'Hell isn't he not paranoid or what.' He smiled at me with that scare-the-shit-out-of-people smile of his.' Screwthat, I forgot he's not paranoid…' He waved his hand to me. Most people would see it as a simple gesture of recognition but not when you're talking about Russia. 'He's just insane.'

I smiled at him too, grimaced, smiled… what's the difference. I tore my gaze away from him. Okay, it wasn't Russia. It couldn't be worst? Right…

America was still talking, nonsense obviously. Not him either. I looked around again scanning for that person… There I felt again! Where the hell is that feeling coming from?

I looked over at Germany. He looked as if he was seconds away from pushing off the American twat away from the podium, off the rostrum and possibly to kick him out the conference hall. I grinned at the thought. I turned my attention towards Italy. He was hard to miss, I mean with that relaxed, laid-back expression of his. It seems he's wandering his pasta dreamland, as usual. I left him be. I turned to the Asian countries. I saw China talking to South Korea, lecturing him about why you should not grope anyone especially not Russia of all people. Some nations are no longer paying attention to the blabbering git, doing their own thing, gossiping, pairing the male population of the nations with each other (Hungary and the rest of the female nations. Hmm~ is that Japan there too?), being weird (almost all nations). It seems that everything is normal here. Well at least the brand of normal we usually have which in other words, above-your-average-kind-of-weird. It seems nothing is amidst, nothing wrong, nothing misplaced…

I felt it again. That gaze that sends shivers through my body. I looked at the thermostat, maybe it's just cold here. '33 degrees Celsius. Rather warm isn't it?'But I still feel cold, it almost feels like…

"Angleterre?"

I was dragged back to the scenario before me. France was looking rather concerned about my sudden silence. I tore my gaze away from him.

"Sod off, you smelly wine-bastard…" I must have sounded weird because he gave an expression of disbelief.

"Etes – vous bien, l' Angleterre?"

'Urgh, the pervert frog sounds so concerned right now. Why can't he just be quiet?' I tried to shut him out, and by the only way I know of. I ignored him. I didn't answer him nor looked back at him, tried to pay attention to South Korea who had now replaced America and I was having a hard time trying(the twat is discussing how giant robots were invented at Korea first, a sequel to America's previous bloody speech) I thought I was doing a good job ignoring him when…

A hand touched my forehead.

It was a slightly calloused hand. But it was warm and was a perfect contrast to the cold I'm feeling. I halfheartedly glared at the frog.

"Get your bloody hand off of me, you snail-sucking pervert! I growled at him."

"Mon Dieu, Angleterre. You don't have a fever. Is it a stomachache, mon amour?" I can see he was biting back a smirk.

I glowered at him.

"You, stupid wine bastard! Get you lecherous hand away from before you lose a finger, frog!"

"Ah~ England. Is it sexual tension? You know I can relieve it for you~" His face turned to a full blown mocking smirk. I could feel my face heating up.

I glared at him, wishing that he'll combust any second now. I can still feel the heat on my face, my blush must be noticeable because I saw the bloody frog's smirk get bigger. The two of us snarled at each other, engaging into a staring war. Each glaring the other down, not wishing to back down. We both stubbornly kept each other into our heated gaze. His hand on my shoulder now. I glared at him harder.

"France, get your hand off of him."

A silky, smooth tenor voice broke my thoughts on how much I want to bloody murder the frog, cement his body and throw it to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, to the very bottom of Davy Jones' locker.

I felt France tense at the sound of the voice. It is evident he knew and recognized who's the owner of the voice was and is…

Scared? Afraid? Nervous?

The room was on a standstill. South Korea stopped blabbering, looking rather disappointed at the audience he lost. Germany looked intrigued by something I couldn't fathom. Hungary looked at me not paying attention to the unknown male, her face full of concern. Denmark looked a little shocked but Norway which was sitting next to him sported an expression of knowing and obvious worry. Something like, "I knew this was coming sooner or later". I raised an eyebrow at him. Then I noticed most countries we're staring, apparently drawn by the commotion the European countries we're looking at. Well, at least most of them. Greece is still sleeping on his chair and Italy is still wandering his Pasta Dreamland.

I looked at the unknown man that everyone seems to be so concerned about. He wore a black velvet coat, obviously tailor-made. A silk cravat adorned by a pin of ruby, I think. And a silly hat on his light brown/semi-blond hair, slightly out of placed and it didn't really served any "practical" purpose. I'm sure it's just meant to be an accessory. His coat was consisted of black and red hues. He was obviously taller than me (hell, most nations are) but for only a few centimeters. But the most distinctive thing was his blood-red irises. The two orbs were flaring, with a glint of something I don't even want to know. It reminded me of warm blood, flaming and warm blood coursing through my veins which now grew cold, staring at this man.

He was staring at France(just staring, I'm not sure if it can be considered as a glare due to the cold look on his eyes and his face on a lax, kind of poker face expression.) He then looked at me, boring his ruby-red eyes into my own emerald ones. From all my experience as an old nation, from being Britannia to being the British Empire down to being degraded as the United Kingdom, I knew whether I was compromising a situation. I had a special instinct to know if I was in any danger, that's how I am able to survive for this long. And right now I felt that I was in real danger. I felt goosebumps on my skin. Shivers run through my body, hair on the back of my neck rising. Hell, I was stunned. I was scared.

I tore my gaze away from him and looked for something to lessen the fear building in me. I spotted Italy. He had the same laid-back look on his face. I thanked God for Italy, he's helped me calm down a bit.

"Mon cher Romania?"

I heard the frog murmured as he lowers his hand, removing it just as the man ordered. Romania, that is his name. Where the hell did I heard that before? (Old age must be getting to me)

"Zi buna pentru a tine, Franta." The man said to France with a cold, slightly bitter voice.

"Je pensais que vous etiez malade…" France staring at Romania, beads of cold sweat forming on his forehead.

"Sau asa ai crezut…" the man added to France's statement adding to the anxiety the French must be feeling. Romania said this with a very cold feeling on his voice, face devoid of emotions.

Again I felt France tense. I was going to laugh at him when I realized…

There wasn't anything funny here. Even if the frog was at the end of his wits, I still couldn't find it funny. And it seems I'm not the only who was in this predicament.

A lot of nations despise France. That is a well known fact. It is the same to me or even worse. France never attained the status of an empire. No, he might have been a treat but he wasn't as worse as I was. I was the proud owner of the seven seas, the nation that almost conquered the world. I'm the former British Empire, keyword being 'former'. France hasn't even reached half of the list I did (okay, maybe I'm being conceited here) when I became independent from him. I made Spain's beloved Armada sink to the Davy Jones' locker. I was known as the bastard pirate nation that pillaged and discovered new lands, stole precious treasures and had the world under my feet. These all being in the past but the world will never really forget it and a lot of nations are still bitter about it. Though France was not always far behind me. He also gained lots of enemies in his long life as a nation. I knew that and exploited it for my own use. I still remember the Austrian succession.

So what I'm saying is that a lot of nations hated, still hated the French nation and would just love to see France lose that arrogant glamour of his. Though no one seems to be showing it that well except for Germany, who was now looking at the tensed France with the same look he wore during the WWII. I know the German despised the French to his very core. How the hell did France pissed Germany off was a complete mystery to me but I guess it wasn't hard to be pissed off at the frog, after all I sometimes become pissed off by the Frenchman by just looking at him.

Romania was staring at France without any hints of emotion. Though I couldn't see why France is this tense. Romania was just staring at him with that cold, calculating poker faced expression of his.

I expected Germany to stop this silent oppression already. Clearly Romania is winning. France was no match against him (though France didn't really fight back.) I glanced at the rest of the countries. Hungary was still looking at me with concern, Prussia seems to want jump in and help the frog though Austria was holding him down. Switzerland was in front of Liechtenstein, not wanting her to join this commotion. Denmark and Norway looking at me, a look on their faces is saying that we'll have a long chat after this. Most of the Asian countries looked curious at this. I looked at Hong Kong, he was looking at me with that curious expression that I rarely see (most of the time he looks bored). I slightly blushed from all the attention.

What's creepy was that Ukraine was shooting me a look of dread. I was surprised. The woman was not close to me nor would I even want to get close to her. Don't get me wrong, I find Ukraine a very nice person but I was never close or even tried to associate myself with anyone who borders Russia. I happen to know that they tend have some "problems". Starting with Russia, I must admit that I'm scared of him, for reasons any sane country would have. What can I say? Russia is just goddamn scary. If I find Russia scary, I think Belarus is terrifying. Belarus is the only thing/person that can send Russia running back home, tail tucked between his legs. I understand why Russia is scared of his little sister, I mean having someone stalk you and just jump out of the shadows yelling "let's get married!" is pretty damn scary. And even if Ukraine seems to be the most normal out of the three siblings, I would never dream of getting close to her. Being close to Ukraine would mean being dangerously close to her insane brother and homicidal sister. And I was already having "problems" fending Russia off, I cannot afford having Belarus breathing down my neck too.

Strangely, (or maybe I should be horrified) Belarus was standing at Ukraine side, holding her hand to comfort her. Her gaze was centered at her sister when she turned to look at me. Her normally cold expression is marred by a look of thoughtfulness (very creepy) then turned to stare at Russia, then back to her sister again. Russia was the only one looking normal. He smiled when he noticed I was staring at him, though there was a sharp look on his eyes. Then he looked at Romania. Unlike the others, it wasn't fear I saw in his eyes. It was annoyance, a rare emotion to see in the giant nation. Normally he would just show that scary smile of his to anyone that pissed him off, not tainted with any emotions, just plain intimidating smile. Now, the look on his face is showing annoyance. As if Romania dared to eye his beloved scarf and was annoyed of someone looking at what was his. I really should stop analyzing people's faces…

And America was being just America. I could hear him shouting "Whatta fuck is freakin goin on here?" I cringed. I was appalled at his grammar. I would make sure to lecture him after this meeting about him butchering the English language. But seriously I should have thought him to read the atmosphere, that stupid wanker. Wait, what kind of atmosphere is this anyway? I do not know it as well to be honest. I feel like a big dunce. Romania broke me away from my musings.

"I just interrupted Franta because Anglia looked uncomfortable. He was looking rather ill already. No need to pummel me with those looks." Romania said looking at the rest of the world, evidently vexed.

I saw some nations relaxed and some lose interest, disappointed at the rather normal reason. They sat back down to their chairs. Well, not really all countries relaxed. Most of the countries that remained taut were the European countries. Hungary shot Romania with a look of crystal-clear disbelief. Denmark and Norway showed their discord as well. Belarus relaxed but Ukraine did not. She remained fixed on her concerned expression. Russia's expression turned into a horrible sneer. (I think I must have gasped) He looked like he was refusing to be played. He must have notice my sharp gasp because he looked at me with that creepy smile of his. I looked up at France. It is obvious he didn't buy it, it even made him tenser than before.

"What the fuck is going on here!" America shouted.

That insufferable noise broke the still tense atmosphere. I looked at America. He was confused and didn't like to be left out. 'He always tried to be the hero'_. _A vein snapped at my head.

"Be quiet you bloody git!"

I responded, resisting the urge to strangle him. To my surprise, he looked at me with happy eyes, obviously happy that I paid attention at him. 'He really has a large ego'_._ Is that a look of satisfaction I spot at his eye? Now what could he be satisfied for?

It seems my outcry broke the remaining tension. The rest of the nations reclined, though some reluctantly. I put my hand on France's shoulder, I felt his uneasiness lessen. He gave me a grimace as he sat.

"Ahem… back to your seats people." It was Germany's authoritative voice.

I sat back to my chair. I could still feel eyes on me. I do not want to know who those belong or are belonging to. I have an inkling it was more than one pair of eyes. (I was bloody sure I'll see Russia with that creepy smile of his and I had absolutely enough of it for today)

I felt it again. That cold, shuddering feeling. It was different from the other nations gaze and was slightly different from Russia's gaze. I looked up, turning to a definite direction, this time knowing where to exactly look. I looked up at Romania. Sure enough, he was staring at me. Ruby-red straight to my emerald-green eyes. He was smiling. It looked feral. His smile widening, his incisors (they look goddamn like tiny fangs to me or was I just paranoid) showing. I looked away, forcing myself to listen to South Korea, who was so darn happy to continue his self-gratifying speech. I still feel those eyes on me. Maybe it was better when I didn't know where the bloody feeling came from. Well they do say that, regrets always come at the end, never in the beginning.

**Normal pvp**

What England(and the rest of the world) didn't notice was that Romania was licking his lips as if seeing something delicious coming his way. He looked at the clock. Only a few hours before the scheduled lunch break. Oh, he'll be having lunch alright. He looked again at the Briton trying desperately to pay attention to the Asian nation speaking. Romania gave an amused chuckle, not loud enough to disturb other countries but enough to please him. He then turned his eyes to the window, deciding he should give his prey some break. He is such a nice person.

Translation:

Angleterre- England

Mon petit England- my little England

Etes – vous bien, l' Angleterre?- are you alright England?

Mondieu, Angleterre- I'm not really sure what mondieu meant but I think it's a French expression for oh my or something like that.

mon amour-my love

Mon cher, Romania?- my dear, Romania?

Zi buna pentru a tine, Franta- good day to you, France.

Je pensais que vous etiez malade…- I thought you were sick…

Sau asa ai crezut…- or so you thought…

Next chapter coming soon. I will try to wrap it out on the next chapter or maybe expand the series. Please review, it will help a lot since I'm a beginner.


	2. Lunch with Insanity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. All the credit goes to Himaruya Hidekazu.

**WARNING: **Personified nations, swearing, hinted violence (that is just Russia) and Yaoi. Please excuse my Grammar, I know it's shaky. Please continue…

**Chapter two: Lunch with Insanity**

"Okay, we'll be having a short lunch break so we can 'possibly' recover our composure and maturity" the German said obviously being directed to the stupid wanker that was America who was now beaming at the mention of Lunch Break, not getting the message being that was being mentally stab in his back courtesy of the still pissed off German (America kept interrupting the speakers and tapping his pen on the table when he got bored thus disrupting the bloody conference)

'What a bloody git' I was silently agreeing with Germany and with those that had caught the venom dripping in his words.

The countries were starting to trickle out of the conference hall, eager to get out of the room and leave all the tension that happened only a few hours ago. I sighed. This really is one of the weirdest meetings I have been to and I have been in a lot of weird gatherings. I had to put those 'irritable events' out of my head before I throttle somebody.

I was headed to a café which I always go when the meeting was in America's place. A small traditional style café house that served plausible tea and good dishes. The truth is I was surprised to find a satisfactory food establishment here, especially since the fast food restaurants popped like mushrooms here, almost in every corner you'll see the abominations which is fast food. This café house is a miracle because not only that it serves good tea and scones it is also very different to modern café houses. It has an atmosphere that reminded of my own house, secluded and quiet. So much unlike the conference room I'll be returning to.

I ordered a submarine sandwich and orange juice. It's much better than having those greasy hamburgers America always eat. The waiter who already recognized me, smiled at me as I went to my usual table here, the farthest and the one that had a good few of the flowerbeds outside. It was filled with different kinds of flowers but I still prefer the roses naturally. The table was next to the window but the window was at a secluded part of the street. I wanted to be in the farthest place possible since some stupid wanker might have followed me, that probably being America. I was enjoying my lunch as everyone was entitled to when I felt someone staring at me. For the queen's sakes what is with every bloody person today and staring at me. I looked at the window and looked at the flowers (the roses of course) when I saw a man staring at me with curiosity. The man smiled, eyes filled with undisguised mirth when he recognized me. I could feel the color fading away from my face. Bloody hell, I was followed and not by America. The man smiled at me. Suddenly I felt that I missed America and wished he had followed me, just so I could escape the company of this nation.

I was mentally panicking as he approached but I wasn't showing it. I was good at covering my fear, another reflex I got from my days as the British Empire. But I couldn't help gulping when he sat down at my table. I knew I was doomed. Eyes shined with innocence but I knew better. There wasn't anything innocent about the man, childish maybe but not innocent well at least innocence tainted with something better left alone…

"Can I join you, da?" the soviet nation said eyes hinting unspoken threats if I refused. And I wasn't suicidal.

"Sure, Russia, you are welcome to" I said smiling, grimacing to be exact. 'Bloody hell, why can't I do anything but grimace in front of him today?'

The waiter came to take Russia's order. He ordered a cup of Darjeeling tea not ordering anything to go with that. He smiled at the waiter, and by smiled I mean sent him that shiver inducing smile of his, a hint for the waiter to leave us alone. The poor waiter scurried to the counter, face blanched, smile gone. For a minute I was terrified to see him go (I do not want to be left alone with Russia!) but I realized that it was better this way. Having civilians involved with us especially a nation like Russia is horrible thing. I looked at the nation sitting in front of me.

He was stirring his tea absentmindedly. His head was resting in his other palm and was looking at the flowers, the sunflowers to be exact (I didn't notice the sunflowers before or that I never actually paid attention to them) I looked at the sunflowers as well. They're far too bright for my taste but they were beautiful though not as beautiful as roses off course. My mind was wandering still staring at the sunflowers and I didn't notice my companion shift his attention to me. A voice tinted with childish happiness broke my musings.

"Do you like sunflowers, Arthur?"

I whipped my head to stare at him, surprise showing in my face. I wasn't shocked by the sudden question, no, that wasn't it. Russia… the biggest country in the world called me by my human name. Only a few countries know what my human name was and there are even fewer to can call me by my human name. Either they had the balls to do it, a close friend, being nice to me (something I fail to understand, I'm no longer The British Empire anymore to have them suck up to me like that) and were just trying to pissed me off.(France's typical reason) 'But Russia didn't have any reason to call me by human name. I mean, he can call me England without anyone questioning him. He didn't have to act civil with me and he being nice to me is just bollocks'

"Yeah, but not as much as you like them, Ivan." I decided to go along with whatever is going on in his mind, not that anyone ever knows what is going on in there.

To my utter amazement he smiled at me, not his typical I'm-insane-and-a-sadist-smile that scare the wits out of all sane nations, including all of those that do not wish to die by Russia's magical pipe (yes I think it's magical cause it comes out of nowhere. Where the hell would anyone think he keeps that if it wasn't magical?) His smile was the same smile he sends to his sisters, that including Belarus (that is if Belarus wasn't busy stalking and forcing Russia to "be one" with her, which is rare) It was warm and had some fondness in it. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I'm happy you like them, they're pretty aren't they,da?"

I stared at him wide-eyed, before I realized I was staring. I stuttered due to embarrassment. "Y-yes t-they are" My face felt hot, color flooding my face.

He reached out his hand and petted my head. He was laughing. "Arthur is so cute, he reminds me of a sunflower" His laughter was good-natured far from the usual Russia I know. I felt my face reddened even more due to the compliment (or insult, I really think so)

After that scene we ate in silence. I'm still uncomfortable (no sane person would feel comfortable around Russia) I could have sworn he was watching me, adding more to my anxiety. I was fidgeting.

"Arthur, what do you think of comrade Romania?"

My gaze was diverted to him, noticing the coldness that filled his voice. 'How the hell did we get into Romania' I shuddered. I want to go home and lounged in my couch, duvet covering my body and watch old classic movies. But I knew that is not an option and I'll not run away like a coward, even though I'm terrified.

With sparked courage, I tried to remain calm. "Why do you ask?" 'God I hope my voice is not cracking right now'

His smile darkening, his body releasing an intimidating aura "No reason, I just want to know, da" his eyes glinting with malice. I gulped.

I mustered all the courage I had. 'I cannot be intimidated by Russia. I was the British Empire, damn it! I will not be humiliated like this.' I held onto my pride.

I straightened up, glaring at the Russian. "What's it to you?" I snapped at him. Though maybe that wasn't the best idea since I feel my courage crumble as infamous kolkolkols emerge from the giant nation.

"You do not know what that man can do, Arthur." his accent very thick, purposely thickening as he said my name. And it made my blood run cold.

He stood up and walked next to me. I looked up to stare at him, big mistake. He placed one of his hands in the chair and the other in the table effectively trapping me between him and the window. He lowered his head and leaned forward, looking me directly in the eye. I was painfully aware of just how tall Russia is and more so aware of just how intimidating those violet irises were. I paled at the intrusion of my personal space. My breath hitched but he didn't make a remark about it.

His breath was touching my face, it was cold and it reminded me of cold winds. Winds that were so cold it makes my soul freeze. Like the ones that were typical in the tundra landscape where this man came from. I couldn't look away from his violet eyes. I wasn't entranced or something, no it's nothing like that. I was stunned and I wasn't able or even had the capabilities to make any sort of body motion except breathing but even breathing is becoming harder every second that pass. My green irises were reflected by the violet ones that bore right through me. Our position might have looked loving, that is if you wouldn't notice the terrified look in my face. It looked like a bloody couple talking privately with each other. I shivered at the thought.

"That man is dangerous for you, Arthur. Stay away from him" he said. Seriousness evident on his face, his voice laced with firm authorization as if talking to a child. And I felt like one under this man's gaze. A vulnerable and weak child…

His voice is dark and chilling and his accent making it colder. "I do not like that man near you…"

"Why would you say that? I'm not a child nor am I your underling to follow you." I said spewing venom with the last ounce of courage I have. I saw his violet eyes shine with sadistic amusement, smile turning feral. I knew my courage now was already nonexistent under this man's predator like stare and what's worse? I'm the prey. I must have an expression that is similar to a cornered bloody herbivore because his smile got bigger like a hungry freaking wolf.

He moved closer to me, his mouth next to my ear as if to whisper some sort of secret. I could feel him smirked at my behavior. His breath was tickling my ear. I was shaking (but not as terribly as Latvia, I'm sure) I closed my eyes, expecting something bad to happen. He chuckled softly in a sort of amused way (stupid, bloody git)

"You're so cute, England."

I didn't make sense of what he said but I could hear the understatement. It was so clear he should have said it directly.

"Be one with Russia,da…"

He leaned back, childish smile back on place as if nothing happened. I just stared at him. Ivan looked so damn happy but the look in eyes scared me. He went to the counter and paid his bill. He looked at me again and then to the clock, effectively directing my attention to it. The hour was almost over. I only had fifteen minutes to get back to the conference hall, that is if I do not want to be late. I saw him leave. Thank goodness, I certainly didn't want to walk anywhere with Russia today (or any other day for that matter.)

I rose up and went to the counter as well, paying my bill and then giving the poor waiter a generous tip.(the man must have been terrified out of his skin because he was hiding in the kitchen) I sort of found it funny that is until I realized that I had also been scared of Russia and any person in same shoes as the waiter would have scared out of their minds. I left the café but not without glancing at the sunflowers.

'Note to self: never eat at a place where there are sunflowers, it attracts stupid bloody Russians.' And with that I went my way back to the chaotic conference hall.

First of all, I would like to thank the people that review and had put this story on their favourite and alert list. Thank you very much! (hugs these people) and those that had read it.

There… so what do you think people? The RuUk was totally ummm… on a whim because I do not know what to write next! And also because I love it so much. Next chapter will be filled with Romania I promise but will still have some ahem… hints of other pairings. Please review because it burns my fuel! And no bloody flamers. (yawns) and now I'll catch up to my much needed sleep…good night minna-san.


	3. Am I jinxed or something?

**First of all beloved readers, I have an announcement and a favour to ask of you. It will be in the end of this chapter. Oh, don't worry I'll not discontinue this or anything, that is if you're wondering, okay. Just bear with the overly long chapter okay…**

**DiSCLAIMER:** I do not own hetalia or any of its characters. If I did I would have Romania appear in every episode…

**Warning:** the following contains Yaoi. Some turned on countries, swearing as usual and Russia, characters might be a little bit OC. Some scenes that might be uncomfortable to children, not that I'm not a child as well, I'm just different…

**Am I jinxed or something?**

England was currently pacing through the streets, effectively avoiding the rush of Americans walking in the sidewalks. He was running rather ungentleman-like but he knew being tardy was a much bigger sign of being an uncivilized and ill-cultured man and he wouldn't have that. He was rushing back to the conference building. Arthur glanced at his watch, irritated frown adorning his face.

"Bloody Russian Bastard" he muttered under his breath as he quickened his pace.

England refused to dwell on the "unfortunate events" that ruined his lunch and made him curse this day even more. Arthur was starting to think that his brothers had put another jinx spell on him but that wasn't the case. If they did, he would have sent it back to them ten-fold just like what he did last time they tried to put a hex on him. Arthur sneer at the thought, it couldn't have been his brothers. He was sure they haven't recovered from the string of colossal misfortunes that was brought by his spell. But for some bloody reason, England seems to attract gits and wankers not to mention totally weird people today, which brought back recollections of Russia and the ruining of Arthur's lunch with all his Russianess.

The dusty blond-haired nation turned sharply to an alley. A shortcut he usually uses (either to escape the irritating rush of America's people or to escape the self-proclaimed hero nation himself) He continued with his pace, turning from left to right in only a few seconds. The Englishman was rather nimble with his footwork as he made his way through the maze of interconnected alleys. He was approaching the end of the maze. He looked at his watch as he walks out of the alley. He was going to make it.

The Conference Hall was only a few blocks away from where he was. He lowered his pace as he recomposed his self. It wouldn't do good to appear disheveled around other nations. He was approaching the building when an all-too-familiar voice cut his steps and efficiently stopped him in his tracks.

"Arthur, wait for me."

England cringed at the sound of his human name coming out of that mouth. It was said with a thick accent. He let out a sigh. 'Would this bloody bastard ever leave me alone…'

The Brit visibly quickened his pace. 'Maybe I could just pretend to not hear him? Yes, maybe I could just ignore him' with that Arthur continued walking, rather fast. He wasn't running people, it's called brisk walking, well, at least its how the Arthur defines it.

Russia smirked at the Englishman's antics. Clearly Arthur didn't want his company, it was really amusing how the man was now running away from him like a scared bunny. Ivan chuckled. 'So cute.' he thought as he quickened his pace as well, eyes glinting with amusement. It was also clear Ivan will not let Arthur get away that easily. After all, what kind of "predator" lets his "prey" get away that easy.

England didn't slow his pace one bit. He only relaxed when he was sure he had lost Russia and when he had reached the foyer of the Conference building. He was exhausted from all that running he just did, (Maybe America was right. He was getting old.)but it was worth it. He would gladly run a hundred-meter marathon if it meant getting away from Ivan. Ivan even though Arthur wouldn't admit it (unbreakable British pride of course) just creep the hell out of him.

The Englishman smirked, triumph lacing his still flushed face. He reached for a handkerchief to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He fixed his outfit and was about to walk in the very long (and by long, Arthur meant really long) hallway leading to the conference room. That is until a cold hand got a hold of his right hand. The blurred figure moved so fast that Arthur didn't see it grab his hand. But when he saw the distinguishable scarf swaying as the man dragged him away he knew who exactly was the bleeding wanker hauling him through the corridor.

The smaller man tried to stop Ivan from dragging him by grating the soles of his shoes on the floor. But as the law of friction stated, friction is lessened if the surface was a smooth one. And since the bloody floor was made of textiles it doesn't take a genius to know the amount of friction Arthur's resistance had. That being nearly zero.(clearly shown because manhandling Arthur was nearly effortless for Ivan) He heard the Russian chuckle. That only shortened Arthur's not so long thread of temperance.

Arthur gritted his teeth 'The bloody git just fucking insulted me' even though the laugh sounded good-natured, he still took it as an insult. (Arthur was paranoid that way)

He glared at the man dragging him right this bloody moment with such malice even though Ivan had his back on him. He was sure Russia felt the intensity of his glare because the said nuisance let out an amused laugh again.

"Let go of me, you twat!" venom seeping through Arthur's words.

Russia just looked at Arthur. He shook his head and smiled. "Nyet, we'll be late if I do, da" he replied as he speed up.

England just stared at him as he lets Ivan pull him through the corridor. He knew that resisting the giant soviet nation was futile. But even as he lets himself be pulled by the larger nation who just quickened his steps even more, leaving Arthur no time to recuperate from all the struggling he did. Well, Arthur was still exhausted from all the running he had just done (getting old really) plus trying to fight the giant nation resulting to the mess he was in. He was panting and he could feel warmth rushing to his face. He attempted hiding it by looking down at the floor in hopes Ivan wouldn't notice his ragged breathing.(Yeah, right)

What England didn't note was Russia was staring at him through the corner of his eyes, big smile on his face. Ivan was satisfied at the look on the Englishman's face. 'Arthur is really so cute…' he beamed even more when he saw England look down the floor. He grinned widely even more.

The two of them were in the front of the door. Ivan motioned Arthur to go right in, not that Arthur wasn't already reaching for the knob of the door himself. Arthur was wearing that stone-look on his face again. Ivan frowned. Somehow Russia thought that look didn't suit the Brit at all.

* * *

><p>The rest of the nations were present already even the normally tardy America. Well, except for England and…Russia. They heard steps outside. The door opened and the English nation emerged from outside. England looked a little bit disoriented. He looked like the usual but… something was off. Most of the nations didn't recognize the difference, well except for few people… namely Germany, France, Norway, Japan and China. Oh, and Prussia. And of course Romania, who didn't look at England but the figure behind the door.<p>

"Sorry for being late" England muttered indifferently. His voice was low and strained, serious and business-like, typical for the Brit.

America stood up, looking at his former caretaker's face. It had a light shade of red on it and England's clothes were a little bit disorganized. A normal country probably wouldn't notice these changes on the Arthur's appearance but Alfred was different. He notices everything about Arthur.

America inquired England "But the question is… Why are you late?"

"It wasn't Anglia's fault, Comrade" a cold voice from the outside echoed through the room. At the sound of the voice the three Baltic countries felt shivers running through their spines, brains automatically recognizing the owner of the voice.

Russia stepped in the room, intimidating smile on his face again. America glared at the communist nation, well former communist and then raised an eyebrow at England who was now looking exasperated. Alfred was not sure if it was because of Russia's intrusion or the tension that was clearly present in the room. The sound of someone clearing his throat broke the fast-thickening tension in the room. It was Germany.

"Please stop all this commotion and let's get this done. America, you sit down as well as you, Russia and England. But I'll need an explanation as to why you two were late…" he looked at the rest of the nations who were waiting for an explanation as to why the normally isolated island nation was with the giant cold nation. "later, after the meeting." Germany can be such a partypooper sometimes.

Arthur sighed out of relieve. He doesn't want to tell a single soul that Russia had 'possibly' stalked him and followed him to lunch. He also do not want to tell them that the soviet nation dragged him through the hallway with such breeze. That would mean he was a weakling and he wouldn't admit it to all these people.(again the ever sturdy British pride). He smiled at Germany though the German nation might have not noticed. Not that Arthur minded. He was just thankful to Germany.

The rest of the nations mentally or visibly sounded their disappointment at Germany's verdict. It was clear that they wanted to hear the England's explanation or more importantly, find something to entertain them through this boring meeting. And the prospect of embarrassing the grouchy English nation was what they just needed. Poland looked like he was the most disappointed, he had to interview/ambush the Englishman (just England because by no means would Poland ever try to ambush Russia, duh) later. That is if the Polish nation is willing to risk his beauty sleep from thinking of farfetched reasons as to why Russia was with England. And Poland will be never be willing to sacrifice his beauty sleep for anything, well maybe for Liet but that is another thing.

America grumbled when he saw England's sigh of relief. His stare went back to Russia who was still standing next to the Brit.(rather close or for America's judgment, FAR TOO FUCKING CLOSE.) Ivan was staring at the Brit, smile on his face but Alfred knew better. Ivan wanted to take Arthur away from him just like the time Ivan tried introducing Arthur to Socialism. That happened during the threat of German Nazism. The two had a rather strong alliance and Russia breathing on England's neck about matters of Socialism was a known period in the history books(1). On Alfred's mind being a socialist is only one more step to being a communist. And Alfred wouldn't have that, he just wouldn't let Russia affect England with whatever fucking virus the commie bastard has. And Ivan is doing it again. "Fuck" Alfred silently swore when he grudgingly sat down. But he wasn't going to leave it like that. Oh, he'll get his explanation alright. Even if he had to declare another Cold War against Russia, he'll get his explanation.

Russia went to his seat and sat down. He was fully aware of the curious looks the others were giving him, the understanding look his sister had and of course the satisfying feeling of America's glare on his person. But there was another thing he felt. He was sure where that came from. He looked at Romania, knowing that he'll see a neutral expression, well to most countries anyway. He faced Romania, demure smile on his face. Sure enough, Romania held a stoic façade as always but Ivan knew better. He saw the insane look in Romania's eyes much like his own.(Yes, he knows he's crazy and thrives in the thought of it.)He also spotted glints of malice in Romania's eyes. It is evident that Romania didn't like whatever was going on in his head as much America did, not that would stop Ivan of course. Russia just laughed a little, audible only to himself. He looked at Arthur again and smiled.

The meeting moved on smoothly. The countries spoke and discussed their plans without any problems. All of them giving coherent though boring discussions but for England it was fine. He had more than enough share of crap for one day. He was the next one to speak. He rose from his chair and went to the rostrum to replace Spain. The Spaniard smiled at him, even though they had their rough times, making Spain's beloved Armada sink to the bottom of the ocean and all. England just nodded at him giving him acknowledgment. He was ready to start his discussion, hopefully getting his head out of the annoying events that happened just a few hours before.

Strangely enough, England's report went well. He was able to discuss what his country was doing to prevent further damage to the ozone layer without any disturbances. He could feel the stares the others were giving him but he was able to ward them off. He thought that whatever jinx that had attached itself to him, it was wearing off. Not that there was a jinx to start of anyway…Well, yes it went well, that is until it got to the questions.

England cleared his throat looking at his fellow nations. "So does anyone of you have questions?"

The room was silent. Thick tension spreading like plagued. Arthur knew that they were probably itching to inquire him about well, you know his tardiness not to mention his unexpected camaraderie with Russia. 'Gossiping idiotic gits' England thought as he heard the whispering the rose from his fellow nations.

"Why were you with Russia today?" a voice sliced through the room. England's as well as the other's head turned toward the voice. It came from the normally preppy America, who was now staring at England very seriously, eyes narrowed dangerously. Sure the other nations were happy that someone had the guts to ask England the big question(especially those who were really, really , insanely curious about it, namely Poland who was now practically doing summersaults if Germany would have permitted it) but seeing America like this was plain… disturbing, even countries like Italy noticed it. The grim and serious expression didn't suit America as much as a big toothy grin suited Sweden.(Mental image, imagine that.)

England looked at America. It was obvious that the lad was upset if not down right fuming behind that strangely calm and cold demeanor. He gritted his teeth, growling slightly. "That's none of your business America and if anyone of you have some questions that are not related to…"

"IT IS MY FUCKING BUSINESS, England!" America had cut off England from continuing his retort. His eyes held that feral and dark look people rarely see. There were only two times England remembered seeing it in America's eyes. One was when America had declared his Independence from him and the other was when he confronted England about the so called Russo-British relationship.

England was startled. Sure he knew that America had this side in him. Some may have thought America was an innocent and idiotic kid but he wasn't stupid not to know that America had this side in him. Arthur was sure that every country had experienced it lots of times. And besides, it isn't surprising a country like America would have this slightly wild attitude. After all, he fought in lots of wars already and someone that could actually deal with Russia couldn't possibly not have some screws lose somewhere in their noggin as well.

No, Arthur wasn't surprise about it. He has seen this side of America dozens of times during the Cold War. What startled the Brit was that the look was not being directed to Russia but to him. And it wasn't the usual hatred and anger England was so used to seeing in the American's eyes whenever Russia was concerned. It was… England didn't know what it was, it's far too foreign even for the older nation.

"I-I was with Russia because the bloody wanker just happens to had lunch in the same place as I had mine. It was just a bloody coincidence." He was not only answering Alfred's question but the questions of his fellow countries. He held his ground firmly, swatting away all the incredulous and disbelieving stares the others were giving him.

Alfred eyes darkened and he snapped at Arthur at a very dark voice "But that was one hell of a coincidence, don't you agree…" Every nation intently paid attention to the conversation.

A cold and serious voice broke the stares everyone was giving the American "Because that wasn't a coincidence, America."

America's head turned to Ivan who was now throwing his signature-scare-the-hell-out-of-everyone smile, only now it has lost its seeming childishness and has turned into a scornful smirk. His gaze rest on America and it imposed a full-blown challenge which Alfred returned as well. The world might have been already witnessing the beginning of another Cold War.

"And what do ya mean by that, Russia?" Alfred said, the fake sweetness of his voice making most countries cringed, some just watched, neutral to the whole scenario.

"I followed Anglia to that little café, the sunflowers was only a bonus." The smile Russia had rivaled America's sunny smile, his voice tinge with childish happiness as if he was a child flaunting to his mother the nice things that happened to him today.

"I knew it! You bastard did stalked me and bloody ruined my lunch, you wanker!"

Alfred and Ivan simultaneously looked at England. The Brit was pointing at the Russian with that enraged expression of his. But what the two (as well the other nations) noticed was the prominent embarrassed blush spreading throughout the Brit's face.

"It wasn't stalking Arthur, it was called Following."Russia smiled at the Brit when he saw England's face redden even more due to the mention of his human name.

"I-It's the b-bloody same thing. Y-you nincompoop! And who the hell is the soon-to-be-dead man that gave you permission to use my name that blatantly, bastard!" England was glaring at the Russian with such acid that it's a wonder Russia didn't melt right on the spot.

Russia just cast off the glare the Englishman was sending him. "But Arthur, I rather like calling you by your name…"

A preppy voice interrupted Russia. The rest of the nations looked at America who was now beaming at England. He looks so goddamn happy the England wanted to hit the yank with the old-fashioned fountain pen he was reserving for Russia, just in case the Soviet nation spout more embarrassing nonsense out of his mouth. "So, let me get this straight, you are not planning something behind my back are you, Artie?" the question laced with childish curiosity.

The urge to throw the poor pen at America's face got the better of England as America found himself in pain when the pen hit him in his forehead. "Ow, what's that for?" he whined, massaging the sore area the pen had hit.

"I'm not planning anything, you idiotic yank! And if I were planning anything, Hell would freeze over before I ask Russia for help or for anything!" 'I'm not suicidal' he mentally added.

"Wahhhh! I knew it! You love me, come here Iggy! America skipped to hug the grumpy English man, much to the irritation of Germany and the squeals coming from the girls namely Hungary and not to mention the flashes coming from Japan's camera.

But before the American git even move on step he was stopped by another metal fountain pen, this one was thrown more intensely and with the intention of really hurting its target. America's forehead had a small reddish bump that would certainly turn into an awful purple coloured bruise. (Seriously, people should not give England fountain pens, they can hurt a lot and are very effective at fending off annoying people. Those things are deadly in the hands of someone like England)

"I BLOODY DO NOT LOVE YOU, YOU EFFIN GIT!" Arthur snapped. 'Who is this bloody idiot to declare who I love or not!' "and if you say that again, I'll shoved that pen straight through your throat." Arthur said that, accent and voice resembling his pirate phase. His eyes shone with the same malice and fire as it did when he was the British Empire. It was breathtaking to say the least.

America whined, he was not scared of the pirate England. He was used to it by now. "But Artie…."

Alfred's whining was cut off when he saw the burning glare his former caretaker sent him. He felt his arousal increase under England's glare. He quieted and sat down feeling his arousal increase. America's going to have one hell of a time taking care of this problem much the less prevent others to notice the hard-on he have.

Russia and the rest of the world were puzzled by the actions of the American. Normally he would have ignored the ominous aura surrounding the Englishman but now America actually retaliated. Russia also sat down, he was ecstatic that the stupid American got rejected or well, sort of rejected by Arthur but he didn't like the turned-on looks of America's and some of the other nation's faces at Arthur dominating attitude. The Englishman looked awfully sexy and desirable when he is like that. Not that Arthur doesn't look sexy even in his normal state but when he is like this, more people notice him. His petite but toned body acquainted with that feral and rather seductive manner of carrying himself is just too hard not to notice. Ivan scowled when he saw other countries looking at Arthur with that same glint he knew so well. Ivan made mental note to hunt down these countries for even daring to look at England, well at least the lesser ones.

Romania just laughed. England was really, really interesting. He could be a stuffy and strict gentleman in one second and then seduce more than half of the male population in the room in next second. And what is more interesting is that England didn't even know he was doing it. It was just damn amusing really. The Romanian looked at Arthur with a Cheshire-esque smile. England just got more interesting, besides that he smells ten times more delicious now. Romania licked his lips not really caring if anyone saw him.

The conference hall grew silent but the strained atmosphere lay heavier than ever. "Does anyone else have any questions?" Arthur's voice rebounded through the walls, his gentleman visage was back. The room was still silent. "Then that concludes my report then." the Brit got off of the rostrum and went back to his chair.

The meeting went on smoothly after that. America was quiet and no longer interrupted any of the speakers, well not that there was someone stupid enough to interrupt it. All of them wanted to go home and forget this utterly weird day. Well for most nations that is. Before they knew it, it was already dismissal time, much to everyone's relieve.

England wasn't really paying attention. He was tired and was sleepy. He let out a yawn. He was doodling in his notepad just so he wouldn't fall asleep. Excitement is never good for old folks. He saw Germany stand. 'He must be going to end this blasted meeting, finally.' he thought as he turned his attention to the doodle he was doing. For some sort of reason it looked like England was going to throw Russia, America and France off a ship, straight to the ocean and him as the captain though the drawing was mochi-fied. Japan must be getting to him for sure.

When Arthur looked up, there was no one in the room anymore. He looked at his drawing. It had a small dialogue, mostly composing of France's begging, America's whining and Russia's kolkolkolkols. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. He dusted his clothes and proceeded to sort his papers. As he was arranging them a familiar voice jolted him out of his sleepy state causing him to cut his forefinger.

Romania walked in the deserted room. He smirked as he saw certain Brit arranging his papers, preparing to leave. "England, you're still here?" he said. His smile widened slightly when he saw the smaller man tensed but his smile disappeared when a particular scent hit his nostrils. It was blood…

Arthur turned around pointing his bleeding finger at the intruder. It was Romania. "What the bleeding hell are you doing here, you git!" England's eyes widened as he saw Romania walked closer to him. He was about to lower his hand when it was seized by the Romanian. Arthur shivered at the contact. 'His hand was cold but not as cold as Russia's.' He raised an impressive eyebrow at the man who was now looking at his hand or to be exact his bleeding finger quite piercingly.

"Let go of my hand, you git. It's just a bloody paper…" England never got to finish his sentence as he could no longer think of something coherent to say. A furious blush was spreading like wildfire through his face. All he could think of was the mouth around his bloody finger. 'Romania is… Romania is…' is all the intelligible statement in his mind at the moment. He couldn't complete his thoughts because the Brit didn't know how to put whatever Romania was doing in a comprehensible thought. Romania looked up at England, crimson meeting green shocked orbs. He smirked as he saw the colour spreading through England's face.' He's just too delectable even for his own good' with that thought he flicked his tongue across the cut, feeling the Brit tremble once more. He held on firmly at the hand, just in case England decided to roughly take it back, he continued to licked the blood off the finger. Once in a while looking at Arthur's embarrassed face. Once he had licked all the blood off, Romania had let go of the finger with a 'pop' sound but not letting the hand go. He looked at England's eyes first before giving the finger another playful lick before letting it go.

Romania smirked at the face of the Brit. He was as red a tomato and his breathing ragged. Romania had to constrain his desire to just jump the smaller man. And it was hard. Instead of doing that, he just petted the Englishman and walked out of the room before he could do so much, much more. That left Arthur standing and gaping at the Romanian like a dunce.

"What the bleeding hell just happened?" was the only thing he had mouthed before he spluttered curses that only echoed through the room…

1. Yes, this one is true and historically based. Russia did try to teach and bring England to Socialism. Not that England didn't also try to teach Russia one thing or another about democracy of course. The Russo-British "love-hate" relationship fascinates me to no ends. It gives an eleven-year old like me good and happy dreams~

**Wahhh! That was a very, very long chapter! I'm so very sorry if it was too long. And now for the bloody announcement: I might not be able to update any time sooner because my nii-chan's laptop broke down and is borrowing my own. So, let's just say this is an offset, kay people. Anyway I was going to cut it to two parts but I couldn't leave you guys with a cliffhanger that the next part probably delayed for another month… And I just had to write down more Romania /England since it was requested. And also I was wondering… Does anyone of you know what Romania's human name is? I mean, it's a little bit unfair to refer to him as just Romania, right? I was really stuck there so if anyone of you have heard or suggestions on what I should name him, I would appreciate it. Oh, this is the said favor I wanted to ask you readers **

**Also thank you for the reviews and the alerts! I was really giddy reading all the reviews that my nii-chan practically shook me so violently just to get me out of my giddy state. I think he was pissed off that I wasn't paying attention to him when he was talking and our parents are rarely home to listen to him rant. Well, your reviews inspired me to update faster and it might inspire me again and by inspire I mean inspire me to fight my brother for the custody of the laptop so I can start writing again, Yay!~ Well good night and please review… **


	4. These bastards just keep on coming!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own hetalia but I do have England on my Christmas list…

**Warning:**People, this is a filler chapter so deal with it, can or cannot affect the main story. Might or might not be failure chapter. I was practicing for umm…writing those daring scenes and this came about, but there is no M- scenes in this chapter, just practice. Also forgive any wrong spelling or grammar, I was busy hitting my head against the wall while writing this coz I can't believe I wrote this so there might have been lots of mistakes. May cause extreme dizziness(I know I was) and swearing as usual as well as OOC-ness. And OC's in the form of the Kirkland brothers, my favourite dysfunctional family…

Scotland: Allistor

Wales: Dylan

Northern Ireland: Connor

Now please continue…

**These bloody bastards just keep on coming!**

Arthur let out a heavy sigh. His head rose above the piles of paperwork he was doing. Dark circles and large eyebags clearly shown on his face. Exasperation etched in his features. England looked at the large pile of paper that was innocently sitting at his study table. He then looked at the other two large piles of 'done' paperwork that lie peacefully at his floor. He let out another heavy sigh.

He looks at the piles of paper that is seemingly mocking him, his right eye slightly twitching as he resists the urge to pull out a bloody flamethrower and burn the annoying pieces of paper to black and fine-grained ash. But of course he'll not do that. It sounded like something Alfred would do, well except he'll not use a something like a wee flamethrower. America would probably launch a missile on the annoying paperwork or something. After all, he always does things with a bang…

Arthur shook his head slightly as he banishes these thoughts away. The sandy-coloured blond snorted. 'I'll not stoop as low as that git or do something as idiotic as that' he thought grudgingly. His gaze turned back to the pile of paperwork on his desk. He had been working on it for days now, getting very little or no sleep at all. He is almost done, that is if you consider that the large pile of paperwork has been lessened to only a few, more like seven centimeters tall, if you would look at it in a positive way. But hell, that is so much better than the almost two feet pile of paperwork England had two days ago.

The Englishman let out another exasperated sigh. Arthur threaded a pale hand through his more than disheveled hair, that due to stress maybe, or just because of too much tea. Does that even happen? He yawned, stretching his hands upward turning to look at the ceiling, eyes closed due to exhaustion. Hell, even if they are countries, they also get tried just like normal people. It's funny how they are like normal people and yet….be so bleeding different. Arthur's lips turned to scowl a bit and then he opened his eyelids revealing his emerald-coloured irises.

He reached his right hand upward, staring at the maple-coloured ceiling. He honestly didn't know how the hell did he manage to get himself buried under these bloody paperwork or how did he missed the papers that were slowly piling in his study, being covered in dust. But one day he did noticed and thus started working on it.

Arthur ruffled his hair, successfully messing it up more. He needed to get these done. There is no running away from the responsibilities of being a nation. Arthur took great pride at being a nation although he thinks being one is quite annoying sometimes. He looked back at the papers on his desk, waiting to be read and accessed. He sighed and rested his head on his right palm. There was a time when being a nation isn't this bloody boring. A time when he experienced the thrill of being able to pillage other nations, being able to see them grovel underneath him and see them beg under his shoes. Although Arthur sometimes lost these battles, the electrifying feeling was still there, but of course winning would be infinitely much better than losing.

England smirked as memories about a certain frog cursing him for beating him during Seven yearswarand a certain Spaniard swearing that he'll avenged his beloved Armada, although he was never able to or will ever get the chance, that is if England had anything to say about it, crossed in his mind. Arthur chuckled lightly, laughter hinted with sadistic amusement. Lots of other nations flashed in his mind, mostly cursing or glaring at him while he was either smirking or laughing sadistically as he looked down at them.

"Haaa, those were the good times" Arthur said dreamily. England still longed for that searing feeling. That burning feeling he gets when crushed battalions and armies, when he blew up and sunken dozens of ships, mostly Spain's and sent them to Davy Jones' locker and most importantly when he discovered lands and treasures and claimed these for his country, for his own. A time when arguments are not discussed in tables for a few hours and then people would wear 'smiles' and shake hands with each other and be all friends as if nothing happened. It disgusted Arthur. Call him cynical but he doesn't buy those discussions one bit. He knew that things like that cannot just be fixed that easily.

He longed for the time that disagreements were solved by duels, for in duels nations would be able to express their opinions more freely. When nations had direct influence over their country. And a time when they didn't have to do so much bloody paperwork….

Arthur scowled. He knew it was wrong to think of returning to the dark days, days of which wars scarred the lands, blood everywhere and people dying in multitudes. He knew his people as well as the people of the world, not that he cares for others except his people, are much more satisfied at this current level of peace, well not really peace. More like order really. England supported peace and order and Arthur himself supported it. Being an old nation he had seen so many of his people die in those bloody wars and he was weary of it. Arthur wanted peace, he wanted order but he didn't know peace and order would be so… boring.

Arthur is thankful of the small things that had kept his boredom at bay throughout the years. His books and his precious tea as well as the pubs he occasionally goes to. Uni and flying mint bunny keep him company too and don't forget the fairies. He also does embroidery and other needlework. Whether Arthur would admit it or not, his fights with Francis are rather entertaining as well, but of course he'll die before admitting that… He's also practicing his cooking and is improving… At least his fried eggs no longer explode or burst into flames…

His modern life as nation is a satisfactory one. Although paperwork seems to piling up even more and a few of his fairies had disappeared. And other nations seems to more obnoxious than the usual. 'Those bloody bastards' England growled mentally. An evil aura rose from England as he thought of those 'bloody bastards' as Arthur liked to refer to them, not that he doesn't already use it to refer to a lot of people and by a lot means half of the people he knows. But Arthur mentally made a list of the people who are bastards, gits, wankers and idiots practically rolled in one body. Being a pervert is also a part of the characteristics but that belongs to France, most of the time.

Arthur's brothers are on the list of course, making emphasis on a certain Scotsman. Recently, his brothers seem to like 'surprise visits', especially whenever he is doing something really important like his embroidery. What others didn't know is that whenever Arthur and his brothers are not busy hurling hexes and spells or beating the hell out of each other, England's older brothers are rather touchy feely, especially Scotland when he is drunk. England didn't know what pissed him off more, the unending strings of curses he receives regularly or being glomp, pounced or being chained to his bed (Scotland honestly did that one when he got home from a pub, rat arsed(1) of course and found Arthur sleeping peacefully. Thank god for Wales, if it weren't for him... Arthur didn't even want to think about it.) Arthur is used to Connor's surprise hugs and occasional pecks on his cheeks, as well as Dylan's bear-like hugs but Scotland's antics really creep the hell out of Arthur. Allistor is normally violent and always picks on Arthur, often sending him jinxes and curses. Arthur and Allistor always have squabbles because Scotland can't stop being such a bloody arse. England can always feel Scotland's lingering gaze boring through his back and Allistor often attacks Arthur's personal space far too much for comfort. Now he doesn't only do it when his drunk, he does it whenever he feels like it and due to that Arthur could not tell when Allistor would suddenly pin him down or grab his arse (Scotland must be hanging around France again) England gets migraines whenever he remembers all of Scotland's recent 'attacks.'

Second would be America. Whenever America enters Arthur's mind, it is as if America had a huge sign forever glued to his forehead saying 'wanker'. Maybe that is why Arthur can't help but call Alfred a wanker every bleeding time they meet. The American has always been so annoying ever since he declared his so called independence. 'God, why can't America stay a kid forever' Arthur mentally sighed. But these past few years, Alfred has been more than irritable. Pouncing on Arthur every bloody time they meet. Seriously, doesn't Alfred know he could suffocate from the bear-like hugs America frequently gives him. And Alfred is getting far too heavy for hugs. 'America should really start dieting…' Arthur thought "or maybe he should lay back on the burgers…" Arthur muttered to himself. America has been scaring Arthur recently. The boy has been acting all weird around him, it's quite unnerving. Oh, he knew America had a few screws lose around his head, almost every country has a couple of screws lose up their noggins but America is… acting weird and England always found himself in the centre of America's weirdness or at least whenever he was in Alfred's vicinity. He also noticed the strange glint on America's eyes. He had never paid attention to it or at least tried to but Arthur knew it was there. He just couldn't put his finger around it.

France will forever be in this list. That was what Arthur decided just a few hundred years ago. True, he and the frog had a so called 'frenemy' relationship but the word still held its meaning. After all, it only had two letters from the word 'friend' and it had all the letters of 'enemy' in it. It made sense since Arthur would never view France as friend more than he views the Frenchman as an enemy, that would only happen when he's unconscious and have one hell of a hangover or when he was extremely happy, that rarely happened due to the fact that he would only be extremely happy if he was beating France to the ground. France has and will always be a pervert. England occasionally found himself sending pity looks at whoever country Francis has decided to harass, of course that being sexually as always. But these past few years France has mellowed a bit when it comes to him. France has lessened his 'assaults' on Arthur a little and no longer disagrees at every word that comes out of his mouth.(though France still does that just for old times' sakes) Arthur smiled a bit. The years of punching, kicking, beating, torturing, pummeling and all the things he did to France must have finally been planted onto his brain and maybe the frog was slowly, so painfully slow, learning not to mess with England. Thank whatever gods granted that miracle. Though, that doesn't mean France had already stopped being a perverted frog especially around England. It only means that Francis no longer tried to grab England's arse every bloody second he can, now he does that every couple of minutes, hours at his best…

Russia had unexpectedly made it through the list. Arthur and Ivan were never close because he preferred to stay away from the Russian as far as he can. But the last meeting gave England the expression that Russia was out to get him or kill him through irritating the hell out of him. Sure, Russia scared England but these past few days he was more pissed off than to care about that scary aura that looms around Russia, usually succeeding on terrifying Arthur as well as the rest of the countries sane enough to realize Russia is bad news. Arthur doesn't understand what he did to piss off Russia or what he honestly did to catch Russia's most unwanted attention. The bloody giant nation seemed to like pissing the hell out of him. Arthur didn't know what bad luck had attached itself to him that he was to suffer from wankers and gits coming onto him from every corner. For one thing, Ivan seemed to be insanely amused on Arthur, a fact that brought shivers through Arthur's spine. Did Russia got tired at picking on the Baltics and decided to pick on England instead? England doesn't even want to think about the answer cause Arthur somehow conjures up an image of a laughing Russia with his signature pipe, that ever I'M-INSANE smile on his face whenever he thinks of demanding an explanation from the giant nation. England sometimes has nightmares about it, Russia's kolkolkols ominously echoing in his head whenever he wakes up from these nightmares. Arthur doesn't know whether to be concerned about the fact that him, the personification of England was afraid of the soviet nation or the other fact that he dreamt about Russia, bleeding Russia. Something really must be wrong with him. Maybe Arthur should consider taking Ivan off the list. The list might be cursed if he didn't…

Another one was Romania. Arthur didn't really know anything much about the guy but… something threw England off whenever thinks about the Romanian. Arthur's face reddened slightly as he remembered the feeling of Romania's mouth around his finger. God, he should really stop reading those bloody eros. Despite what other nations think, well typically America, Arthur isn't going senile. He might be becoming a scatter-brain but by no means is he going senile. They aren't like normal humans, god how hard does it take to get it through Alfred thick-headed mind? "Probably a few more hundred years" Arthur dead-panned answering his own question. Even if he wanted to eradicate that memory out of his head, he somehow can't and that bleeding pissed off Arthur even more. Not to mention the fact that Romania seemed so smug when he left England a spluttering mess last meeting. Arthur made a mental note to kill the bloody Romanian just in case he did that again…

And also another irritation in the Englishman's life came in the form of one of the most annoying, obnoxious, most boisterous nation he had ever met, well, second to America but close enough…The door to his study was blown open, screws removed from their hinges. Arthur sat there wide-eyed as he looked at one of the irritations he was currently elaborating on.

"England, the awesome me has arrived! Kesesesese"

England twitched slightly. Speaking of bleeding annoyances, one of the biggest nuisances he had just broke down one of his doors…again. Not the Arthur wasn't used to it by now, it just vexed him that Gilbert had to take down at least a door or two whenever he came over. Arthur glared at the Prussian that was now smirking at the Englishman's annoyed expression. Arthur sigh, realizing that glaring at the Prussian idiot won't make him disappear or evaporate from the spot.

"Keep it down, you git! And you haven't 'arrived'. You have been a pain in my neck for two days now!" Arthur spat at the Prussian but it was losing its spark due to England's tiredness.

Prussia just smirked."Oh, cmon Arthur~, you know you love it when the Awesome me visits you" Gilbert winked at the Englishman which caused the receiver of the said action to slightly redden and spew more of his ever colorful 'endearments.'

When Arthur calmed down, he decided to ignore the albino and sit back down at his desk, something Gilbert didn't like. After all Gilbert didn't being ignored, he was too awesome for that. Arthur continued working on his paperwork but it was hard when a certain annoyance is watching not to mention leaning on your shoulder so close you could actually feel their breath on your neck. 'Is that peppermint I smell' Arthur thought as the scent of Gilbert's breath reaches his nose.

"Gilbert, how fast does a recently castrated man move?" England asked as if he was just asking about the weather. Prussia jolted away from the Brit. After all the years of 'friendship' he had with England he happens to know whether the man was bluffing or was bloody, deadly serious. And Arthur's 'statement' (it wasn't a goddamn question, spending time with Brits has gotten Gilbert pretty used to their sarcasm and disguised innuendos, something Gilbert noticed British people are rather fond of.) is just the type of which only a moron would not understand. Gilbert sort of wonders if Arthur had used the same 'statement' on Alfred and how did the American reacted.

Gilbert raised his hands in front of his face, a universal sign of surrendering. "So not awesome England, no need to threaten my five meters, dude so not awesome…" Prussia didn't want any confrontations with Arthur right now that he's tired and has a 96% chances of going ape-shit on him. He has seen Francis get beaten up rather badly when he pushed beyond Arthur's patience and Gilbert so not want to go back to West covered with bruises and wounds as well a few broken ribs. He walked away from Arthur who was now looking at him suspiciously as the awesome him went to one of England's bookshelf. Maybe, Gilbert will get his chance after Arthur relaxed a bit. Gilbert grabbed a book and sat down at the couch as Arthur continued with his paperwork.

Gilbert woke up, book on the floor and him sleeping on the couch. The light entering Arthur's study had a sort of gold colour, signaling that it was already late noon. Gilbert didn't know when exactly he had fallen asleep. All he knew was the book was really boring and he'll be killed if he disturbed Arthur thus must be leading him to fall asleep on the man's couch.

Gilbert looked at Arthur. The Englishman was massaging his neck, no doubt sore due to all the time he was hunched over those papers. It really is no wonder why that Arthur has a terrible stiff neck. Arthur looked ethereal on the gold lighting entering his study. Like a fragile phantom with his hair even though it is messy had a soft gleam in it and his eyes close as those languid fingers massaged his neck and shoulders.

Gilbert knew that Arthur is very beautiful. Of course he at least knew that. How long has he been crashing at Arthur's place not to notice. He has been dropping in and lounging in Arthur's house for decades. Whenever he wanted to drink something besides German beer or just wanted to escape West's so called 'training' he usually runs here. Arthur has been his friend for centuries and even if Arthur says he doesn't like Gilbert's company, Gilbert knows that England is happy he's here, if those slight smiles and the fact that Arthur always welcome Gilbert back are any indication. Not that Gilbert doesn't also crash at Antonio's or Francis' place, it's just that Antonio has Lovino and Gilbert certainly doesn't want to intrude.(he only does when he's with France)And Gilbert doesn't want to sleep anywhere near France, he'll be lucky if he escaped without being rape by the guy or having to listen to all of Francis perverted fantasies. He normally doesn't mind it but when France started talking about Lud or Ivan, Gilbert usually hightailed but not without hitting Francis on the head for mentally molesting his younger brother and just talking about Russia that way is just gross. He so doesn't want to hear France rant about how he would like to see underneath Ivan's coat. Gilbert made a mental note to recommend Francis to talk to a psychologist as soon as possible…

Yes, Arthur has been a valuable friend for Gilbert. A drinking buddy and great restrictor if Gilbert is getting too much. Usually Ludwig is Gilbert's restrictor but lately Gilbert notices that Arthur has also been a restrictor for Gilbert. Strangely Gilbert listens to Arthur (though sometimes he doesn't because he likes to tease the Brit)even without all the threats and Germany's brute strength(lots of people don't think Ludwig doesn't manhandle his brother but in avoidable times he throws a hard stomach jab at Gilbert and it fucking hurts) Arthur is a person Gilbert can go to at all times, that also goes the same for Arthur.

But these past centuries, Gilbert noticed that a lot of countries have an eye on the Brit. Too many to mention. Gilbert could make a list of nations that has feeling for the Brit, whether it was admiration or lust or fuck, even love, though Gilbert could never be sure about that department. But of course the relationship Gilbert has with Arthur is special. Gilbert just didn't know what feeling he has for the Brit… Prussia mentally slapped himself, hard. 'This is not the fucking time to think about that!' Gilbert mentally scolded his awesome self.

But back to the scenario here… Arthur apparently still has not noticed that Gilbert was awake because he was concentrating on lessening the muscle pain he has. A little scowl was on his face signaling that Arthur must not be reaching it. Actually the scene looked rather sensual really. Arthur's head tilted slightly giving Gilbert a generous view of his milky neck, Arthur's petite hand curved rather gracefully and Gott, those fingers…

'Gott, Arthur really does have a talent of being so goddamn seductive and alluring without knowing huh' Gilbert thought as he felt a warm feeling coil in his stomach. He remembers the last world meeting he had successfully sneaked in, England had aroused more than half of the male population in the room with his 'pirate act' Prussia wonders how the other nations would act when they saw him like this. Good thing he'll not find out.

Gilbert rose from the couch and walked stealthily toward England, his signature smirk on place. Arthur's eyelids snapped open as he heard the footsteps. He turned towards Prussia who was now beside him, grinning like an idiot. Arthur raised one of his eyebrows at the man.

"What do you bloody want now, Prussia" Arthur asked the white-haired man, tone hinted with accusation.

Gilbert just continued to smile. "The Awesome me was just going to help, you can thank me later…" And with that, Gilbert walked behind Arthur and removed the shorter man's hands away from his neck but was stopped by the Brit.

Arthur turned to look at the Prussian. "You better not try anything weird or I swear Prussia I'll…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll not try anything you old timer." Prussia smirked as England frowned at him. 'England sorta looks cute when he frowns like that.' Prussia's smirk widening though it was wipe off when Arthur chuckled. Now it's the albino's turn to raise an eyebrow at the Brit.

Arthur let his hand fall to the table and stopped laughing. He looked at Gilbert who now raised an eyebrow at him." You're not as young as you used to be chap, if I remember correctly our age gap isn't that far" England smirked as he saw Prussia glare at him. Arthur could swear he had heard Gilbert mutter 'bastard' under his breath.

Arthur just turned his back on the Prussian and rechecked his paperwork. Gilbert didn't need to be told twice. It was a permission and one the Prussia took gladly. With a smirk, Gilbert started to massage Arthur's neck. His finger putting pressure on the taunted muscles while his other hand massaged Arthur's tender left shoulder. The soothing movement continued for minutes or more. Gilbert felt the shivers that run through Arthur's body as he continued to unwind those tensed nerves. He smirked.

Gilbert, even though Arthur wouldn't admit it, was doing a great job. It was true that Arthur needed help in reaching those painful areas. He lowered the papers and relaxed on his chair. Hell, he could imagine Gilbert's smug face. Just imagining made him want to punch the smug smirk off the taller man's face but Arthur just didn't care at this current moment. 'I'll just let this one pass' England thought as he mellowed even more.

The hands changed their positions. Now it was Prussia's left hand massaging his neck and the other kneading his right shoulder. Arthur let out a sound that suspiciously sounded like a mewl when Gilbert massage a rather sensitive part of his neck. Arthur blushed furiously when he heard Gilbert chuckle slightly, realizing what he had just done. The blush reached up the tip of his ears and his neck also reddened much to Prussia's amusement. Arthur's neck turned a very interesting colour of red. Now Gilbert understands why Spain loves tomatoes. Their red colour is just so appealing it beckons people to bite into them, that colour resembling the dainty neck in front of him now. Let's just say Prussia is having a hard time trying not to nibble at the said neck or worst, bite it…

England started to wiggle a bit, the red hue on his ears retreating but his neck remained red. He relaxed since it seems Prussia will not tease or try anything perverted on him. Arthur heaved a deep sigh to calm himself. This steady breathing had continued for a few long minutes.

Arthur was starting to calm down when Prussia pressed on that spot again, successfully bring out a moan from him. He blushed again but this time he hadn't heard anything from the Prussian. Come to think of it, Gilbert has been rather silent but nonetheless Arthur decided to reprimand him.

Without looking at Gilbert, Arthur said "Prussia, if you bloody try something like that again I'll…"

Arthur was cut off when he felt Gilbert's breath on his neck. The breath was cold but it made Arthur flush even more. Arthur's own breathing hitch when he felt Prussia's teeth, PRUSSIA'S TEETH! scrape across an artery. Arthur could clearly feel Gilbert's canines grazing through his skin. Arthur yelped when he felt something wet, Gilbert's tongue, slide through that cursed sensitive area on his neck. He could have sworn that Prussia mumbled "Just a taste" or something like that. His body shivered when Gilbert nibbled on that part once again abusing it.

Arthur jumped off the chair and backed away from the Prussian but as the gods seem to spite him, he tripped on the papers that were innocently laid on his floor. Arthur fell on his arse and cursed at his bad luck. 'Good thing that the floor was carpeted, it didn't hurt much.' Arthur thought as he rubbed his arse. It might not hurt that much but it still bloody hurt.

Arthur was going to cut off Prussia's goddamn bloody balls for what he did or at least hang him by his wee toes at the backyard. He looked up to glare at the Prussian but was stooped when he saw Gilbert hovering over him, leaning on his knees. His breathing hitched as the bloody Prussian trapped him, both of his hand on Arthur side, the rest of his body in between England's legs, knee dangerously close to… Arthur blushed again as he realized the position they are in.

"G-Gilbert, W-what the b-bloody hell are you doing! Y-you K-KRAUT!" Arthur shouted, resisting the instinct to throw the other man off. It wasn't the first time Gilbert tried something like this, after all he is friends with France. Arthur looked directly at the man's eyes. The look in them, Arthur didn't understand it. It wasn't the same as France's rape look, Arthur shivered as he remembered Francis' rape face. Somehow that look traumatized him, if not traumatized he's still bloody scared whenever he remembers it. Arthur suddenly had the urge to go France and punch Francis right in the face. But of course he can't, especially in the situation his in now…Maybe later…

Gilbert's eyes held a serious gleam in it, it sort of unnerved Arthur. True, it also held glints of lust in it (Arthur can tell that, based on Francis' looks. He's an expert in it. Come to think of it Francis' eyes always held that lecherous look in them, another reason to flog the man hard on the face.)but it held something warm in it. Gilbert's breathing was labored and Arthur clearly saw himself in Gilbert's red irises. Another sign that wasn't just lust, Gilbert's eyes weren't dull by it.

Arthur paled when he saw Prussia's head advance to his neck, their bodies far too bloody close for comfort. Gilbert sniffed Arthur's hair. 'He smells like a trees, their leaves, of that bitter smell of oak and strangely…of vanilla.' Gilbert took another sniff of Arthur's scent. Gilbert has always been tempted to ask why Arthur smelled like he had been sleeping in piles of leaves and twigs or if he has been spending time at the forests nearby his house. Arthur's smell has always intrigued Gilbert. The vanilla or wherever that came from gave the wood-like smell sweetness in it. France had told Gilbert that England is a child of nature. According to Francis, Arthur had lived in the forests for a long time. He knew the every inch of it. Thinking about it, Arthur's scent suited him. Gilbert hummed in agreement.

"Gilbert?"

Gilbert's eyes snapped open. He doesn't remember closing them. He had withdrawn his head from the nook of England's neck in order to look at Arthur. One of Arthur's eyebrows was raised at him. 'Arthur doesn't look like he's scared or he'll murder me.' Gilbert sighed. He threw England a genuine smile. Gilbert might not know how he felt about the shorter man but he knew Arthur was important.

"Arthur, I-…"

**BAM!**

Arthur and Gilbert looked at the door, wide-eyed. The whole door was broken down together with its hinges. Oh, well so much for fixing it. In the door stood a red-faced Northern Ireland, a frothing Wales and furious Scotland. England raised and eyebrow at them.

Scotland yelled "Get the hell off me wee brother! Ye bastard!"

"What do you mean…"that was when Arthur remembered the position Gilbert and him are in. He blushed as Scotland hauled Gilbert off of him. Scotland punched Gilbert on the face, hard…

And that's how the day ended, with Arthur trying to calm down Allistor and his brothers and with Arthur and Prussia explaining that nothing happened, though Prussia had a large bruise in his face that from Scotland of course. In the end Gilbert didn't finish what he had wanted to say to the Brit.

* * *

><p>A castle in Romania…<p>

Romania was sitting on of the castle's windows, hair being blown by the wind as he looks at the full moon. A squeak got his attention. He looked upward, seeing a bat hanging upside down, clawing onto the cracks of the window. Romania smiled at the bat and the bat let out another squeak as if to say he is happy to see the nation.

"You know I met someone interesting in the world meeting" Romania said, smiling at the bat again. The bat just let out a few squeaks as if it is talking to the strawberry blond young man.

Romania pouted when he heard the squeaks the bat made. "No, it wasn't Hungary" Romania answered. "And why would it be Hungary, she's really boring you know" Romania added turning to look at the moon again. The bat flew in Romania's side, squeaks and all. Romania just smirked at his friend.

"No, no one you said~" Romania said in sing-song voice. The bat just tipped his head to the side and squeaked some more.

Romania just smiled again. "Arthur is really cute, you know…"

The bat just squeaked some more and Romania laughed, laughter echoed through the castle halls, audible to the servants that were still wandering throughout the castle.

"Yes, he's very interesting and just so cute~" Romania rested his head in palms and looked up the moon.

The bat had squeaked some more and flew above Romania's head. Romania blinked his eyes repeatedly when he heard the question. The bat flew back beside Romania in order to see what the man's reaction to his question was.

"Arthur is just not interesting and cute…"Romania closed his eyes to think. His lips curved to a smirk. "He also happens to taste very nice." He turned to look at his companion, red eyes shining in bliss and mischievousness. The bat just opened its mouth to form what seemed to be toothy grin. The bat launched itself to the sky.

"Ahh, I can't wait until the next meeting…" Romania said looking at the lone bat that flew in the light of the full moon.

(1).rat-arsed: terribly drunk

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, that's it. Urgh... I sort of hate the Scotland brawl part, I was planning to make it longer! Sorry for all the people that were waiting for more RomaniaEngland. That is the best I could fit it. And I see Prussia has appeared, my mind has been mentally begging me to make a PrUk fanfic but since I'm still busy this is the best I could do. And to those who are wondering what I have been raving about, the whole 'Prussia crashes at England's place' I developed the head cannon when I heard 'Oresama's blog' the part when Prussia had dinner in England place. England doesn't normally invite people to dinner and they seemed to be very good friends and ummm… so there. And sorry if this chapter is a failure, I was practicing for future chapters…**

**And yayyy~ I got my laptop back, well not really back. My brother is just kind enough to let me borrow it. And happy birthday to my nii-chan, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NII-CHAN! Please review and tell me if I did well or not, if I have anything to improve, it's really weird writing something like this… So much different from reading it… And also if you liked the PrUk!**

**P.S**

**Chapters, why are you being sooo overly long! **


	5. The weirdness continues

**Disclaimer**: I do not own hetalia, or any of its characters…

**Warning: **Swearing, violence, grammar and spelling errors, nothing much…

**The weirdness continues…**

"Japaaannnnnn!"

A loud boisterous voice broke the silence in the traditional Japanese home, successfully shocking the Japanese man who was in the middle of his afternoon tea.

Loud footsteps can be heard as the 'really loud person' let himself in much to Japan's chagrin. Without even looking, Japan already knew who the 'really loud person' was. The footsteps approached the room he was currently in. The shoji doors were opened, revealing a blond haired American.

Japan just meekly smiled. It was obvious that he was now used to the man's antics. "How are you, America-san?" setting down his tea.

America flomped next to the Japanese, smile on his face. "Japan, is it true the next meeting will be held at your place?" the American asked.

"Hai, that is true, America-san" the Japanese looked at the America recognizing the look in the American's face.

"Wow! That is so cool!" Alfred said fist-pumping in the air.

The Blond had a certain habit of visiting other nations without letting them know. The orient man was used to these visits a lot though Japan knew that America usually visits if he wants something.

The two remained silent, staring at the peaceful Japanese garden. Japan was drinking his tea and America looking around. America cleared his throat, effectively getting Japan's attention.

"Ummm, Japan… there is something I would like to ask you…" America said, scratching the back of his head.

Japan resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow at the blond-haired man. After all it would not be polite to do so. "What is it, America?" curiosity lacing his question.

"It's about the next meeting. I want it to be… something more different?" America said, leaving it to hang.

"What do you have in mind America-san?" it had piqued Kiku's interest.

Seeing that the man was willing to hear his totally brilliant idea out, Alfred smiled. "I want to make the meeting more interesting and for the rest of the other countries to connect with your culture more, Japan"

"Shall we discuss your proposition then, Jones-san" Japan said, mind wondering just what Alfred had in mind.

**After an hour…**

"So what do you think, do you like it?" Alfred was grinning at Japan. Japan looked thoughtful at the moment taking in what Alfred wanted to do.

"Hmmm, this could work. Though I wonder how the others would react to it." the passive man said.

"C'mon, Japan! The others would surely be fine with it! After all you have been a gracious host to them so I really don't think they'll object it. And besides, it is awesome because I thought of it!" Alfred said beaming at the man.

It was clear that whatever Alfred had suggested, Kiku was greatly interested with it. "Alright, but I'll have to start the preparations, I have reservations to make and some other things to arrange as well."

"Thanks Kiku!" Alfred hugged the small black-haired man making the poor man blush. Although Kiku was used to these kind of endearments, he was still taken aback by them.

Alfred stood up and walk to the door. "I'll leave it to you then." sending the still red-faced man his signature sunny grin. Alfred closed the screen door and led himself out.

* * *

><p>"Bastard" Prussia glared at the Scotsman across the table. The Scotsman returned the gesture by sneering at the white-haired German.<p>

"Aren't you going to listen, Allistor? Honestly, I have been trying to explain this since last night" England heaved another sigh.

Arthur didn't have any sleep last night. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was sticking out. Gilbert and his brothers had been going at it all night. He had thoroughly explained it to his brothers. Nothing happened between him and Gilbert. Though he didn't mention the fact that Gilbert really did pounced on him. Arthur felt his blood rush to his face when he remembered the position he and Gilbert were in. Of course Arthur will not tell this to his brothers. He knows full well what they could do to Gilbert and that there will be bloodshed if he were to tell them.

Also, Gilbert seemed grateful that Arthur didn't feed him to the lions, that being Arthur's furious brothers. Gilbert might be a bloody kraut but he is one of Arthur's important friends, very few had that title in Arthur's long life. He is not as perverted as France and he might have just been messing with Arthur(if that is so he'll hang Gilbert upside-down by his 'five meters') Gilbert never did anything bad to Arthur except for those pranks he and France pulled on the Brit (Which by the way had the two gotten a broken neck, some awful bruises and a dislocated jaw)

When Arthur confronted Gilbert (far from the hearing radars of Scotland), He just laughed and said that he was just making a joke… Arthur didn't believe him but didn't push it. As long as the man never tries anything like that again, Arthur will not be force to punish the Prussian in the most sadistic and horrible way he can.

" And I believe ye, I just want to kick this Prussian's arse out of yer door but ye wouldnae let me" the Scotsman snarled.

" Alba is definitely right! We should kick that kraut's arse for good." North Ireland shouted. He was sitting at the couch, glaring at the Prussian as well.

Arthur sighed again. He looked at Wales who sat at the couch as well. Wales remained silent though his eyes bore through Arthur's green ones intently. Arthur knew that Wales wanted an explanation but he had explained enough… Anymore would get Gilbert mutilated or Arthur being embarrassed about it for decades.

"You can't do that. I'll not allow it. I told you everything is fine and Prussia is a guest. It isn't new to you that Prussia visits me from time to time, right?" England stared at his brothers.

"Aye, but we dinnae expected to see ye pinned down by im, ye eedjit." At this England frowned but a thin blushed appeared on his face.

"It wasn't Iggy's fault you know, we were just playing around, really…" Prussia interjected. England looked at Prussia. Gilbert's head looked away from him but Arthur could clearly see that Gilbert's face was reddened as well.

"You wannae get another black eye again, ye bampot" Scotland stood up, glaring at the Prussian.

Prussia stood up as well and gave Scotland the finger. This of course pissed of Scotland which ended on both Prussia and Scotland rolling on the floor, trying to rip each other apart. England sighed, Northern Ireland cheered Scotland while Wales keep the strawberry-blond down.

England ended up kicking the lot off them out. Prussia had some new bruises to add to his black eye. But Scotland had a broken nose and some bruises as well. He have to call Germany to explain to him what happened and clear the fact that it was both Prussia's and Scotland's fault, not just Prussia. Germany might be too hard on Gilbert, something Arthur found unfair. Half of it was his stupid brother's fault, it was his responsibility.

His house looked like a hurricane came in and wrecked it. The table was broken, some of his lamps were broken as well and his carpet was stained with blood. His mobile was hidden amongst the ruin, its beeping caught England's attention. He read the messages:

_From Alfred:_

_Yo, Artie! How are you? I'm fine coz I'm great like that!_

_Anyway~ Our next World meeting will be held in Japan's place! And oh, yeah…_

_We have a surprise for everyone! I'm sure they'll love it! _

_FROM THE AWESOME HERO~_

Whatever that surprise is Arthur doubted it is that bad. After all Kiku did agree to it. He just hoped that whatever it is Alfred wouldn't get away too easily. Arthur certainly didn't want to stop another fight between Alfred and Russia (not the boy doesn't have any other enemies. On the contrary, Alfred had this amazing ability to piss off other people quite easily). He scrolled down again. Arthur's eyes widened. The next message was from Gilbert.

_From Gilbert:_

_Iggy, I'm sorry I trashed your house, as well as trashing your bastard brother, tell him that. _

_And thank you for covering for me… I really sort of thought you'll tell them, thanks though…_

_Sorry for, you know that… I was just…_

_I know it was very unawesome of the awesome me so whatever happened, please just forget it…_

_Gilbert…_

Now this has gotten Arthur to raise his eyebrow. Normally his Prussian friend would sign something egoistic under his messages and If Arthur know one thing about the Prussian, it's that Prussia seldom says sorry, saying his far too awesome for that. It was just far from the character of the self-centered bastard. But Arthur knew that Gilbert was sincere on asking his forgiveness. Gilbert isn't really one to lower himself like this. That is how England knew that the man was sincere, it was hard for Gilbert to lower himself and seek repentance, a trait Arthur and Gilbert shares. Arthur sighed.

Of course he'll forgive the git… He had covered for Gilbert, right. Arthur could never stay that mad to Gilbert…

Arthur looked at the mess his house was in. He had to clean this as soon as he can, the mess is an eyesore. And with that England started to pick up the shards of glasses on his floor…

* * *

><p>Romania's place…<p>

" Hmmm, it seems that the meeting will be held at that short Asian's house… Now what was his name again" Romania muttered as he was scrolling down the email he had received from Germany.

Romania shouted as he remembered the name of their host. "Ah, that's right it Japan, that Asian man that Germany and Italy always hang out with! I get to see Arthur soooon!"

Romania twirled his chair, happiness emitting from him. Then he frowned. "Oh, yeah… the meeting isn't due until a month from now."

The Romanian jumped away from his chair and started pacing around the room. "Awww, I still wouldn't get to see Arthur soon" his voice sounded dejected.

"Though, February is just by the corner…" the strawberry-blond smiled "maybe I could send him flowers or something like that!"

Romania frowned a bit. "I better ask Hungary what I should give to a Brit for Valentine's though…"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, here's my latest chapter! A bit shorter than the other ones really. It's crappy really but it had to be here. I was going to move forward to the next meeting but I wanted to do a Valentine chapter so this really had to be here. You people could just guess what America and Japan were planning, though your guesses are welcome, I might find something interesting in them. The next chapter will be in February, it's long to compensate for the lack of happenings in this one, not that that chapter has any relations with the main plot…<strong>

**Prussia has appeared again… I'm tempted to make him a key player, I love him… And to all people who had been asking… England will be with Romania! Though Romania will go to hell first of course… Having to deal with England's brothers and all. And yeah Review and tell me your guesses, mine's a little bit shaky sooo I would like to have your guesses. **

**And yeah, Happy new year guys!**


	6. Valentine's day:The hell begins

**Disclaimer: **I don't own hetalia and all credit goes to the great Himaruya-sensei!

**Warning: **Swearing, as usual, deadly frying pans, OOC characters and a few slips in the grammar and spelling that I might have missed. Please continue~

**Valentine's Day, the hell begins…Part 1**

It was clear that if Arthur dreaded any day, that would be Valentine's day. It isn't because of America's constant whining about Arthur's chocolates being bitter (they certainly are not!) or the fact his brothers liked to make his life a living hell a hundred times more during this particular day and just plain wreck his house... Also having France on your neck all day is tiring… but Arthur is used to all of it.

It is also not the fact that Arthur will have to make chocolates for a stupid American, three obnoxious brothers, a Frenchman that will surely pester him next morning if he didn't get any, for his allies(a little appreciation) and to some countries that were nice to him(honestly Japan is the only one Arthur could think of)And for his children.

It is the fact that these past few years, England had been receiving chocolates from certain people he really doesn't want to get any chocolates from.(or anything at all for that matter) Last year he had received chocolates from Hong Kong. England was really happy but… the chocolates were loaded with mini fireworks. He was just glad that it didn't explode on his , Arthur was sort of happy it exploded in a certain perverted Frenchman's face. That serves Francis right for snooping around other peoples gifts. The only letdown was the fact that those were meant for him…

Another former colony had sent England some chocolates for Valentine's day. It was India. The boy is known to be a good cook so when Arthur got chocolates from him, he was dying to eat it. Of course, what Arthur didn't know was that the chocolates were laced with powdered red peppers… Arthur could have sworn his mouth was on fire and his head would explode… though that gave Allistor and his brothers a good laugh. They couldn't stop talking about it for weeks…

Also Australia and New Zealand… England doesn't even want to think about them. The chocolates were nice but having that wild demon Koala delivered it to him… that was just harsh. Australia should have known that that thing practically hates England to his very core. Arthur had one hell of a time before he could get that cuddly-demon-from-hell back in the box and call Australia to pick up his demon-pet right after that second. Arthur barely had any sleep because every time he took his eyes off of the box, the Koala would try to escape. When Arthur saw Australia and New Zealand with grins on their faces, he had a feeling that those two did plan it. Though when Arthur questioned the Australian, he just replied that Arthur might need a hug and who would be better to give him one other than the cuddly marsupial. Yeah, a hug… that is if Arthur wanted a hug coupled with bruises, bitemarks and a couple of scratches and cuts. Arthur just hoped that Australia's demon-pet is vaccinated…

Seychelles had a few tricks up her sleeves too. Of all of Arthur's colonies, she is the longest that had been sending Arthur booby-trapped chocolates. It varies from year to year. Sometimes it is just ordinary valentine chocolates, sometimes it is laced with some paralyzing herb that would leave Arthur paralyzed for hours. Arthur suspects that his other colonies might have been influenced by Seychelles, she is, after all the origin of it all. Though Arthur wonders why America hasn't thrown something like that at him… England just hopes America isn't planning to start this year…

Besides having his colonies out to get him, England had other much bigger problems to encounter during Valentine's day. These past few years Arthur has been receiving chocolates from Russia… Arthur almost fainted when he first saw that parcel. He tried to think of another person who could have sent it to him. Arthur insists that it was joke from Seychelles or any of his other colonies but… there was no mistaking that signature… It is definitely Ivan Braginski's signature. No one would be evil enough(or even stupid enough) to try to imitate the giant nation. Arthur is just glad that those chocolates didn't have anything suspicious in them… Just plain chocolates… from Russia… The gesture is suspicious enough if not downright scary… And the fact that because Ivan sends Arthur chocolates, he has to return the favor(if he doesn't want to face Russia's ever-scare-the-shit-out-of-people smile the next meeting) by giving the soviet nation chocolates as well.

Not to mention England's older brothers are being such bloody nuisances. They are not content to just turning Arthur's house upside-down. No, they also like to mess with the chocolates England was making at the same time mess with chocolates he had received. Arthur would find his cooking utensils missing or broken and he typically suffers from constant vexing, bullying and pestering from his brothers. These bloody incidents typically results to burnt chocolates and Arthur having to make another batch. It has been like that ever since Scotland and his brothers accidentally visited while he was making chocolates for America... And it won't be stopping this year either.

Arthur heaved a sigh. Valentine's day is just around the corner which meant Hell is just about the corner as well. He will have to start getting ingredients for those chocolates. At least while his brothers are not present at the moment. He'll have to make them soon or it will be like it last year… and so are the other past Valentines days. Arthur's temper has never been stretched that far before and Valentine's day is one of the days that did it, another time is during Christmas…

Arthur let out another sigh. "Whatever it is, there is no postponing that bloody cursed day…" statement glazed with defeat.

"Sometimes I wish I never ended my isolation…" England let his head down and groaned. "Even France is much easier to handle than those imbeciles… At least I could beat that frog up harder than the usual…"

And with that Arthur rose up from his chair and grabbed his coat. There is other better time than the present to prepare and besides… Arthur wouldn't be caught dead thinking about France more that what is necessary.

* * *

><p>"So…why are you here again?" Hungary asked the strawberry-blond haired man. For like five times already, though, Romania seemed unfazed by the woman's hostility. He has known Hungary for a long time… Hostility isn't something new when it comes to their relationship.<p>

"I told you already…" Vlad set down the tea he was drinking. "I wanted to ask would be a great Valentine's gift for Arthur"

Hungary glared at the man. "You aren't really serious about that, are you?"

Romania smirked. "So what if I am" He threw a challenging look at the Hungarian.

"Vlad, if you're planning to mess with England, I suggest you go and mess with Bulgaria instead" Hungary said as she fixes the puckers on her skirt.

Romania just raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "And, why is that?"

"Because of the fact that you have tons of competition and the other fact that the man in question barely even knows you!" Hungary shouted as if that would get the Romanian to change his mind…

And of course it doesn't…

"Pftt, hahahaha… No need to be worked up about it Liz, hahaha…" the Romanian was hysterically laughing, clutching his stomach, making Hungary glare at him once more.

When Romania recovered from his laughing fit, he looked at the Hungarian who was about ready to pummel him with her frying pan.

"One thing Liz, is that I do not care if there are lots of competition, makes victory sweeter that way" Romania smirked. "And besides I know that I'll win" He sent Hungary a condescending look. Romania knew that if he didn't stop now he'll probably not get out of the house without a couple of bruises and a severe internal head hemorrhage…

"And as for the so called fact that Arthur and me aren't acquainted…" He smiled a mischievous grin at the Hungarian. "…that could be arranged."

Hungary sunk deeper into the chair. Her efforts of diverting Romania's newfound fascination over a certain Brit was failing… and failing rather terribly. She knows that the strawberry-blond country would be in deep shit for this… though it isn't like he hasn't been in any other shit like this one. Romania is and will always be a magnet for these things…and it doesn't help that he practically seeks it out also…

Elizaveta has bets that the Brit would end up with a certain American… and having a certain Romanian mess it up… She already has enough problems, concerning the sudden intrusion of a certain Russian. No, Hungary would prevent that. Yes, she will…

Hungary's disappointment didn't go unnoticed by the Romanian. It was obvious. Romania knows that normally, Elizaveta would be over-zealous about thing like this… Centuries of putting up with the girl's fangirl squeals and shriek have thought Romania that. They have known each other since they were kids. Would people honestly expect Romania not to know of Hungary's not-so-secret fetish about male-male romance? People who will, are idiots.

"Hey, Liz… Are you disappointed that I like someone else other than you" the strawberry-blond nation leaned in towards the Hungarian who was startled by the sudden movement from her guest.

Romania smirked as he saw the surprise at Hungary's face. "Are you by any chance…" Romania used his hand that was placed in the table as leverage to whisper into the Hungarian's ear. "…jealous…"

The next thing Romania knew was that he was hit by something hard… which he guessed was Hungary's ever-trusty frying pan, not only once but multiple times. There was only one thing in Romania's mind:

Hungary is a demon, no doubt about that…

And she is definitely not jealous…

Just bloody pissed off…

* * *

><p>"Now what?"<p>

Arthur was already down with the groceries. The chocolates he brought last year were around 3 pounds but he had to buy another one because of the failures he made. This year he had brought around 4 pounds just in case.

Arthur would have just bought Valentines chocolate so that he didn't have to go through all the trouble but…

"_Hahaha, Angleterre can't even make a chocolate… so much for the British Empire!"(cue mocking laughter)_

A vein popped in Arthur's head. 'No way in hell would I let that bloody frog say that to me again!' he gritted his teeth.

Arthur didn't understand why people said his cooking taste awful but it tasted fine for him. But he knew that his pastries aren't that bad at least… When America ate a chocolate he made, he didn't faint or puked it out…though he said it was a bit bitter. To be honest, America didn't say it was a bit bitter. His exact words were it is 'fucking bitter' though he still ate it so it doesn't matter.

Fact remains that England's chocolates aren't as deadly as the other things he makes. That is why countries aren't as weary of receiving chocolates from the Brit… They might not be as good Switzerland's chocolate but… he does try to improve.

"Well…'ow about start making some fer us."

Arthur squeaked when he felt a hot breath on his ear. He turned around to see Scotland smirking. He must have been blushing since the red-haired man's smirk got bigger. He hadn't even heard Allistor come in. Much less sneak behind him like that.

"Erm… H-how long have you been here?" England felt cold sweat forming in his forehead as he saw Wales and North Ireland walk in.

"Hmm~ we 'ave been here fer quite a while, Iggy~" Connor's grin unnerved Arthur even more.

"Seriously, four pounds of chocolate, do you want America to gain more weight." Wales raised an eyebrow at the Brit as he continued to scrutinize the paper bags.

"Hey!" Arthur swatted Dylan's hands away from bags.

"You know that it's your bloody fault that I had to get another extra pound!" Arthur glared at his brothers.

"Och, that hurts, ye know." feigned affliction tinted the Scots' reply.

"Good then, at least I could hurt you without me getting a few bruises now and then…" Arthur's voice slowly trailed away as he turned his attention back to the groceries.

What he missed was the slight darkening of Allistor's eyes as well as Wales' and Northern Ireland's serious expressions as they stare at the Brit.

* * *

><p>Austria sighed. He was tuning his cleaning his piano when he heard a crash in one of the rooms. He strode through the long corridor of his house and entered a lit room…<p>

Austria handed over the ice bag to Romania who was now sitting at the couch. "So what exactly happened?"

"Ask your wife." Romania deadpanned as he put the ice bag onto an awful bump on his head, his hat on the floor.

"You were asking for it, you bastard." said Hungary who was still glaring at the Romanian with so much venom that it made Roderich cringed, though the said Romanian was unfazed.

…let just say that Austria almost fainted when he saw the scene when he came barging in. He should have knocked first… that would have saved him from future nightmares involving his beloved wife and her ever trusty frying pan… Romania was lying on the floor, face flat with Hungary looming over him with the same murderous aura Roderich typically see on the Hungarian whenever Prussia was in the vicinity, frying pan in hand. It was a great setting for a bloody murder, well except it was a frying pan, not a knife… Oh, how Roderich wished he had knocked first.

"I was only teasing you, you paranoid she-woman" Vlad grumbled under his breath, though Elizeveta still heard it. This resulted to the brunette attempting to strangle the strawberry-blond man, Romania was lucky Austria was there. If it weren't for him, he would have died of air-lost or a broken neck… might, but even if he'll not die, it'll still hurt like hell. Well, they're nations, they might be immortal but they still feel pain…and Romania knew that Hungary is one of the most famous countries when it comes to administrating pain.

When Hungary calmed down, Austria let go of her. Roderich just massaged his forehead as the room was filled with animosity and the plain desire to rip someone's head off.

Austria looked at Romania, who was now mumbling something along the lines "paranoid, insane fangirl" Roderich was just glad that the little insult was unheard.

"Why are you here, Vlad?" Roderich asked. Though it isn't unusual for the Romanian to visit, after all they are neighbors but still…

Romania set down the icebag and stared at Roderich. All in all, Austria is someone that Romania could at least have a decent conversation with. He is not as exciting to talk to as Elizeveta and is not as fun to mess with as Bulgaria but at least he'll not hit Romania with a frying pan. That's a good start.

Austria could feel sweat forming on his forehead as the strawberry-blond man stared him down. Romania's gazed is unnerving even if Austria was getting use to it.

"Hey, Austria, got any plans for Valentines Day?" Romania asked out of the blue.

On cue, Austria blushed and averted his eyes from Romania. The truth is he was going to surprise his wife to a candlelight dinner for two…and he's writing a new song for the Hungarian. Everything is a secret though…

Hungary just looked at the scene. In her mind she was practically rolling on the floor. 'Oh, where's a camera when you need one! Roderich looks so cute~' She couldn't open her mouth because then she'll probably squeal and ruin this. Oh how Hungary wished she brought her camera.

Austria who is still fidgeting didn't notice the crazed look on his wife's eyes. "W-well, I-I have something in p-plan." he stuttered.

"Well what is it? You look like you could think of something nice for Valentines Day. Unlike your wife that is just full of god awful cheer…" Romania's last statement was dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey! I could think of good things too!" Hungary shouted.

Romania scoffed. "Yeah, along the lines of bondage and sadomasochism, though I don't think Arthur would like that…"

Austria's eyebrow rose as he heard England's human name. Surely , the Arthur Romania was talking about isn't the island nation that abandoned him during the Austrian succession, though Roderich does not held grudges for the Brit, it's just that…

"Umm, if I wouldn't offend, this "Arthur" wouldn't happen to be England, correct?" Austria asked, voice foreboding.

Hungary and Romania stared at the Austrian. They were surprised at how Austria's voice changed from meek to serious.

Hungary's grimaced, she isn't used to this suffocating atmosphere "Ah, Roderich it's…"

"Yes, why did you asked?" Romania said staring at Roderich, eyes scrutinizing the man.

"Nothing, nothing at all…it's just that…" Austria looked lost in his thoughts that Romania considered throwing a pillow at his face.

"Ah…sorry about that, I just remembered something." and with Austria turned towards the door. Romania and Hungary just stared at him. Hungary's eyes shows confusion while Romania's eyes narrowed at the man.

With the hand on the knob, Austria faced the two nations at the room. "From what I heard from a…friend, England doesn't have anything he likes in particular, especially when it's celebrations like Christmas and Valentines day, so whatever you give, it doesn't have to be that special or unique. All you have to do is make sure you are sincere because from what he told me, Arthur would see right through you."  
>Austria smiled. "And also, I think it's funny. Even though England is one of the most cunning and intelligent nation I have ever met, he's very dense and stubborn. I guess when I think about it… the two of them are a lot the same." Austria let out a little laugh.<p>

Romania raised an eyebrow at the Austrian. "Just who is this "friend" of yours?" Hungary looked at Austria eager to learn who this friend is.

Austria winked. "It's a secret…."

Austria walked out of the room but he still heard a crash and Romania swearing and shouting at Hungary to wake up.

* * *

><p>FEW DAYS AWAY FROM VALENTINES DAY~<p>

"Tell me again, why exactly are you making chocolates for those gits?" Wales, who was currently sitting at the table, asked England who was in the middle of melting the chocolates.

"I told you already, it's just for formality." England replied as he stirs the chocolate.

"Ye can use Christmas too, if it is just fer formality ye know. I mean giving thank ye presents and all…"

"Hmm, maybe it isnae much of a formality, more like Arthur really wannae give chocolates fer other folks"

Arthur glared back at Scotland and Northern Ireland who had joined Wales in his kitchen. Scotland was leaning at the doorway while North made himself comfortable at the table.

"No, Allistor, it is a bloody formality and a thank you for them… And something to rub off that stinky frog's hairy bloody face!" Arthur didn't notice that he left the chocolates over the water for too long and has started to burn.

A bitterly sweet smell invaded Arthur's and his brother's nostrils. Scotland quirked his eyes towards the stove and smirked as Arthur panicked. One of the usual causes of Arthur's culinary failures is his nervousness and panic over small things. North sniggered and Wales sighed. They haven't even started to terrorize their little brother and yet he was failing on his own…

England dipped a spoon on the melted chocolate. "It's bitter…" and with that Arthur hanged his head down while Scotland and North Ireland laughed and Wales sighed again.

Wales rested his head on his palm and stared at the Brit, who was now thinking of a way to sweeten the burnt chocolate. "I told you to use the microwave…and don't you dare add sugar, do you want it to be coarse…" Wales said as the Brit was going to reach for the sugar. Arthur just frowned at this.

"Yes, you told me… but do you want to have the Kitchen to be nearly burnt again. I swear, that bloody thing hates me…" Arthur glared at the said microwave.

"Aye, and so does the rest of the appliances in the Kitchen. Though it isnnae a surprise, after all ye try to burn them every time." Scotland smirked as the Brit glowered at him.

North grinned at England. "Ye know,oi would like to eat it~ Even though it is bitter, I'm used to it by now"

Allistor and Dylan laughed while Arthur glared at his younger brother albeit a furious blush spreading through his face like the plague.

"I hate you guys, you know that, right?" England grumbled.

"We love you too, Artie~" Northern Ireland said, grin lighting up his freckled face. Scotland just smirked and Wales smiled.

"Stupid bloody wankers" And with that Arthur turned back to his work. At least he'll make sure not to use boiling water this time. Allistor just shrugged away the insult, Dylan just ignored him and looked somewhere else and Connor looked at Arthur, staring

Northern Ireland didn't really like interrupting England whenever he cooks. He feels happy every time he sees that adorable look on Arthur's face when he is concentrating on cooking. Not to mention the goofy smile the Brit has every time he is done. Being immune to England's cooking has its privileges.(though there are times his resistance fails him) For Connor, being able to see Arthur smile like…it's just great. And having it all to himself is just dandy.(albeit his brothers share these situations too)

So no one can blame the red-haired teen(if you can call him that)if he feels irritated during this particular time of the year. Seeing his brother fret about things like this is fun (Arthur looks so cute when his distressed) but it's the reason that gets to him…

Arthur, his brother…making chocolates… worst, Valentine chocolates, for those bloody wankers… Having to spend most of his brother time with them isn't enough. They have to get chocolates from Arthur as well! Not to mention those bloody chasers and admirers Arthur has. Of course, Connor knows this… he'll be a real nitwit or just bloody ignorant if hr wouldn't notice it. Arthur is…very special. It isn't a wonder why he has so many goddamn admirers. Even if the Englishman swears a lot, a very stiff person and has some serious anger issues, if someone would look closely…he's unique and special, besides being very beautiful. Something must be wrong with Northern Ireland because his perspective of what is beautiful happens to be a lanky, small-built Englishman with caterpillar eyebrows and a mop of permanently disheveled hair.

Northern Ireland just stared at his brother trying to start over again. He wasn't really kidding of wanting to eat the melted chocolate even though it is bitter. Anything England makes with such dedication seems to taste a lot better for him.

"So who are the lucky ones that ye are making these fer?" A gruff voice snapped Northern Ireland from his musings. It was his eldest brother Scotland.

England was chopping the chocolates. He checked the water as well to make sure it isn't boiling. "Do I have to enumerate? I think you already knew who they are."

"I'm also curious about. If I remember, you made something for France and Canada last year. Not to mention those other people you sent chocolates for" Wales said, purposely avoiding a certain American's name.

" I made one for America, for Australia and New Zealand, for Seychelles, for India, for Hong Kong, for Germany, for China, for Japan, for Canada, for France, for Russia and for Prussia…"

England turned around and stared at his brothers. "For you guy as well… All in all it makes fifteen people."

"Ye still remember all that?"

England glared at the Scotsman. "Yes, I still bloody remember all that. I'm not going senile."

"So to sum it up, yer making chocolates for a bloody Nazi, an insane, power hungry bloke, a slimy, perverted frog, a drugdealer, and for yer wee ex-colonies. And adding that bastard albino that tried to molest you at yer own house. Are ye a masochist or are ye just asking for pain?" Scotland said as he lit his cigarette.

"No smoking inside the house, go out if you want to smoke. And those are all in the bloody past now and you know it, you numpty. If I remember correctly we didn't have such a good history with each other." Arthur glared at his brother. "As for Prussia, how many times do I have to explain that nothing bloody, freaking happened!"

Scotland mumbled."Yeah right, says the lad that leaves an ashtray lying around his house." On cue, Allistor pulled out an ashtray and put out his cigarette. He just ignored Arthur's previous outburst. He is a tad glad that England no longer gets all that shitty whenever someone talks about his precious colonies, though Scotland knows that it still ticks England whenever someone insults them, he is still very protective over his children.

Arthur just scoffed. Allistor must have been hanging around his study again. There are only a few places Arthur typically smokes. Either his study or his room though whenever he's alone he smokes around the house, especially when his stressed. France is one of the few countries that know this, his brothers of course and then Prussia and Denmark. Besides those mentioned, Arthur never shows himself smoking to anyone.

Wales started tapping his hand on the table effectively catching the other's attention. "Still, it is rather moronic, I think." He stared at England, green eyes boring through each other.

North just stared at his older brother. Even though Wales is the most mild-tempered of all his brothers, he can still be quite blunt, especially at showing his ire. Wales and England are twins, well you can consider them as that since the two are like mirror images of each other, though Wales' hair is darker than England's and isn't as messy. It's longer too. Their eyes aren't exactly the same either. Dylan's eyes have a duller green hue than Arthur's. He is a tad taller than Arthur as well. Scotland had told North one time that Wales is older than England and that they're not really, twins. Still doesn't stop Connor from thinking them as such.

If Connor would assess Arthur and Dylan's personalities, Arthur would have won hands down, albeit it might be because he's a bit biased. But from what he sees, the Welsh is a lot more scary than the Brit. People outside of their family might disagree but that is the truth. Arthur might appear as cunning and devious(he truly is) but Wales is slier. He might look like his smiling but you never know…he's just unreadable. Wales is like an evil mastermind, a shadow behind England…a darker one at that…

England frowned at Wales. "It isn't moronic, you git." He turned his head towards Scotland and glared at him. "And I am not a masochist, bastard!"

"You are very stupid, Albion." Wales wasn't glaring at England but England flinched. He knows that Wales was pissed off and that he wasn't jesting. It has been a long time since he last saw Wales this volatile. The last time was…when he had heard about the whole "French-English union", marriage in nation's words. Even though Arthur managed to prevent that from happening (he downright shot the idea down, plummeting to the ground), Wales was fuming and wanted to rip France head off his body using a very dull knife. Arthur cringed at the memory. It wasn't a pretty sight. He was just glad that Scotland was there… Arthur wasn't sure if he were able to stop the raging Welsh if the Scotsman wasn't present. Not that Arthur didn't want to see the Frenchman mutilated, it is just that…

Wales would likely to get hurt… something England didn't like…

England felt those cold eyes on him. He wouldn't lie. It always felt unnerving when Wales gets like this. It is so different from his usual self. Arthur would gladly take on drunk Scotland rather than trying to restrain Wales when he is like this. A shiver ran through England spine. He felt that the temperature in the room dropped a few Celsius. He quickly averted his eyes away from those icy green ones.

Scotland stared at England who was currently ignoring Wales' sharp stare. He then looked at Wales. Allistor knew that his brother was very protective over England and is a bit bitter at anyone that posed a threat to the Brit. It must have a result of Wales 'guilt from ignoring and leaving his twin during the Roman Invasion. Ever since then, the Welsh have been rather distrustful towards other countries. And like the rest of Scotland's siblings, Wales is also very possessive of Arthur albeit with justification, of course.

North Ireland looked intently at his older brothers. He could practically taste the tension in the room. Connor saw England's attempt to shake off Wales' knife-like stare, Scotland's thoughtful expression and Wales' wintry thoughts that could be seen through his eyes. Apprehension is thick in the air.

The tension was left like that but throughout the day, it was lessened, that is thanks to England's ever-reliable cooking skills. In the end of the day, Scotland and his brothers reconsidered messing with the Brit's Valentine's day. After all he was failing rather miserably that they were no longer needed. Though knowing Arthur, he'll find a way to make chocolates before the said day.

**Yey~ I updated! It's so bloody cold isn't it. Sorry for the short chapter. This is part one of the Valentine's special. And~ I haven't gotten around the part two that much. I blame the cold weather, I can't move my fingers and the bed is just sooo warm! I know I'm sooo goddamn lazy… I don't know how I manage to write this one… I don't know how Wales turned out like that... O_O**

**And thank you to all the people who reviewed, alerted and favourited. (Hugs you all~)**

**Part 2 will be posted sooner or later, I'm sure it will be out within this month. Reviews are welcome so please review. Ah, it's snowing again…(crawls back to bed)**

**Review and let me hear it from you folks, looking forward to reviews~**


	7. Valentine's day:Hell continues part 1

**Ayanami-verloren: **I'm not dead, incapacitated or thrown into the deepest pits of hell(well at least no yet)but I might as well be after this chapter. Sorry, sorry, sorry for the late, very late update! But I made it up to you readers by having a very long chapter.(far too long)

This chapter is World x England galore!(Norway is not included in it, okay~) Ah~! And France and England~! This is a little bit late but… Happy 108TH Entente Cordial Anniversary~!

I divided this chapter into two parts since it is far too long~

**Disclamer: **I do not in any sort of way own Hetalia…but one can dream right?

**Warning: **OOC-NESS, swears and foul-words, yaoi and OC's, I've entered OC's in this chapter. Might get dull because it is very long and I'm not kidding. My first take on Scotland's accent.

**Valentines Day...Hell continues ****part 1**

"Bloody Fuck…" England groaned as he got out of bed, his hair is disheveled, eyes bloodshot and dark bags below his eyes. His head was throbbing and he was sure he doesn't have a hangover. No, he was busy restraining those who will probably have one hell of a hangover today. England didn't drink any alcohol last night but he feels that he must have downed a couple of beer and two bottles of Whiskey. Having Scotland drunk is normal but having Wales and Northern Ireland drunk as well…well, that's trouble brewing. The Kirkland brothers never ever get drunk together, ever. They only do that when they're sure that there is someone to restrain them later, that usually being Wales. But they never let themselves be all drunk…at the same time. God only knows what would happen if the four of them got drunk simultaneously. But one can be sure it wouldn't be pretty.

England dragged himself down the stairs and proceeded to make himself his morning tea, though the Brit doubt that even Black tea would be able to cure his headaches. Having a drunk Scotland coming at you ,Northern Ireland attempting(and failing rather terribly) to strip tease and Wales…England doesn't even want to dwell on it. Let's just say it isn't a very, very, very nice way to relax after hazardous days of trying to(and finally succeeding) to make decent Valentine chocolates. It took a few broken plates, knives-throwing galore and a hell lot of biting, kicking, cursing, beating and strangling to get his brothers to leave him alone and let him finish what he was doing…

Of course that didn't mean England wasn't going to get the backlash from it…

_Flashback~_

_England was rushing through the road, coat pressed tight to his body. His hands clad in knitted gloves that provided warmth. His steps grew faster as he strode through the streets._

"_Stupid Siberian weather…" he muttered under his breath._

_It was a cold day, just like all the other past days. Normally, England would sit in his couch, a warm duvet around his body and drink warm chocolate. Well, that is if it is a normal day. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and he had just finished making the last batch of his Valentines chocolates. He would have been finish sooner if it weren't for the 'hindrances' that appeared in his house. The sun is almost setting and England is in the hurry to send these chocolates to their respective recipients._

_Of course he couldn't just mail it and make it an express delivery so that it will make it on time. Too much hassle and Arthur personally doubt that it would really make it on time. Of course there's the issue of security. He'll be sending these to the countries of the world, even America isn't that stupid to give this task to normal humans, though maybe the fact that the lad sees no need for things such as fed-ex because his private airplane can kick the any mail company's ass( America's own words, not his) _

_It still leaves the truth that England cannot use normal means to send these. It will put their (his and the other nations) identities in jeopardy. There are a few ways to send parcels to other countries. Most countries, England is one of them, tend to make personal visits. Though England doubts that he'll be able to leave his house and come back with it still standing on its own perfectly, one piece and in pristine condition. He is also sure his brothers would mind getting their arses out of his house while he is away. England shivered. No, it wasn't from the cold. He just imagined the destruction that would wait for him just incase he did leave… Also the image of a very pissed off Scotland didn't settle well with the Brit._

_The only other way was to get a human to deliver it. And England knew just where to go when emergencies like this appear._

_England entered an old building. It has been renovated dozens of times and was fortunate enough to survive the Blitz. It hasn't been that long since Arthur was last here. The most recent was last December…when he was chained in the house by his brothers into spending the Christmas with them. England couldn't blame his brothers though, he had always spent Christmas with America and the other countries that they must have wanted to at least spend the Christmas together this time. England didn't know what they had eaten to make them act this way… though Scotland did cook some haggis for them for lunch._

_Still, it was one of the rare times England couldn't be angry at any of them. Even if when Scotland ripped his plane ticket to bits, Wales made his luggage invisible and North nearly suffocated him to death… England couldn't lift his wand at them. After all, it is Christmas…God, Finland must be getting to him. After fainting from the lack of oxygen, England gave America a ring, saying that he'll not be able to make due to "family matters" Though that didn't save England from America's excessive horrendous whining and a night full of booze and violence. Santa Clause also wasn't kind enough to spare England from one hell of a hangover on Christmas day._

"_Mr. Kirkland?"_

_A voice startled England out of his reverie. Good thing too, he was starting to have an aneurism from thinking all of those things. He looked behind him. He saw a man around in his mid-twenties, light-blond hair with clear blue eyes. He approached England and proceeded to take his coat._

"_Good day to you, Harold."England said as he rejects the man's offer. He still feels cold even inside the building and he wouldn't be staying that long._

_Harold followed the English Nation as they walk through the corridor. The two men entered through an old oak door. There in the room sat an elderly man and three younger men. It was an old fashion office, nothing special. England's emerald eyes surveyed the room._

"_This place still looks as shabby as it did fifty years ago…" his voice tinged with melancholy. The elderly man stood up and greeted England._

"_Ah, Mr. Kirkland. What do I owe the pleasure of having you visit today?"_

_England smirked at the man. "How many times did I tell you not to call me that, Tom."_

"_About thirty-one times, but you know how old men like us are." There was a pregnant silence. The silence was broken when the two men started to let raucous and hearty laugh, ignoring the other people present in the room._

_When the laughter ceased, the man, Tom, placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder, eyes closing as he smiled at the other. The wrinkles on his face were visible but for England the man remained young as he was when the two of them first met 40 years ago. "It's good to see you Arthur."_

"_It's good to see you too, old chap." England grinned._

"_Oi, old man, quit being so bloody cheeky. It gives the creeps."_

_The two men's reunion was interrupted by a gruff voice. Both of their head whipped towards the source of the voice._

_A man of jet-black hair and cold blue eyes looked over them. He was in his mid-twenties and was taller than England but wasn't burly. His face is frigid and betrayed no warmth at all. England walked towards the man and greeted him._

"_It's nice to see you, lad."_

"_What do you want, Mr. England?" the man replied, not bothering for any formalities and greeting, also not bothering to be polite to the English nation. _

"_Straight forward as always, Elliot"_

_**BAM!**_

"_You disrespectful little whelp! That's your country you're talking to!" Tom glared at the young man, though Elliot didn't seem to be fazed at all. He didn't pay any attention to the furious man that seemed to want to strangle him to death. Instead his eyes remained fixed on the sandy-blond haired nation._

"_Tom, leave the lad alone. He was just doing his job." England coolly said, effectively stopping the man from throttling the younger man to death. England turned his gaze back to Elliot._

"_I want you to deliver these…" and with that England tossed the bag of chocolates over to Elliot's direction._

"_Chocolates?" the ebony-haired man raised an eyebrow at England._

"_Ah, I forgot. Is it Valentine's Day again?" Tom said looking at the bag of chocolates. At this question England just nodded and stared at Elliot._

"_Will you deliver it?_

"_Of course we'll deliver these, you should have said so in the first place though please remember…" Elliot stared right through England's green eyes. "…that we're agents, not errand boys, Mr. England."_

"_Of course lad, I know."And with that said, Arthur took his coat and set for home._

* * *

><p>England looked around his kitchen. The mess from last night has been cleared. He had to thank the fairies that cleaned it for him later. England continued with his tea and scones. The house was at least still in one piece, something to be grateful for…<p>

However, when England's eyes drifted to his liquor shelf he couldn't help but feel murderous at the same time feel very, very nauseous. It must have something to do with the events that came later that day.

_Continue the flashback~_

_England stealthily entered his house. He couldn't believe he was trying to sneak in his own home. Well, it wasn't really sneaking in, more like, wanting to get his annoying brothers to leave him alone. Arthur acknowledges the fact that his brothers will be vexed to know that he managed to get those chocolates sent on time. Well, at least Scotland will be. _

_England walked to his living room quietly. He didn't know if the silence calmed him or unnerved him even more. To England's surprise the living room was empty. England relaxed a bit. If the living room is empty, it's either his brother's went pub-hopping or they had gone home…._

_England grinned at the thought. If that's true then…_

_That means…_

_No Scotland…_

_England almost jumped at the thought. Scotland, out of his hair for this Valentines. That would be a field day for England…._

_And that never happens…._

"_Oi, Arthur~ welcoome hooome~"_

…_something is bound to go wrong. _

_Arthur stiffened at the sound of the voice. He lets out a groan as his eyes caught sight of the blazing red hair Arthur is so familiar with. But what unnerved England even more was the goofy grin on the drunkard's face…_

_That. Isn't. Bloody. Normal._

_Scotland moved closer to England, toothy grin on his face. He draped an arm over England's sveltely shoulders which caused the smaller man to flinch. He could smell the Scotsman's breaths as the taller man leaned down to England's face, much to close England's liking. Scotland's breath is laced with the bitter smell of beer hinted with something sickeningly sweet, much like Ale…strongly fermented Ale, which is far too sweet for England's tastes._

_But that isn't England's problem right now. Scotland trapped him against the wall and was grinning at him like a mad man. England didn't know what is worst, being trapped between a wicked looking Scotland or a loony looking one. _

_**THUMP!**_

_England's head whipped towards the source of the sound. It came from the dining room. He quickly torn off Scotland's hold and dashed to the dining room, silently thankful for the distraction._

"_What the bloody…" England gawked. "…hell"_

"_Artie~ Welcoome back~" North Ireland said with the same drunken slurred voice and goofy grin that Scotland had. England would have thought that was normal if it weren't for one thing…_

_The lad was stripping or at least attempting to by the looks of it, seeing that the boy was caught between undoing his buttons and keeping his self on the table. England guessed that's where the sound came from. 'The idiot must have fallen from the table…'_

"_What the hell are you doing you git!" England strode to the table intended to get the boy off the table and stop him from embarrassing his self. England's feet hit something that rolled across the table. England's eyes followed the bottle. He went around the table trying to ignore North, who had now moved from his buttons to removing his socks…in a very, very, very awkward position._

_England grabbed the bottle and scrutinized it. It was a purple-coloured bottle and engraved with strange designs and runes. He sniffed the contents or what was scarcely left of it. It was intoxicating, the aroma of what England identified as ale, is still powerfully sweet. The distinctively bitter smell of alcohol lingers around the sweet smell in an equal dance of fragrance. England tried to look for the trademark but found none. He tried to recall where he saw this bottle before…it was oddly familiar. Though, England was sure it wasn't a gift from the frog. The eerie glow of the dregs left in the bottle put England's mind into unrest._

_England surveyed the room, eyes purposely dodging his younger brother and checked around if Scotland had followed him. His eyes landed on a certain shelf. A shelf containing the most expensive and rare, not to mention oldest alcoholic liquor he has. England likes to keep those things on display, besides the fact that his basement cannot be use as a cellar. The shelf and the bottles are often cleaned, but there is so many that even England himself doesn't remember half of it._

_And it is unlocked…_

_England dashed to the shelf. 'No, it couldn't be that!' He shouted in his head._

_England rummaged through the bottles until he found a dusty wooden box. England grabbed it and opened it._

_Sure enough, the contents weren't there. England shuddered. He, at least remembers this one, although he had forgot he had hidden this here. It had been one hell of a bother to put a secured enough barrier on the box, something England rarely does. It would take a lot of magical incantations to even make a crack on it. Only a very powerful being could break it .'A powerful being probably currently dozing at my living room right now.' England pictured._

_The box and the two bottles of Ale inside were a gift from a brewer, a fairy brewer to be exact. The Ale can be produced only every thousand year and can only be preserved inside a magically prepared bottle that takes a long time to mold and carve the magical runes onto. At first, Arthur was hesitant on accepting it but since the old brewer insisted, he had. The white oak container also had an enchantment over it since the Ale is so fragrant it tempts magical creatures, some, England doesn't even want to name or even want encounter. The brewer also warned England about the eccentric effects the liquor had, though that didn't help since it varies based on the drinker. England had put an extra strong barrier over it and stored it inside the shelf reserving it for a fitting occasion. Well unfortunately(or fortunately) he had forgot all about the box and had left it there for more than a millennium. Although in reality, England didn't make a move to drink it, partly because of the warning but mostly because it was a gift from the "wee people". Gifts from them shouldn't be taken lightly._

'_Bloody hell, where's the other one.' England's head whipped to find Scotland walking (or is that swaying) to the dining room. England mentally facepalmed. He was an idiot to think that Allistor and his brothers wouldn't rummage through the shelf. It was very lucky that they didn't found it a long time ago. It was just annoying that they found it this time._

_But England only saw one bottle, where is the other one? It couldn't have been with Scotland or North. That leaves…_

"_Wales…" England turned toward Northern Ireland who is now without his button-down shirt and socks on the floor. England cringed. He'll seriously have a good talk with North after all of this. "Connor, where is Dylan?"_

_The red-haired boy stared at England. "Don't knoooow. He was 'ere a minute agooo~" Connor replied as he lay back on the table. _

"_Wales!" England shouted, hoping to get the attention of his brother. He heard footsteps coming down from the stairs._

'_He must have just woken up.' England stared at the doorway, waiting for the Welsh. Of course what England didn't expect was the sudden drop of temperature when the sheep-lover stepped inside the room._

"_You called?"_

_England could feel himself sweatdrop either from the eerie atmosphere or the fact Wales had this so out-of-character smirk on his usually calm face._

"_erm..have you-" England was cut out when he saw Wales dropped something on the floor. It was a bottle, an empty bottle. England gulped. Wales had drunk all of it…he drank it…_

_England kept on gawking over at Wales. It didn't help that Wales kept on staring at him with a look that even France would shy away from.(A.N:I think I must have died, a little)_

_Next thing, England found himself against the floor with Wales hovering above him. England paled. The look on Wales' face could rival France's rape face…Wales leaned closer to England neck._

"_Welcome back~"Wales whispered before nibbling on England's ear. Of course that caused our dear Englishman to yelp…in a manly way. Also the blush on England's face spread like wildfire made Wales look even smugger than he was before._

"_Bloody hell! Get off of me you bloody git!" England continued spewing profanities at the man. But instead listening, Wales just licked England's earlobe while Wales' other hand proceeded to undo the Brit's pants. England began to trash around but the Welsh just hold him down using one hand. England continued his futile struggles which caused Wales to chuckle, his breath laced with the same intoxicating smell that made England's head pound. _

_England eyes evaded Wales's face and looked upward. His face reddened even more when he saw Scotland and Northern Ireland watching them. _

"_Don't stand just there, you twats! Help me!" England screamed at them. Scotland and Northern Ireland looked at each other, walked away and started to rummage through England's cabinets. _

_Scotland opened another cabinet. "Whaur the 'ell is that camera?"_

_North chuckled. "This will be good blackmail material~"_

"_I COULD STILL HEAR YOU, YOU BLOODY WANKERS!"_

_England continued to swear and curse. His attention on the ways he could mutilate the two redhairs. "I swear when I get out of here, I'll hang you by your toes and leave you to rot in the basement!"_

"_Ah,ah,ah. We cannot have that now, can we~" Wales' hand tugged on England's boxers. Wales' expression resembled Scotland hinted with France with the insanity of Russia. Arthur continued to thrash around, even more wildly than before. _

_Frustration builds over the Brit as his anger towards the Welsh grew. He wanted to knock the stars out of Wales. Wales, who had noticed the Brits growing ire, threw the Englishman a cocky smirk as he continued his teasing. Without thinking, England headbutted the taller man, hard. Okay, maybe super hard, that if you were a normal person, you'll probably have head hemorrhage. But since they're not, it only left England with a very, very, very painful head, throbbing nonstop, pounding more powerfully than before._

_England saw spots of light and then…_

_Then…_

_He could no longer remember anything after that._

_End of flash back~_

England sighed as he finished his tea. His brothers might have already returned to their right minds, at least right enough to take him to bed and get themselves in their own. The mess is cleaned already but he knew that it wasn't his brothers that made the effort to clean it. They were too sloshed to care or even do a satisfactory job.

The accursed bottles have been disposed as well. England no longer had any problems except the fact that he has a massive migraine and Scotland is still not awake to make him some of his hangover tonic.

England managed to drag his self to the bathroom, take a shower and dress his self appropriately, well at least for someone who got the daylights knocked out of him last night, hard enough to knock both him and his assailant out.

He had only finished getting dressed when the doorbell rang. Arthur hurriedly went to open the door. "Bloody hell… Who could be so goddamn early…" England was cutoff by a small figure that tackled him. And since our beloved Brit is well, a bit wobbly, the two of them collided with the floor.

"Goddamnit…" England hissed, his headache getting ten times worse. "Who are you and why the hell are you just barging…" England was again interrupted when he looked up to see the small figure sitting up, its sky blue eyes catching his own emerald ones.

"Jerk England! Happy Valentines Day, jerk!" The ringing voice almost making England's headache worst. Keyword being almost since the Englishman is secretly happy to see the young boy. It has been a long time since the two of them had seen each other.

England reached to pet Sealand's blond tresses. "Happy Valetines to you too, Sealand." England said ignoring the insult part.

England sat up and found Norway leaning on the door. England raised an eyebrow at the apathetic man. He knew that normally, Norway would stay home and lounge around, so England couldn't help but wonder why the normally introvert nation is here. Not that England was complaining. It is good to see the Nordic nation.

"God morgen, Arthur."Norway's face remained cold but England heard a hint of happiness in the greeting…or was it his headache's fault.

England got up and dusted himself. "Good morning, Lukas." The sandy blond male said as he motioned the Norwegian to come in.

Sealand immediately run to the refrigerator to see if there were any chocolates for him. "Jerk England, where are my chocolates?" He immediately came back and asked the Englishman.

"Ah…I had already sent it to Sweden and Finland's house." England scratched the back of his head. "I didn't think you'll visit me." England continued meekly.

"It better be there or I'll be taking this back." Sealand handed a red box in front of England. It wasn't fancy but it wasn't that dull either. England opened the box. Home-made chocolates, though they're a little out of shape. England chuckle a little which caused Sealand to blush.

"I-I –I'll take it back if you don't want it!" Sealand attempted to snatch the box away from England. Of course England stopped him. He just smiled at the lad and petted his head.

"Thank you lad, I'm happy you made this for me, that's all." Generally, England can never lie to children, even if he is not that great with them. Unlike he is towards older countries, he is more open to his feeling towards his children…well at least until they have grown-up.

"Who said that was for you? Raivis just thought me how to make it and I gave most of it to Finland and Sweden, also for Den and Ice and Nor. It just happens that I have some more left, Jerk England!" Sealand said all in one breath.

"Still, thank you for remembering to give some of it to me then."

"That's because I'm awesome, jerk." Sealand said while sitting on the couch.

England turned to Norway. "So, why are you the one babysitting Peter." (It's not babysitting! You jerk!" Sealand screamed at the background)

"Fin and Su asked the rest of us to accompany Sea for today. Den has a date and Ice said he's busy."

"Ah~ so they're all busy?"England said. Norway just nodded.

"Is that so…" England looked at Norway.

"Hey, Norway, who is Denmark meeting…if you are here?" England asked the Norwegian. England thought that the two had some 'special relationship' with each other.

Norway looked a little bit insulted and a lot disgusted…well as insulted and disgusted as he could look. "I and that idiot Dane have no such thing if that's what you're implying"

"Then…who?"

Norway just semi-smiled.(not sure if smiles really) "It's a secret. C'mon Sea, were leaving…"

Sealand looked a little disappointed. Norway smiled at the kid. "…We're going to spy on Den." Sealand visibly brightened.

Sealand quickly got off the couch and run to the door. The kid looked liked he was eager to leave already. He dragged Norway to the door. "C'mon! Let's bloody leave already~" Sealand said as he continued pulling at Norway's sailor suit.

"Say goodbye to England first, Sea."Norway said as he stood in the doorway and with England sending them off.

Sealand turned to England and pouted. "Those chocolates better be there or else, England!" Sealand did a sharp turn and started running away from the two older men. He then turned and stuck a tongue out at England and started to run away again.

"He's a good kid. He thinks highly of you, Arthur." Norway said as he followed the direction the micronation went.

England smiled. "I know that, except the 'thinks highly of' part. You're just humoring me Lukas."

"Well, I better follow him then." Norway started walking away from England.

"It was nice seeing you, Lukas"

"It was nice seeing you too, Arthur."

Norway halted as if he had thought of something. He turned his back and faced the Brit who was still looking at him.

"Have you been hanging around Romania, England?" Norway's pale blue eyes searching the emerald ones of the Brit.

"Ah, no. Not recently." The memory of the last conference fresh in England's mind but no longer made him blush or stutter. Just made England annoyed.

Norway stared at the Brit. "Good then. You shouldn't go near that man."

Before England could question Norway's statement, the man had run after the micronation, leaving England alone.

* * *

><p>England put the chocolates on the table, seeing that it was still frozen. England sat on the couch, head still painful. He rested his on the couch and started to wander off, eyes closed.<p>

'Sealand seems very happy. It is good that he lives with nice people like the Nordics, they could give him something…' England sighed.

' something…I failed to give…'

A bell woke England from his reverie. It was the door. England groggily walked to the door and opened it. A figure hovered over England's unalert form. England looked up to see the visitor's face.

Emerald meets Amethyst. England's breath hitched as he saw that childish smile. His body just grew cold. The only good thing is that the cold managed to chase his headache away at least for awhile.

"Russia…" England continued staring at the Russian.

"Aren't you going to let me in, da?" Russia said, smile on his face…as usual.

England quickly opened the door. "Sorry about that." Russia leisurely walked inside, smile never leaving his face.

Russia looked around the house and then looked at his host. "Arthur, I must say you look like shit today~" Russia said in the nicest way he can…

"Sod off, Ivan."

Russia just let out a hearty laugh. He went to sit on the couch, his eyes catching the red box on the table. "Hmmm~" Russia grabbed the box and held it in front of the Englishman.

England glared at the man harder. "Drop that or I'll put a curse on you so bad, you'll need Belarus' help to recover!"

Russia just smiled and opened the box. "You're petty curses don't affect me, silly Anglia." Russia raised and eyebrow at England. "Chocolates?"

England blushed. "W-well, it is Valentines Day after all." He diverted his eyes away from the Russian's violet ones.

"Hmm~ who gave you these? I could have sworn I have seen this kind before…" Russia said thoughtfully.

"It was from Sealand." At this the Russian's eyes narrowed.

"That micronation that hangs around Latvia?" England nodded looking at Russia with wide eyes.

Russia cocked his head towards England. "What? Don't you think I wouldn't know who hangs around near my borders and the fact that I have seen the kid a couple of times."

"Erm…I suppose so. And Sealand did mention something about Latvia teaching him to make these…" England smiled.

"Well, he's early…" Russia grumbled as he turned to look back at the chocolates.

"I guess so."

"Do you mind if I have a taste?" Russia said, grinning at the Englishman.

"Sod off, Russia. Those are mine."

"You're so greedy. You know that right, Anglia."

England reached forward to take the chocolates back. Of course Russia didn't just give it back…

"Fuck you…" England panted out. "Ivan…"

"Hahaha, you know that your face is a lovely shade of red right now~" Russia replied.

The two had been at it for minutes now. When England reached for the chocolates, Russia stood up and raised the chocolates out of the shorter man's reach. This provoked the Englishman so he had been continuing this game of reach for a while now.

"Give it back, Russia!" England growled as he jumped for the chocolates again, Russia effortlessly evading.

"Nyet~" Russia tauntingly lowered the chocolates. "Get them yourself." He smirked at England, which well, caused the Brit to be pissed off more.

England, in his ire clouded mind, tackled the giant nation to the floor. Surprisingly, the soviet nation was taken aback and fell of his feet.

**THUD!**

"Damn you, Russia…"

"Same to you, Anglia…"

"Ye fools, make too much racket."

Russia and England's head turned toward the direction of the voice. It was Scotland. England reddened while Russia looked coldly at the intrusion. He was having so much fun…

Scotland sneered at the scenario. He strode towards the two and tore England away from Russia, who had by the way, landed on top of the giant nation. That hacked off the Scotsman. He has a terrible hangover and finding his younger brother on the floor with another nation…only after a few weeks he had found his younger brother pinned on the floor by an ex-nation. No, that stirred Scotland's infamously terrible temper and made his hangover even worst.

"Would ye give the damn chocolates back already, or do Ah av tae beat ye up?" Scotland said to Russia, as the said nation stood up and recomposed his self.

Russia almost laughed. A tiny nation going against him. Now that would be something. But he didn't when he saw the look on the red-haired man's eyes. The man is serious and Russia saw something dangerous within those green eyes. Russia made a note to remember this man.

Russia smiled. That innocent smile that masked his true self. His eyes staring the newly arrived nation down. He was sure the man is one of England's older brothers at least by the way the smaller nation cowered from the man. Ivan had heard France talk about them a few times. It isn't a surprise to Russia that England's older brothers liked to pick on him. If the English nation lived anywhere near Russia, he would have had fun picking on the small island nation too. Not that he doesn't pick on England either way.

But what surprised Russia was the hostile look on the man's eyes. France said that England older brothers would bully England to no ends but not let any one else bully the little island. Ivan remembers France telling them how many times the he had gotten beaten up by England's brothers even though he was the stronger country. _"They have a complicated relationship."_ That was what France said. Russia couldn't help it as the statement echoed through his mind.

Russia walked passed the red-haired man and stood in front of England. He smiled down at the smaller man and petted his head. Russia chuckled as he saw England flinched and look up to him, emerald eyes wide open. Russia could feel the heated glare he is receiving from the other nation in the room. He contained the incoming smirk that threatened to blossom at his lips. It wouldn't do any good to provoke the man's wrath any further or at least not to entice the wrath of the blonde in front of him.

"Here, I was just teasing you, comrade. I just didn't know you receive chocolates from your old colonies. I was surprise, really." Russia said as he handed the box to England.

"Yeah right, you tosser." England mumbled as he took the box from Russia. His eyes turned towards Scotland who was glaring at the two of them.(at least on his point of view) He stepped away from Russia and composed himself. His headache is back with vengeance, seeing that he jumped multiple times and ended on the floor for like the second time this day.

"Russia, this is my older brother, Scotland." England motioned to Scotland. "Scotland, this is Russia." He stared at the two taller nations. "Now shake hands or beat each other up already. Just don't get blood on the carpet." England said as he flopped to the couch.

"Ye donnae order me brat." Scotland said as he stared at England.

"Fuck you Scotland. I have a massive headache and feel like shite even though I didn't even drink a single drop of alcohol last night. Remind me again who broke the stupid barrier again last night?"

Scotland smirked. "Whose fault is it that ye made such a weak barrier?" England glared at the man, which made Scotland's smirk bigger. "Ah wouldnae be surprise if ye feel like ye got hit by a car right now. Headbutting other countries hard enough to knock both of ye out will do that to ye. And fer another note, ye do look like shite." Scotland smiled at England.

"Didn't I tell you to sod off Allistor?"

"Aye, ye did. Ah just didn't listen."

Scotland walked towards the kitchen but not before looking over Russia's direction. Toxic green met poison violet, staring each other down.

"Why don't you just beat each other up? It will be so much more entertaining than watching you try to melt each other with just your bloody stares." England said nonchalantly, watching the two taller men's exchange.

"Hmm...Ah'll have to add some peppermint for that foul attitude of yers."

"Do make some for Wales and North, love."

Scotland hummed his agreement. The red-haired man walked away from the living room and disappeared through the corridor leading to England's kitchen.

"What is he making?" Russia's voice echoed through the room.

"Hangover tonic. He makes really effective ones. Usually for really-shit-hangovers but works for hellish headaches too." England stared at the box of chocolates and opened it.

"Hmm… do you make hangover tonics too?" Russia stared at England as the man stared at the chocolates.

"Yes, but somehow his is more effective on me than my own concoction. I happen to make good hangover tonics as well."

"Hmm…why don't you eat one already? They'll melt if you continued to stare at them like that."

"You are such a bastard, Russia" England said as he took a chocolate out of the box and put it in his mouth.

"Is it good?" Russia asked England.

England didn't answer him. Russia waited.

"Achoo!" the sound echoing through the room.

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"

Russia stared at England as he continued sneezing. He was trying not to laugh but that is very hard since the sand-haired nation continued his sneezing. But then the sneezing stopped.

"Damn it! When I see Sealand" Another sneeze. "That boy better be prepared for one hell of an earful. Achoo!"

"Erm… I do not understand." Russia said, clearly confused.

"The chocolates-" sneeze "…had a sneezing spell." sneeze "Norway must be-" achoo "…in it too"

Well that didn't make sense to Russia. The only things he understood were chocolates, sneezing and Norway. He might have understood if he wasn't distracted by the face of the Brit while sneezing. Comical as it is, the English nation looked awfully feeble when like he is like this, which in Russia's opinion is very cute.

"Your nose is turning pink." Russia leaned in towards England's face. The Englishman scrambled away quickly from the Russian as he held an incoming sneeze.

"Bastard." A tiny sneezed erupted from the man. Russia laughed. The Brit amuses him far too much. The smaller man looked like a rabbit, a rabbit with a pink nose…

"Whit's going on here?"a gruff voice entered Russia's ears. He turned towards the voice, smiling.

"Anglia has a sneezing fit~" Russia said in a sing-song voice. Scotland raised an eyebrow at the cold nation.

England glared at the giant nation."Damn you Russia. It isn't a..a..achoo! It isn't a sneezing fit damn it!"

"Then what is it?" Scotland questioned, eyebrow raised towards his little brother.

"It's Peter."

Scotland let out a mocking laugh, much to Russia surprise. "You got duped again." England glared at the red-haired man. "Let me guess. Sneezing powder?" The Scotsman let out another laugh.

"Yes, I got fooled again. And it isn't Sneezing Powder, bastard. I-i-it's achooo!" England mumbled something Russia didn't understand but send Scotland laughing even more.

"Ah,ah,ah. Little brother, no cursing. Now tell older brother everything about it." Scotland said, voice mockingly sweet. England glared even more even though his eyes were starting to water. He had always hated it when his brothers remind him he was the tiniest, when they treated him like a child even though he conquered them all. Scotland just laughed. Arthur always gets volatile when Scotland does this which is very funny.

"It's a spell damn it! You-you-achooo!" Scotland straightened at the statement. He didn't even feel the spell. He stared at his brother seriously.

"The lad doesn't do magic."

"Norway." England managed to say after the long string of sneezes. Scotland stared at the smaller country.

"I see. You'll have to explain how he got mixed here…" Scotland said as he strode towards England, pick him up and put him over his shoulders. England struggled, not one for the potato-sack treatment but seeing that Scotland wasn't going to put him down he stopped.

"…after we lift that spell."

Russia stared at the two countries as Scotland lifted England on his shoulders. Strangely, the smaller man looked like he fitted that spot. Even though he didn't understood half of the conversation the two had, he had understood enough. Russia followed the two countries as Scotland dragged England away.

"Oi, twat. Why are ye following us?" Scotland questioned, not even looking back.

"Because I want to. Do not worry, I know of Anglia's basement. That's where you're taking him right?"

"Don't tell him that!"

England yelled. His head lifted as he tried to glare at Russia. Scotland raised an eyebrow at the two while Russia just smiled. The trio went down the long and cold stairs. With Scotland humming and England staring at the floor, glaring at it. Russia just grinned. Occasionally, England would release a train of sneezes, the damp atmosphere getting to him. Russia would chuckle a little bit.

"Hey, Russia" Scotland's voice echoing through the stairs. That effectively got Russia's as well as England's, who was busy glaring at the Soviet nation.

"What is it, da?"

"Do you have your mobile with you?"

Russia cocked his head to the side. "Nyet, why?"

Scotland just sighed and continued walking. "Would be nice to take picture of the brat like this, Dylan would have a laugh at this…"

"Go and jump on a pit and die, Alba."

"Yeah, and if Ah do, ye'll be stuck sneezing and Dylan will still have a good laugh about it.

The three of them arrived at the front of a white oak door, its hinges and door knob made of metal. Russia made a note that the door was sealed with metal…the borders, the hinges, the knob and the keyhole.

"Arthur, whaur's the bloody key?"

England let out a sniff. "Wales borrowed them."

"You bampot." Scotland said as he kicked the door down much to England's indignant yelp. The door's hinges was broken and the door had a huge hole on it or what was left of it for that matter. The debris scattered and formed clouds. England sneezed even more.

The three of them stepped inside, Arthur's sneezes never faltering. Scotland's eyes watered a little and Russia let out a strained cough.

"You're- achoo – going to ha- achoo – ha-have to fix that- achoo – You bastard!" England twisting to glare at the Scotsman.

"I'll fix it later. You just sit here and don't go near the shelves. I don't want you breaking any glasses in here." Scotland dropped the Englishman on the floor and strode towards the long line of large, wooden shelves.

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achooo!" Russia just stared at the smaller man. He could clearly see England's frame tremble from the sneezes…and looks like it had gotten worst.

"Mr. red-hair, I don't think it's good for Anglia to be down here~" Russia tried to not lace his voice with worry but this only made the Scotsman raise an eyebrow, even though his back was turned away from the pair. However, England didn't notice it due to his sneezes.

"The dust and the scent of the different potions must be getting to him." Scotland said as he read the labels of the hundreds of bottles on his brother's shelves. Scotland has never seen any other potion storage that is as wide as his brother's. _'_Though it could get tiresome when you're looking for certain potions_.'_ Scotland thought.

Russia just hummed at the statement. If what he had heard was correct, that means this is no ordinary cold. "Are you done yet?" He shouted at the Scotsman who had gone towards the middle of the storage. Arthur's basement has always amazed Russia. It was just so vast…

"No, not yet…the brat is the only one that can easily maneuver through this goddamn place…"

"I'll help you then…" Russia turned to face England who was looking up to him. The larger nation smiled as he tugged his scarf off. Ivan chuckled lightly at the confused look England was giving him. He leaned down and gently put the scarf around the smaller man's neck going upward to cover the man's reddened nose. England just blinked as he saw the man walk towards the spot of crimson red amongst his shelves.

* * *

><p>"Here, drink this, brat." Scotland handed a glass containing a pale-yellow liquid, which England took gingerly. The three of them were sitting at the living room, the two larger men staring at England as he sniffed the liquid.<p>

"It smells like shite…" England mumbled.

"Tastes like shite probably." replied by Scotland as his eyes narrowed at the yellow liquid.

"You really expect me to drink this?"

"Well, it's worth a shot…" at this Arthur raised an eyebrow at the man who just scoffed at him.

"If I die, I'll go back and haunt you until you die as well." England muttered as he glared and drank the potion.

Scotland just smirked. "I'll see you in hell then, bairn."

England drank the potion but he wasn't even half way done when his eyes widened and tried to throw the glass away…Well, tried because Scotland grabbed the back of his head, held his hand and forced him to drink the rest of the fluid. Russia just watched as England grew limp and just let Scotland force the suspicious liquid down the Englishman's throat.

When the liquid is all gone, Scotland drew the glass away from England's mouth. The red-haired man set the glass down and looked at England whose head is down and body slumped.

"Fuck you Scotland. I'll kill you for that!" words venomously came out of the smaller man's lips.

"How's yer head?" Scotland smirked.

"Like I was headbutted by America and Russia…"England groaned "…at the same time…"

Scotland shrugged. "At least that's normal."

"You should have at least told me that contains powdered blackthorn…"

"Ye wouldnae drink it, eejit."

England groaned again, hands reaching to massage his forehead. "You could have warned me about the aftershocks. Blackthorns always produce the really painful ones."

Scotland grinned. "Now whaur's dee fun in that. And besides, Ah had no time to look for any other spell to break your sneezing fit. Ah just made the most powerful spell breaking potion I knoow"

England slumped further on the chair. "Go and make that bloody tonic, bastard."

Scotland smirk got bigger. "No, maybe Ah'll leave you like that for today..." he said in a smug voice.

"Just try and I'll take your intestines, grind them and feed them to the crows."

"That's a wee bit bloody, don't ye think?"

England just glared at the red-haired man. Scotland knew that England's temper during his hangovers is always precarious. With that though the red-haired man held his hands up in mock defeat and started to walk to the kitchen.

Russia watched the retreating figure of Scotland. His eyes turned and paid attention to the blond-haired nation who is busy trying to sooth his throbbing head. Russia stood up and faced the England.

"Comrade, I honestly didn't understand anything but…" Russia held out a box. England blinked and looked up to meet the man's violet eyes.

"I hope this will make you feel better." Russia continued to smile at England.

"Ah, Valentine's chocolates? Thank you, Russia." England took the box from Russia. "Yours is in the refrigerator. I'll get them." And with that England ran to the kitchen.

After a few seconds, Russia heard footsteps returning. England thrust a red box in Russia's face. The taller man accepted the box and glanced at the English nation.

England turned his head away, refusing to show his flustered face. "Sorry if it isn't good." He whispered to his self but Russia still heard.

"Nyet, it's fine~" Russia opened the box to find sunflower-shaped milk chocolates. Some of the petals were crooked but it wasn't that noticeable.

"Sunflowers…Anglia, Спасибо(1)" Russia smiled at England.

"Ah, thank you for the chocolates." England scratched the back of his head.

"Anglia-" a ringing sound emitted from Russia's coat. Russia took out his mobile and answered it. The caller must be Russian or someone that speaks Russian because England couldn't understand any of the conversation, not that he was eavesdropping. After a few minutes of listening to Russia talk, the man faced England, disappointment evident on his face.

"That was…the Prime Minister. He wants to see me."

"Ah, is that so…"

Russia nodded. England stood up and followed Russia, who was walking to the door. The two of them in the door, England mindlessly still holding the box Russia gave him and Russia that fixed his scarf and tucked the chocolates inside his coat.

"Let's do this again next year, da~" Russia grinned at England. The smile was foreboding and as usual, promised pain to those who opposed the platinum-haired man.

England grimaced. "Y-yes, that would be just swell." Arthur truly felt that it will be fine to do this again, as strange as it sounds. England watched Russia leave. When the tall figure of the man disappeared, Arthur closed the door.

"That's nice…"

England faced the source of the voice. It was Scotland, holding another glass. It is of a slimy green color this time. England strode towards the red-haired man and grabbed the glass. He drunk it in one go. It smells like mint, cold mint, the scent of Scotland's magic. England wiped the traces of the liquid away from his mouth when he was done.

"It's bitter." England said as he stared at Scotland.

"Ah know." Scotland grabbed the glass and head to the kitchen, leaving England alone. England sat on the couch and took his embroidery out. Scotland came in and sat on one of the chairs, grabbing a newspaper and started reading it. The two sat there for a few hours, not really noticing the time. Stillness in the Kirkland household is rare but not really unwelcome.

A ring from the phone broke the still atmosphere around the two. England glanced at the old grandfather clock. It was almost noon. England stood up and went to pick up the phone, though he has a foreboding feeling of just who the caller is…and seeing Scotland creep beside him is just another confirmation.

"Bonjour Angleterre~"

Arthur could feel his eyebrows knit together. It was a good thing his hangover is gone or he would have marched right through France's house and beat the shit out of the man.

"What do you want, frog?"

"Ah~ Mon amour, it Valentine's day, must you be this cruel." Arthur could hear the frog's laughter over the line.

"Sod off Francis, if you do not have anything coherent to say, I suggest you go and screw yourself."

"But I'm going to say Happy Valentine's Day to you~ and to dear Escosse if he's there."

Scotland snatched the phone from England. "Whit dae ye want, France."

"Ah, Allistor, Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ~!"(2)

"Speak English. Francis."

"Oui, oui. Vous dépensez le jour de la Saint-valentin à votre petit frère de?"(3)

"Aye. Speak English before Arthur comes over to throttle ye."

"Arthur could come over any time~" the Frenchman purred, making the Scotsman pissed. He could practically see the France's eyebrows waggle for emphasis.

"I'll bloody drag ye fae that fancy mansion of yers and wring yer neck if ye donnae stop France"

"Ouch. I'm hurt-" France was cut off when England grabbed the phone from Scotland.

"You'll be more than hurt if you don't belt up frog!"

"Oui, oui, I'll see you this afternoon though. I made alcohol chocolates if you want to know~ I'm sure you'll like them Arthur."

"Why don't you just come already so I can be done with you?"

"My, my, eager aren't we. But moi have appointments to go to. It's Valentine's Day. You cannot expect me to stay cooped in the house all do you? The day of Hearts wouldn't be complete without my l'amour~"

"Just go and fuck yourself, frog ."

"Jet'aime Angleterre~" with that France hanged the phone but not without his 'ohonhonhon' entering England ears. England nearly threw the phone out the window. France's words making goosebumps appear on his skin, blush spreading through his cheeks. After shouting profanities at the nonexistent Frenchman, some of them no longer in use, the Englishman grew quiet. He turned around and looked at Scotland, insane-looking smile on his face. Scotland sweatdropped.

"Do you think the Black Annis would be happy with France's skin?"(4) England asked sickeningly sweet which made Scotland mentally cringed.

"Ah donnae think it will be good to summon that hag, lad. Although France is annoying, ye cannae send her to mutilate the frog. The wifie only comes after wee bairns. I'm sure France has long left that road."

"Bollocks." England muttered and then strode past Scotland. Scotland just stared as his younger brother disappeared through the kitchen. Arthur probably went to fix himself a cup of tea. Scotland sighed. He knew England wouldn't really kill France. That would both a personal and economical lost to him. Scotland took out a cigarette and lit it. He dragged it and let the smoke spread.

"If you want to take a fag you should have gone out." Scotland glanced at England. In his hand was a red box. Scotland's eyes narrowed as he stared right at the man's green eyes, seeing his own reflection into them.

"This is for you. I would have given it to you sooner but things gotten out of hand…"

"Aye, Ah ken." Scotland took the chocolates from England. His younger brother never failed to give them chocolates for Valentines Day. Scotland knows that England sometimes sends Ireland gifts during Christmas. Scotland also knows that Ireland replies in his own little way. Allistor has seen a leprechaun talking to England once.

Scotland leaned in and kissed England's forehead. He could feel the heat coming from the man. It was comforting though Scotland would never admit that, much as England would never admit blushing and stuttering over the simple show of affection.

"Ah'm gonna get some peppermint, ye've run out. Ah cannae make a tonic fer Connor and Dylan if ye donnae have any." Scotland whispered through England's hair. The two stayed like that for seconds until Scotland broke away. He was the one that always breaks away first during contacts. It has been like that for millennia.

England nodded, watching his older brother put his coat on. He knows that was just an excuse to avoid confrontation, to get away from him and ease the tension between them. Still he couldn't help but feel cold without his brother. England just sighed as he saw Scotland close the door.

England walked towards the kitchen. He looked over the stairs. Northern Ireland and Wales is still sleeping. Wales is normally an early riser but England wouldn't be surprise if the man will sleep the whole day. England figured that Connor would probably wake up soon. It isn't like the lad to stay cooped in bed all day. He was about to continue walking when his door forcibly opened.

"England!" Arthur caught a whipped of golden-wheat hair before he was tackled to the ground. The smaller man looked up to find the sky. That is two sky-coloured orbs looking down at him. England was on the floor for the third time today.

"America, get off of me before you crush me, git!"

"Hahahaha, I'll not crush ya, I'm the hero after all! Crushing villains not pissy Brits is my specialty!" America beamed down at Arthur.

"Get the bloody off of me this instant Alfred!"

America huffed. "You're no fun, you know that." America stood up and offered a hand to England, which England quickly brushed away. For a second there, Arthur thought he saw a hint of hurt in Alfred's face but disregarded it because America just laughed. " Well, what would I expect from a old man." England punched America's shoulder. Hard but not hurt enough to hurt the taller nation.

"What do you want, America?" England crossed his arms and his clear green orbs looked straight through bright blue ones.

America held his hands forward. "CHOCOLATES!" The American said, Hollywood smile on his face.

"There in the refrigerator so-" Arthur was cut out when America hastily run to the kitchen. England sighed as he sat on the couch and waited. Any minute now-

"England!"

England stared at America, big smile on his youthful face. On his hand was a box of chocolate, with his name on it. He watched as America bounced (Yes he literally bounced) to Arthur's side. Arthur looked up. Alfred just radiated pure, unadulterated, exuberance.

"Hey, Iggy! Guess what!" America sat down and grinned at England. England just raised an eyebrow at the man, not in the mood to humor him. America pouted when he didn't get the reaction he wanted. Seeing that Alfred wouldn't get to the point and would just keep on being childish and stubborn, Arthur let out an indignant sigh.

"What?"

America's grin got bigger as he plopped next to the Englishman. Arthur saw Alfred take out a box. It was a red box enlaced with a blue silk ribbon. "I made it myself." America handed the box to Arthur.

"I had help from the cooks though. They said I would burn the kitchen if they aren't there, hahaha. Jane wrapped it for me though I was the one that picked the ribbon." England stared at the box.

England felt himself being grabbed by the shoulders and being turned around. His breath hitched as he met Alfred's eyes. "You weren't lisssstennnning~" Alfred whined childishly but Arthur caught the slight darkening in his blue eyes. Arthur opened his mouth to ask if America is okay but was interrupted.

"I know let's open them together~" Alfred said as he let go England's shoulders. England just let the unasked question drop.

"Sure." To this America laughed and began to count down. England also turned to open his chocolates. It's just chocolates, it's not Christmas presents. He had to resist that urge to snort at the childishness of the action.

"One, Two, Three, Go-" The doorbell rang. England turned towards the door and forgot that he was suppose to open the box. England stood up to get the door but not before glancing at America who is sulking…or glaring holes onto his floor.

England opened the door. A white bear met his eyes. He looked up and saw Canada, who was fidgeting when Arthur met his violet-blue eyes.

"Ah, good day to you, England." Canada gave England one of his meek smiles.

"Matthew. Good to see you lad!" England said as he ushered for Canada to come in. Canada surveyed the living room when he saw Alfred's face.

"Al?"

"Mattie? What are ya doing here?" Alfred said, staring as England led Canada to sit on one of the chairs.

Canada tried to evade America's questioning gaze. His eyes lingered on anything that isn't sky blue. Canada started to sweat a little. He has a peculiar feeling he interrupted something…And based on America's looks, he did. America just kept on staring at his brother's fidgeting form. This made Canada even more nervous. Oblivious to Canada's predicament, England put on hand on Canada's shoulder.

"Would you like some tea, Matthew?" Seeing Canada's eyes on the red box that America holds, England smiled. "I could give yours after that." Canada just smiled and nodded at England which England took as a yes. For both the tea and the chocolates. He lifted his hand off and then scurried to the kitchen, leaving the two brothers alone. The two sat there for minutes, the other staring at the hallway to the kitchen and the other trying to look anyway else other that his brother.

"What are you doin' here, Matt? I didn't know you visited England often." America said not turning to face Canada, eyes on the hallway to the kitchen.

"Erm…n-not often, really." Canada replied. He bowed his head. "Al, I-" Canada tried to speak but was cutoff by America, as usual.

"No problem. It's no problem for the hero at all! Hahahaha!" America smiled at Canada, though Canada couldn't help but notice something off with that warm smile.

"Here, lad." England stood in the hallway, a tray of teacups in hand. Her sat down next to Alfred and offered some to Canada. "I'll not offer you any, Alfred since I know you are uncultured enough to not appreciate proper tea." To this America grumbled something that sounded distinctively like 'Who said I want your tea…" England ignored this as his emerald green eyes caught a red box which Canada has been holding behind him.

"Mathew, what is that?" England said as he pointed to the box. Canada just stammered and a light blush blossomed from his cheeks.

"Umm…T-this is f-for you. I-I made it myself." Canada shoved the red box at England's face in attempts to hide the blush adorning his face. Only that didn't help.

England took the box. "It's snowball cakes. I saw one on display and asked for a recipe. I hope you like it." Canada said as England inspected the box. Just as the sandy-haired nation was about to open it, he was glomped from behind. England's eyes turned towards America and threw him an annoyed look.

America saw this but just ignored it. "But you said we will open them together~" He whined making the Englishman mentally cringed. America is so childish. England turned his eyes towards Canada, to see if there was any hint of irritation in them. Australia always complains about how Arthur favours America more than his other children. Arthur didn't like the thought of Canada harboring such feelings, even if it is more than understandable. England felt relief when he saw Canada smiling fondly at the two of them.

"Yeah, yeah, you big oaf." England muttered as he released himself from America's hug.

"Yey!" America started counting down. Arthur was going to have a hard time opening the boxes at the same time. When England managed to get it done, he smiled. Inside America's box was a heart-shaped chocolate though its edges are crooked and uneven. England chuckled a bit. His green eyes turned towards Canada's box. It contained three pink lumps. The coconut was tinted with pink and drizzled with sugar. England mentally gulped. It looks good.

Arthur's breath hitched as he felt himself being hugged from behind. "England! This is so cool! They're stars!" Arthur eyes watched as America ate one. "Still a bit bitter though. Well, at least it's edible." America ate another.

England loosened himself from the American's hold, turning to look at Canada. Canada was staring at the maple-shaped chocolates he made. The Canadian smiled at him as he ate one. England knew that his chocolate might not be as good as France's but by the look on Canada's face it wasn't that bad.

"Englan'."

Arthur turned towards the stairs when he heard his name. It was Northern Ireland, curly hair disheveled from bed. The red-haired lad stared at the people in his brother's living room. He turned to nod at Canada, who smiled back, and passed America a deadening look. North walked towards his brother, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders. England stiffed a little before relaxing at the hug. It wasn't because he isn't use to Connor's affectionate ways. It was just that there were others and England felt uncomfortable with America's eyes staring like that.

"Where's Alba?" Northern Ireland mumbled through England's untamed locks, his voice groggy and deep from sleep. For anyone near the pair it might have sounded like a muffled hum. Well, except for England.

"He went to get some things for both of your and Wales' hangover. It seems we've run out of peppermint." Arthur replied not bothering to face his younger brother.

Connor pushed his face more into Arthur's sand-coloured hair. "But Oi checked it before Oi went ter bed last noight. It was still half-full."

"Shite happens." Arthur replied as he turned and shoo away the red-haired teen. North just pouted and removed his face away from the older man's hair. Connor's green eyes caught sight of the snowball cakes that England had on his lap.

"Can Oi 'av some?" North asked while his green eyes looked straight at Arthur's. Arthur sighed and faced Canada.

"Is it okay, Matthew?"

"Of course, it's alright." Canada smiled. It's weird to him that the younger red-haired is his uncle, even though Northern Ireland is.

Northern Ireland lifted a one and stared at it. "It's different from what we 'av, roit Arthur?" he monotonously.

"Yeah, the ones sold here are marshmallows coated with coconut strips and drizzled with a coating of melted chocolate. It's awfully sweet." Arthur explained as he saw the confused looks on America and Canada's faces.

"'It's scrummy." North said as he ate the cake. England smiled at Canada who just blushed.

"Would you like some tea as well, Con." Arthur asked as Northern Ireland stood straight and unwrap his arms around Arthur's shoulders. The teen just shook his head as sign of refusal as he walk out the living room, probably to the bathroom.

"Hey~ England~ can I stay over?" America asked, pleading blue eyes connected to Arthur's green ones.

"No, Alfred. I do not want another fight between you and Scotland and ruin my house…again." America frowned. "Maybe next time." Arthur quickly added making America grin.

"I guess…" America mumbled.

The three of them stood up and England guided them to the door. Arthur was about to open the door when it forcibly opened. Arthur looked up to see who the intruder was. His eyes were met by his own hue of acid green.

"Scotland…"

Scotland grunted a response to England before tearing away to see who his brother's visitors are. Scotland nodded at Canada and regarded America with a frigid look. Of course America glared at the Scotsman. It is common knowledge that the two despised each other. Canada took hold of his brother's arms to prevent a fight brewing. England threw a warning look at Scotland who just brushed it off.

"Goodbye England, Scotland." Canada said softly as he led America through the door and pass at Scotland. Canada bowed his head as if to say sorry and closed the door, releasing the hall from the tension earlier.

" Whit is that bastard doing 'ere?" Scotland's dangerously soft voice surrounded England. England just gulped and hoped his voice wouldn't crack.

"He was with Canada…" Arthur lied on that part. He knew if Canada is concerned Scotland wouldn't really mind. A gruff erupted from the Scotsman's throat at the Englishman's answer but didn't push anymore. The red-haired man pushed England aside and went to the kitchen, grumbling something England can't understand. England just sighed and felt slightly tired. He yawned.

'Maybe a nap wouldn't hurt' Arthur yawned again as he rested his head on the couch.

**1. **Thank you in Russian.

**2.**Happy Valentines in French

**3. **Yes, yes. You're spending the Valentines Day at your younger brother's house?

**4.**The Black Annis is a folklore in Leicestershire. It is an blue-skinned hag with really sharp claws used to rip the skin of unwary travelers who had lose their way in her forest. Likes eating children who go out at night…

**Hahaha, to be continued~!**


	8. Valentine's Day: Hell continues part 2

**See people…I told ya it's long~**

**Valentines Day…Hell continues ****part 2**

"Arthur~"

England heard someone saying his name. He ignored it and shifted sideways. He thought it was nothing. That is until he was straddled by something slightly heavier than him. He shifted again and rubbed his eyes as he let out another yawn.

"Bore da."(5) Arthur met dark green eyes. His breath hitched as his twin lean in closer. "or should I say Prynhawn da, Arthur."(6) Wales smirked at his brother's surprised expression, even though Arthur's eyes were still glossy from sleep.

"Wales! What are yo-" Arthur's mouth was blocked by Dylan's hand. The Welshman just smiled at him sweetly before he glanced to the stairs leading upstairs. Loud stomping footsteps can be heard from the second floor.

"Ah swear an Ah find that sheepshagger, Ah'll make sure he sees at least two of his beloved sheep roasted!"

"Dat's a wee bit cruel isn't it? Oi think Wales 'ill not be happy about it."

The two people, that England guessed as Scotland and Northern Ireland went down the stairs. England could hear Scotland's footsteps approach the couch. Wales lowered his body even deeper to England in order not to be seen.

"Alba, yer shouldn't be too loud. Arthur just fell asleep. It wouldn't be nice to wake 'im up. Intentionally or accidentally."

"Ah ken, ye brat." England could just imagine Scotland shrug at Northern Ireland's statement. He heard the two walk away, probably to search the rooms of their large home for Wales. Wales just lets out a mirthful laugh when the footsteps are no longer to be heard.

"What are you doing you twat!" England pushed away Wales, immediately sitting upright and glaring at his twin. Wales just threw a smile towards his younger brother.

"I was hiding from Allistor, you see…" Wales sheepishly scratch his cheek. "I didn't want to drink that awful concoction of his…I accidentally or intentionally spilled over his head." Wales laughed at the disbelief that showed in England's eyes.

"That's…a little barmy for you Dylan." Disbelief shown in England's face.

"You can say I still haven't gotten over my hangover, brawd." At the recollection Wales reddened slightly. "Sorry 'bout last night, Arthur."

Arthur blushed as well. "Erm… Does your head still hurt?" England averted his sight away from Wales in order to prevent him from stammering, although Wales could still clearly see the emotions swimming in the man's eyes

"No, not as much as I first woke up. I tried to get off the bed but the pain wouldn't let me." Wales scowled as he saw flashes of guilt in England's green eyes.

"It isn't your fault though, Arthur. Drinking too much alcohol would do that to you, haha-"Wales let out a wheezing sound as he was grabbed on a headlock.

"Ye bastard. Ah huv search fer you aw over the hoose. Ah'm gaun to make ye eat ma haggis fer the whole day!"

Arthur turned around to see Wales paling and more importantly, suffocating at his older brother's headlock. Wales let out a wheezing sound before Northern Ireland torn the red-haired man off of him. Wales slumped in the floor and coughed a few times before standing up.

"Jist drink the stupid tonic Wales." Northern Ireland said as he helped his older brother up.

"Don't want too~!"

Quit actin' like sooch a puir baby and just drink it!"

"Nuh-uh!"

Scotland temper, which is much already spent, is starting to be volatile. "Ah'll shove this on yer mooth av ye donnae oblige to." Scotland quickly grabbed for Wales but the man jump out of the way, knocking of one of England's vintage lamps. It's crashed to the floor but no one cared, well, maybe except for England. After all, the sound of broken furniture and appliance can be heard almost every single day in the Kirkland household.

"Come 'ere ye wee gowk!" Allistor reach for Wales but the Welshman moved back, dodging his older brother again. Scotland pounced at the man, knocking Wales down. The two nations also knocked down one of England's side table. A crash echoed through the house as the emerald-coloured marble vase that sat on the table fell. The newly picked roses in it scattered on the floor.

The room immediately silenced. All of the people in the room could feel the cold and menacing aura around the room. Scotland and Wales quickly scrambled in their feet and turned to the quiet Englishman whose head was lowered and slightly shaking.

"Bloody gits…Get the hell out of my house right now." England silently muttered. It brought shivers to the rest of the Kirkland brothers.

"Brawd, w-we didn't mean it." Wales stuttered as he saw England glancing at the broken vase. England's eyes held extreme sadness that if wasn't the proud and stubborn nation he is, he would have cry right on the spot. Guilt ran through Wales's spine.

All of the Kirkland Household was quiet. All of the brothers, that included Ireland, knew that that particular vase is one of its kind…It was a present from Elizabeth the first, England's beloved queen and friend. Scotland had an inkling it was handmade though the Virgin Queen only smiled at them. Wales could still remember that day…England's birthday. England treasured it and made sure it regularly had fresh roses in it.

"Bloody hell! Just get the hell out!" England's glare immobile Scotland and Wales. It has been a while since they last saw England this, this angry. Wales looked over to Northern Ireland who was shaking at the sight of his 'father' seething.

"Artur…Ah'm sorry but turn yer voice doon a wee bit. Yer scaring Conner…" Wales stared at Scotland. Wales knows that Scotland knew he was treading dangerous grounds but…

"Fuck you Allistor! Get out! Get out! Get out!"England stood up and stumped his foot on the floor. "I want you out people out of my house this bloody second!" And with that England stormed up the stairs, probably to his room. The three just stared and flinched when England's door closed loudly. Scotland kneeled over to the broken vase

"Go and get something whaur we cud keep it." Scotland looked at Northern Ireland who immediately bolted to go and find a container for the broken vase.

"Wouldn't it be better to just clean it up?" Wales asked earning a look from Scotland as if he had grown another head.

"Are you an eejit? The crabbit bairn would throw a fit if we throw it."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"We'll get it fix…We'll have to go to them though…" At this one of Wales' blond eyebrows rose at his older brother.

"Them?"

Scotland just nodded and sighed as Northern Ireland rushed into them and gave his a large plastic bag. The three gathered the pieces and went out on their way.

* * *

><p>England fell asleep on his bed, his head throbbing again. He turned and roll across his bed but he felt hot and clammy. England crawled of the bed and landed on the floor. The floor is much cooler than the bed. Again, England sighed.<p>

England groaned as he felt his throat dried. He cannot sleep. The broken vase downstairs entering his mind again.

"Liz…" England murmured under his breath.

England knew it was no one's fault. Of course, that doesn't mean that he cannot blame Scotland or Wales for it…But he could never blame Wales for anything and well, blaming Scotland seemed wrong. Well that is what the sane and merciful part of England was telling. And the other one…the insane, blood-hungry sadist in him was screaming bloody murder. If he was the former bloodthirsty pirate he was, he would have listened to the latter one without even hesitating.

England gulped, thirst overtaking his body. He forced himself up and walked downstairs. He eyed the place where the vase crashed. It wasn't there. England figured that Scotland must have thrown it out. He'll castrate his brother if he did…England had to find a very blunt knife first though.

Arthur went to the kitchen and fixed himself some Chamomile tea. Its relaxing aroma always calm Arthur down even in the worst situations. England headed for the living room, cup of tea and a plate of Canada's snowball cake in hand when he heard the phone ring. England growled as he rested the plate and tea on the table and picked the phone up.

"Parvati."(7)

A smooth voice came from the other line. England sat down and took a sip of his tea. There is only one person that calls him that.

"India, good to hear from you." England said, munching on one of the cakes. He heard a faint laughter on the other line.

"Are you having your afternoon tea, Parvati? Or are you eating one of the chocolates you received today~?"

"Hmm-mm. It's Canada's. He gave cakes this year." England heard gaily laughter on the phone.

"You should see mine. I think you'll love it."

"Sod off India, it better not have even a speck of Naga King Chili this time or I'll personally shove a couple of pounds of the stuff into your windpipe."(8) Arthur didn't have any problem speaking like this to India. The man is older than him, unlike most of his former colonies so it didn't feel awkward to address him like this.

More laughter. "Relax, Arthur. As unfortunate as it is, it isn't my turn this year to lighten up your sour mood, you know. Speaking of that, how did Sealand do? The child was awfully excited about it."

"Wha-what do you mean it isn't your turn, you dolt! Don't tell me you take turns on who will cod me every year?" India just laughed. England is almost sure that India is practically laughing his heart out. England just growled 'bastard' but India heard it and sent the man into an even more mocking fits of laughter.

"Sod off, you bastard!" England shouted at the phone. He knew that India is trying and failing miserably to stifle his laughter.

"Yes,yes. I'm sorry Parvati." More laughter again. "It's just amusing that you never notice these things. You're a lot denser that you used to be…not that you aren't dense to begin with, hahaha!"

England just grumbled as he heard India trying to catch his breath. He waited until the Indian spoke.

"So, what did Sealand do?" England heard India's soft tenor voice ask him, curiosity surrounding it.

"T-that is…" England stammered. He isn't sure if telling this to India would honestly be good but knowing the man, he would probably know this soon and would tease England about it even more.

"You cannot speak? It must be very embarrassing then. Why wont you tell me what it is Parvati, I'll probably know it from the child at the next Commonwealth Conference."

England's breath hitched. He was sure India heard it since he heard a pleased hum on the line. He could imagine that cocky smirk on India's face. Somehow it didn't pissed England off, unlike whenever he thinks of America or France's smirks. India has always been a gentleman in the front of other nations. To see this cocky side is both aggravating and refreshing to England so he usually just brushed it off.

"The lad gave me a sneezing fit, happy now?"

"A sneezing fit? He used sneezing powder? That's a little bit cliché even for Peter."

"Is ingenuity a requirement of yours? And it wasn't as cliché as it sound, twat."

"Do elaborate on it, Partvati."

England grumbled some incoherent swear words that India pretended not hearing. "Peter casted a spell on me, with Norway's help, I am guessing. It wasn't even the worst part. I cocked up when Russia is here and having Scotland help you is like going through hell. Did I mention I'm going to box that boy's ears when I see him?"

England panted, trying to recover his breath. All through his soliloquy, India was quiet. Sometimes the man can be such a jerk and yet be polite. After he was done he heard India laugh, a good natured laugh.

"Parvati. You raised him well, no?" England didn't know if he should be insulted or flattered.

When England remained silent, India quickly added. "That was meant to be compliment, Arthur."

England blushed. He didn't know what to say to the other man. Usually the two talked about pleasantries but seeing that he had bad-mouthed the other, it was no longer an option.

"It must have stressful, Parvati. Though I would have loved to see your face. It must have been a sight." India chuckled a little bit. England knew India is trying to lift the atmosphere. He has always been this accommodating.

"Raj, you git." (9)England said, purposely lowering its bite. If it weren't for the insult, anyone who would hear it would say that England said it rather fondly. Of course India, being one of England's colonies, knew what is underlying that statement.

"Partvati, Valentine divas ki shubkamnaye."(10)

England smiled. He knew India is smiling too. "Happy Valentines Day to you too, India."

"The chocolates would probably arrive tomorrow or late this night, England. Thank you for the chocolates. They're surprisingly good."

"Piss off India." England said but he couldn't help his lips curve into a smile.

"Should I read you Kama Sutra again, Parvati? I'm currently reading it now." England could hear the suggestive tone under that statement. He reddened furiously.

"Keep your pervertedness to yourself, you dolt!"

"Hahaha, you know you love it Parvati~"

"Get lost! You perverted bastard!" England slammed the phone but not before hearing India's laughter. Somehow he felt better.

* * *

><p>England has been on the phone all afternoon. He had received a ring from Japan as well as Australia and New Zealand. He had a relaxing conversation with Japan and as expected, he was shouting over the phone at the Oceania pair. Still it's all good. England didn't notice the time fly. That is until the door opened.<p>

He looked up to see who it was. His eyes narrowed at the Frenchman who is proceeded to remove his coat. England's eyes went to the paper bags France had. France didn't even notice England standing in the hallway until he looked up.

"Anglettere, you haven't had dinner, I presume." France's blue eyes looked straight to England's green ones. England didn't answer. France took it as a confirmation. He smiled at England as he strode to the living room. How many times has he cooked for the Englishman? France couldn't remember and that is saying something.

France looked around the house, expecting to see a familiar tuft of red hair or at least see the familiar glare Wales usually sends him.

"Frog, what the hell do you think you're doing?" England asked as he watched the Frenchman scrutinize his home. It wasn't that France doesn't do that all the time. Frankly put, France scrutinizes almost everything about England. From his clothes to his cooking as well as the interior design of his home. Of course France doesn't get away with without a couple of bruises but England knows that the Frenchman knows that he wouldn't change even if the French nation or any other nation points his every single one of his faults bluntly. They're relationship has always been like this. It hasn't change for thousands of years and since they are already both old not to mention still stubborn nations, it wouldn't be changing anytime soon.

"I'm looking for Escosse, is he here?"

"If he's here you wouldn't have been able to enter so casually, frog."

France faced England , who was currently glaring at him. "Mon amour, can't you address me by my name, instead of that twisted endearment of yours? It's Valentines after all."

England blushed and pointed at France. "I should be the one saying that, you incompetent bastard! Quit calling me that! And what do you mean by twisted? I was just saying the truth! Oi, frog! Are you even listening? Bastard! Where do you think you're going?" England yelled as he watched France strolled to his kitchen.

France turned to face the Brit, one of his eyebrows raised. "To the Kitchen, where else? Or would you prefer the bedroom instead?" France smirked at England's flabbergasted expression. He continued to walk to kitchen, needing no help from his host. Why would he need it? France happens to have practically memorized this house, top to bottom.

England stayed like that for a few seconds, gawking at the fact that France had the nerve to suggest something as vulgar as then. England pouted. Of course, what would he expect from a perverted, goat-faced frog such as Francis?

England's reverie was cut off by the sound of oil sizzling and scent of spices invading his nostrils. He walked t the kitchen and found France tenderizing the steak. The man's golden locks loosely tied behind by a ribbon. France didn't even look up to meet England eyes. Instead he continued cooking and letting England watch…Just like what the two of them have always done throughout their long lives.

England doesn't notice time whenever he watches France cook…the same as whenever France watches England tend to his garden. This disturbed England…that is until he realized that the silence is comfortable and neither him nor the frog wants to break it. Of course that doesn't mean that both England and France doesn't step on the borderline from time to time…Usually it's Francis that starts it. Him and his wandering eyes and hands that is…

"Arthur…Arthur…Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous aujourd'hui?"(11)

Arthur almost fell off his chair when his eyes zoned in Francis' blue ones. The Frenchman's face inches from his own. Francis stepped back, carefully balancing the plate on his right hand.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! You gave me a heart attack!"

"That's just love sickness, mon cheri…"

"Go to hell France."

France just waved the previous statement again as he sets the filet mignon on the table. It is crusted with pepper and served with red wine sauce. France corked open a bottle of wine and handed England a glass. All in all, the setting isn't that romantic, it being in England's kitchen and all…

France sat down and served himself a glass as well. England just stared as France waited for him to touch his food. France swirled the wine in his glass, stealing glances at the Brit who just stared at the food. France would understand it if England was glaring venomously at his food like there is no tomorrow but England wasn't.

"What is wrong mon petit? Is it not of your taste?"

"Ah…no it's not like that…"

France raised one eyebrow at the Brit. He stared at the absentminded island nation until something came over France.

"Ah, mon cher. I forgot." France reached for one of the paper bags he was carrying earlier. "This is for you. I think it tastes great but of course everything I cook is bound to be magnifique~!" France smirked at England's annoyed expression as the Brit took the box…just like how the two of them always do during the day of love.

England fingered the simple red box that France presented him. The first time he had received one of these boxes, he had thrown it at France's face. Somehow it has been a tradition between the two of them to drink wine and give each other chocolates during this day… England doesn't know how it had gotten to that.

"Wait here frog, I'll get yours…" England stood up and opened his refrigerator. He pulled out a box identical to the one that France had and threw it at the man who caught it deftly.

"Angleterre, be careful with the chocolates." England just jeered at the statement as he sat back down.

The two opened it on the same time. It's actually scripted, without them knowing. They had been doing this for decades, their bodies moving in their own accord.

England stared at the chocolate rose inside the box. He heard France make a amused laughter on the other side of the table.

"Ohonhonhon~! It appears we had the same idea this year. This must be fate, non?"

"Sod off France, and since when the hell do you believe in things like destiny? We're countries, Francis, Fate doesn't apply to us." England lifted his head from the box and met the Frenchman's amused eyes.

"Surely it isn't just a coincidence that mon petit Arthur made chocolate roses for me this year, oui?"

England stared as France lifted one of the chocolate roses onto his mouth. "It's a bloody coincidence France. How was I supposed to know that you'll make one as well?"

"Perhaps you predicted it using your magic~?" France said putting the chocolate in his mouth. "Hmm, these are, commendable at least for you Arthur" France flashed as smile at England. "Good job, mon cher."

England almost punched the daylights out of the French nation when he heard France's atrocious ideas as well as his rude sidenote on England chocolates. That is until France smiled at him. And knowing how vain France is, it is the closest England could get as a compliment.

England reddened slightly. "You are still a bloody frog, goat-face."

"Shall we continue our dinner, mon ami?"

"How about ye get out of ma hoose France." England stiffened as he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

France paled as his blue eye meet acid green ones. England could clearly see the man sweatdropped as Wales and Northern Ireland emerge behind Scotland.

"…Ahh, Escosse, Arthur and I are just catching up with old times, no need to be alarmed." England watched as France's eyes widen slightly as Scotland took one of the chocolates and ate it.

"Aye, and Ah suppose ye wanted some 'alone time' with ma wee brother as weel, hmm?"

"That…would be appreciated…"

"That Frog isn't allowed!" All heads turn to face Wales who glared at the Frenchman as if he is the most hateful thing in the world.

"Ah, mon cher Wales, you wound me." France winced at the virulent leer Wales continued giving him. He looked at England who just shrugged at the France's silent plea for help…Well at least he didn't laugh.

"Dylan donnae frighten the man. We wouldnae be able to kick his soory arse out the door if he suddenly decide to run away now." Scotland said, smiling wickedly at France's scared form.

Scotland walked towards France's sit. He sent a feral smile at the poor Frenchman. Scotland lifted his hand. France closed his eyes and awaited the impact.

France flinched at the tight grip on his shoulders. "Ye will cook dinner fer the four of us. That is if ye don't want yer fancy arse kick out the door." Scotland smiled at the man's expression.

"But I'll still be kicked either way~!" France whined.

"Hmmm, maybe we'll be nice and let ye off the hook this time…" France looked hopefully at Scotland.

France scowled. "Hmm, should have known this would happen. Stop looking like you're going to murder me! I cannot cook when someone is practically boring holes in my back!" France yelled at Wales, who is eating the rest of the chocolates France gave England.

"As if this hadn't happen to you last year, frog. You're lucky Alba will consider actually letting you go without whipping your sorry arse." Wales said monotonously.

"You just want free dinner."

"No, In all honesty I just want to kick you out." Wales said smiling at England who grimaced at Wales. He is still not used to the calm and kind nation like Wales would actually say those things. But of course it isn't a secret to England how much Wales despise that French nation, as in personally despise him.

France stood up and grabbed one of the paper bags and took out some steak cuts. England raised an eyebrow at the man.

"You seem…" England eyed the meat. "…prepared for this, huh."

"Oui…I learned my lesson around a hundred years ago."

"…Never expect a nice Valentine dinner with you." France smiled but before he could, his face was hit by a red box effectively shutting him up and anything he might say.

* * *

><p>"Arthur…"<p>

England let the towel hung onto his hair. At least the day is done. He sort of felt better after a hot bath. In the end he had a full stomach and as much as he hated admitting it, France is a very good cook. The Frenchman is also good at many things. Unfortunately he also good at rubbing to people the wrong way, which ended up with the frog being drag out of the door by his stupid beard by a very pissed off Wales.

England turned to face Wales. Arthur cocked his head to the side. "What is, Dylan?" Wales just smiled at him and grabbed the cuffs of his bathrobe. Arthur almost tripped as he followed Wales.

Arthur couldn't help but remember the times when they were little. Wales used to drag him through the thick groves of trees and go to the deepest part of the forest to meet Dylan's friends, that being the dragons. That is when Wales wasn't ignoring him and letting Scotland pick on him.

The two of them stride towards the living room. England could see the excited grin on his twin's face. That grin meant two things for Arthur. It's either Wales has done something really good…or he has done something bad or worst…perverted, which is usually directed to Arthur.

"Wales, you twat! Stop for a second, I'm indecent!"

Wales just chuckled at his brother's outcry. He turned around to see Arthur's bathrobe falling to the one side of his brother's lithe shoulders. For a second he considered stopping but quickly knocked the idea out of his head. He continued pacing through the corridor until they reach the entrance to the living room. He swiftly got behind Arthur and urgently pushed him inside but not before fixing the man's falling bathrobe.

"Oi, don't push me! What is going on! Cymru!" England shouted as Wales pushed him in the living room. He didn't miss the delighted smile on Wales' face when he called him by his old name. England knows that Wales might not have been fond of Rome but he sure is fond of his Roman name, especially when it is England who says it.

"Ye didn't av tae manhandle him Wales. Ah only asked fer you to bring him here." England's ears perked up when he heard Scotland's familiar voice.

"But you didn't say I couldn't Alba." England saw Scotland snort at Wales, who just grinned at their oldest brother.

"What the hell is going on in here, you gits?" Scotland and Wales turned to face England who had a one hand on his waist.

"Now, now Arthur, be patient. We just have to wait for North. And by the way…" Wales leaned in closer to the Brit. "I had been expecting my chocolates! Here's yours, just like the usual, Artie~!" Wales grabbed England hand and handed him a green box. England always wanted to ask why Wales always uses a green box even though the usual colour scheme of this day is well, red and pink hues…but it somehow slips his mind.

"Thank you, Wales. Yours is…" England's eyes widened slightly as he saw Wales waving a red box in front of him, grin on his face. England stared at Wales. Of course, Wales would have gotten his already…The man can be impatient at times but England somehow prefers this Wales than the cold one he is familiar with when he was a kid.

"That's unfair, Wales." The three of them turned to face Northern Ireland who is carrying a large bouquet of red roses in his arms. The lad walked to Arthur and gave him the flowers much to the Englishman's surprise.

"You said you would wait. Not fair~!" Northern Ireland tackled Wales who just laughed as the two of them collided on the floor. Arthur has to thank the heavens that he wasn't the one on the floor. Another quality time with his redwood flooring would lead to England doing something he will regret…and he seriously adore the redwood floors of his house a lot.

"Here lad, put them 'ere." Scotland thrusts a sack to England. England took the sack, confused look on his face. He opened the sack and his eyes widened. His previously broken vase in one piece again. England's eyes brimmed with tears which he quickly wiped away. He halfheartedly glared at Scotland who threw him a smug look.

"How…?"

Scotland smirked. "We had a wee deal with a Noldor.(12)" England's eyes narrowed.

"I was also thinking of bringing it to the elves…What did you give in return?" England stared at his brother, curious of what the man exchanged for the elves' services.

"Ahh…they took a fancy of the chocolate ye give me. I gave it to them." England stared at his older brother, Scotland just averted his eyes. If he didn't he would have blushed.

"I didn't know that." Wales said, getting too comfortable at the floor. England stared at his two brothers. From the looks on Northern Ireland's face, it is obvious that he also didn't know anything about it.

England sighed as he beckons Wales to get him some water for the roses. Wales pouts but follows anyway, Northern Ireland tagging with him. England has a feeling that Northern Ireland will grab his chocolates from the refrigerator as well. Patience has never been a virtue shared by the Kirklands.

"You gave my chocolates…they might get disappointed." England said as he grabbed the vase filled with cold water. He stood in front of the side table, arranging the roses. England's back turned to his brothers, who just watched him.

"Aye. Are ye mad?" Scotland asked earning a light chuckle from Wales and a smirk from Northern Ireland.

"No. Why would I be mad?" England turned to see Wales and Northern Ireland clutching their heads in pain. He threw Scotland a warning look but the older male just shrugged it.

"Ah, one more thing Allistor…How the hell did the elves know that you had food in you? Last time I checked, they are rather abundant on food supply."

"Dee chocolate had a certain aura in it…Yer magical aura to be exact. Yer usual cooking practically oozes with it" Scotland smiled at the annoyed look on England's face.

"Sod off, Scotland. I do not need you to tell me that!"

"Yer the one who asked…"

England scowled. He was about to walk away when he was grabbed by his wrist. England glared at Scotland face. His breath hitched as Scotland leaned in, breath tickling his ears.

"Whaur's ma compensation?"

England could feel his cheeks heat up at Scotland's statement. He doesn't know whether it was because Scotland said it in a breathy and low voice or because of what the underlying meaning of the statement. He could feel Scotland's lips curve into a smirk.

"Fuck you Alli-" England's statement was cut off when he felt lips descend onto his own He felt a peck until Scotland pulled away abruptly. England almost whined at the lost if it weren't for the picture frame that came hurling across his face, missing only a few millimeters.

That night was filled with a stressed England, a bruised Scotland and a murderous Wales. Well, at least Northern Ireland is happy. He tuned out the numerous crashes of furniture, the thundering curses and the sighs from his older brother, who is no doubt vexed beyond reason by the mutilation of his house. The red-haired nation murmured a 'Happy Valentines' to England as he sailed to dreamland, his head resting on England's thighs as England watched Wales try to rip Scotland's throat.

**Hahhaha, you thought that was the end? Romania haven't appeared yet folks, and well Ita-chan as well~ This is punishment isn't it? Continue reading…just a few thousand words to go, you can do it, minna-san~**

England cursed. He wasn't really going to get the bloody door if it weren't for Scotland, who voiced his displeasure by kicking the walls of England's room.

"Whoever it is, he better be prepared to be strangled." England muttered as he trudged down the stairs.

England approached the door. "Who the bloody hell are you and what are you doing here in this godforsaken hour!" England shouted. He could hear a startled sound on the other side. After a few second the man outside answered.

"V-ve~ E-england~ It's me! Don't shoot!" England's eyes widened as he realized who was in the door. He quickly opened the door and let Italy in.

The two of them sat on the couch. England yawned as he took in the Italian's appearance. The man had seemed to have gone to a party, judging from the flashy and fashionable clothes he wore. Not that Italy isn't naturally fashionable…

"What are you doing here, Italy?" England rubbed his forehead, trying not to shout at the other nation. Which is by the way, very, very hard…

"Eh…I wanted to give you these but then Big brother France threw a party and I forgot…" England stared at the small paper bag Italy gave him. He raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"They're from Doitsu… and Prussia as well. I also made you some, though I think pasta still taste better." Italy smiled at England.

"Why didn't Germany just sent Prussia here? I'm sure it was a bother to you."

Italy quickly shook his head. "No, it isn't a problem at all. After all I live closer to you so it's easier. Doitsu is very busy arranging the next World meeting so he couldn't give it to you himself. Prussia is grounded in Doitsu's house for now. I don't know what Gilbert did that made Ludwig so mad." Italy explained.

England cringed at the mention of Prussia being grounded. '_It must have been because of Scotland and Prussia's squabble.'_

"Thank you Italy." England smiled at the cheery nation. Even though Italy woke England from his sleep, England could never be angry with him…without due reason of course.

"You're welcome, ve~"

England stared at Italy, realizing that he didn't have anything to give to the man. Italy seemed to be inspecting his living room. The other country must be wondering where some of his furniture are…England hadn't mention to Italy that his brothers are here though he doubt that if the Italian would even get it.

"Erm…sorry but I had run out of chocolates." England said, fidgeting with his fingers. Italy turned to smile at England.

"It's okay~! Germany usually let's me eat some of the chocolates you send him. This year's the best one! You're improving England~" Italy put a hand on England shoulder, bright, careless smile on his face.

Arthur blushed at the comment. "Thank you Italy, I-" The Englishman's statement was cut-off when two hand were placed on his shoulders.

"Call me Feliciano~ We're friends, right Arthur?" England couldn't say anything at the hopeful look on Italy's face. Instead the island nation smiled at the sunny nation.

"Yes…Feliciano." Somehow it felt comfortable, the way Italy's name rolled-off Arthur's tongue. England could see the happy smile on Italy's face.

"Would you like some tea, I know it's late and…" Italy denied the offer.

"I just wanted to drop by and greet you a Happy Valentines. I'm supposed to be leaving. Fratello would get mad if I stayed out too late." England nodded as he Italy stood up and walk towards the door.

"Good night then, Feliciano."

"Good night~ Arthur!" Italy leaned to kiss one of England's cheeks. England stared, red-face and stuttering as the Italian got in his red sports car and turned it on. The car immediately roared and rushed through the streets.

"London has a speed limit, you git!" England shouted at the devil car that flying through the streets of London. He sighed as he closed the door and went up to bed.

* * *

><p>England didn't know if his mind is playing tricks on him or was it someone's idea of a bad joke. England's nose twitched as the overwhelming smell of roses invaded his nostrils. England blinked to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.<p>

Across England's bed lie numerous red roses and petals. England walked towards the bed and picked a single rose. It was freshly picked English roses, much like those in his garden. England's emerald eyes spotted a red ribbon tied on one of the roses.

"What the hell?" England's head quickly formed coherent reasons why there were a dozen of roses on his mattress. The idea is rather cheeky and-

"Wales-" England was about to cry out when he saw a flying furry creature come in his open window.(when did he open it?)

England's eyes glued on the creature, which he identified as a bat, as it placed a small box on his bedside table. The bat had large red eyes and had fuzzy black-reddish fur. It acknowledge England's presence as it hovered close to his face and smiled(well at least on England's point of view) It looked oddly endearing and would have been very cute if it weren't for the sharp fangs that it had but it adds to its charm (again on England's point of view.)

England gulped as he stared at the bat's red eyes. Familiar but not quite… He looked at it curiously as the bat flew out of the window. Arthur reached and grabbed the box. There was a tiny paper attached to it. Arthur read the message it.

_Your jade eyes, your sun-like hair, _

_Enraptured by your alluring essence._

England felt heat adorn his cheeks…It's a bloody poem. He almost thought of ripping the paper to bits but curiosity got to him. Arthur continued reading.

_Your scorn, the passionate spark in your being,_

_Attracted me like a moth to a flame._

_You amuse me and yet frustrate me at the same time…_

_I might not be the best poet… _England scoffed at this part but let his eyes drag on.

_But I'll let you know.._

_I adore you and I might not know if this is love for I have never experienced it... _

England blushed at the same time fumed…What kind of sodding idiot would say something like this?

_But every time I see you…my cold heart starts to beat._

_Is this love...? _

England stared at the paper. His hands unconsciously try to crumple the piece of paper but England sort of found it…lovely. He folds the paper into a small portion and tucks it inside his bedside cabinet. England then opened the box. To his surprise it didn't contain any speck of chocolate.

It was a wreath of wild flowers, small enough to be put in the box. The wraith had a relaxing smell in it which tells England that it had some wild herbs weaved in it as well. It wasn't fresh either. It is slightly dried but the smell never faltered. Arthur placed the wreath on the table.

Arthur turned to collect the roses scattered on his bed. The roses were a little bit cliché but…Arthur didn't get why he wasn't panicking that some unknown person is admiring him from a far. But then, England had France right? England tied the flowers together by the red ribbon and placed them next to the wreath. Whoever is the person who sent him these they sure like flowers, that's for sure.

England turned the lamp off and drifted into sleep, wondering what he'll do with the wreath tomorrow…

* * *

><p>"That's little too much flowery, don't you think?"<p>

Two figures sat on the rooftop of a building and watched as the lights on the Englishman's room vanish. Romania turned to scowl at his companion, who just smiled at him.

"You're the one who said I should include the roses, I'll remind you."

"Hmm, is that so?"

Romania looked at the man beside him. Well, if you can still refer to him that. The man's long golden hair is braided, his chocolate brown irises shone with mischief when he noticed the nation staring at him.

"You know, you never stroke me as a romantic. Guess looks can fool, huh." Romania just glared at the man which caused the man to laugh.

"Go to hell, Leo. I do not need you to tell me that." Romania let out a small smile. The man's company is good and it made the nights more entertaining.

The man or as Romania identified, Leo, broke into more fits of laughter. Romania just sighed as his bat attached himself on Romania's shoulders.

"Still…why didn't you give it to him yourself?" Leo watched as Romania pet the animal. "You didn't need to send the little guy." Romania didn't answer as he ignored the question. Leo sighed. Sometimes his 'old' friend's mood swings get irritable.

"Or maybe it's because you're afraid…" Leo dragged on the sentence. Romania just raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Why would I be afraid?"

"Because of the people living in that house…That guy might not be able to tell you're different or might not even care but I pretty sure his brothers will." Romania smirked at the statement.

"And what exactly am I?" Romania asked, the moon's faint light making his red orbs have an eerie glow.

"You're like me~" Leo said in a sing-song voice. Romania laughed.

"I might be but I'm still a country, you know." Romania leaned against the wall. "And besides, last time I check…I'm not a full bloodthirsty demon such as yourself~" Romania grinned at his companion, tiny fangs shown.

"I do not know about the bloodthirsty part though…You seemed parched at lot." Leo said as the two of them stared at the moon.

**End.**

**5. **Good morning in Welsh

**6. **Good afternoon in Welsh

**7. **I've read a small doujinshi and this is what India calls England in most of them…I smell India x England in them.

**8. **Naga King Chili, spiciest chili in India.

**9. **Raj is my human name for India.

**10. **Happy Valentines Day in Hindu

**11. **Not sure if it means, What's gotten into you today or What is wrong with you today?

**12. **A type of elves that specializes on crafts such as pottery and metalwork.

**Hahaha~! Finished finally! Sorry for the super long chapter… When your sick, plot bunnies visit you a lot and there is no way I could refuse anything they say! And my writing sucks…a lot. Sorry again for the wait and the possible grammar errors. And yes, my poetic skills is lame, I know no need to point it out people.**

** Ah, and thank you for Cherryume-san who I'm sure waited patiently for this as well as the rest of you folks. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, the alerts, the favourites and sticking with this story even though the author is lame and is a large procrastinator(this word kills a lot of people)**

**Anyway~ Please review and you are free to rant in anyway. And minna-san, please check my other stories~! And some upcoming ones…I know I had a lot to work on but…those stupid plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone~ ****Dreamers0rule0the0earth-san thank you for the England harem plot, I'm working on it and discussing it with my bosses, the plot bunnies~**


	9. Let the meeting commencePrelude

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia but I think everyone of us wishes we did.

**Warning: **Curses, kicking and OOC-NESS. Ah, and some grammar errors this author missed.

Sorry for the late chapter. And thank you for all the reviews, those who alerted and favourited.

**Let the meeting commence~ Prelude**

"Woah~! This place is huge~!" America said as he stared towards the large manor. England just rolled his eyes at the American. Still England cannot help but admire the large building.

"Japan sure has fantastic architecture" England heard someone whisper in front of them. England looked around. As expected a lot of countries were amazed at the Japanese building. England is also awestruck.

The castle was built on a secluded mountainous area in Japan. The massive structure is surrounded by trees and vegetation. It is far from the usual hotels they held the conference on. By the size of the building, it could easily accommodate them all, especially since the main building has a lot of separated smaller houses. The manor is surrounded by huge walls except the path leading to the forests. It looks comfortable and well-kept. Just like Japan.

At the entrance, their host stood together with caterers and people who helped the other nations with their baggage. It is like a how Japan receives his guests. It reminds Arthur of his time in Japan's house. England's eyes stared at the vast forest around the manor. It reminds him of his own forests and how he used to frolic around it when he was a kid. Sadly this also makes England remember his brothers' bullying and how France was such a sissy, dress-wearing nincompoop. Not that his brothers no longer bullies him or France is still a sissy nincompoop…well at least he dropped the dress, not that that blasted beard is any better.

"England! C'mon dude, where going to be left behind!" America grabbed England's arm and led him through the hallway. England didn't even notice that the other countries were moving and enter a room. England just followed America who is running on the hallway. England couldn't help but think that America is such a child…he also hoped that America wouldn't slip on the shiny wood flooring and make a spectacle of himself.

America led him to a massive room. The room is even larger than the ones they usually use for meetings. It has the familiar round table, England noted. The room is decorated by intricate flower arrangements and large scrolls hanging on its walls. England noticed that this rooms ceiling is higher than other rooms and sort of has a European air to it even though it is purely Japanese. On the windows hang delicate curtains made of silk. The fresh forest air freely entering the room through the many windows. It is free and light as well as well-fixed.

Japan stood at the head of the table, welcoming smile on his face. England noticed that there are then caterers here…and that they were carrying some jar or something. England didn't know if it is another Japanese tradition or not.

"Good day, everyone." Japan said bowing, just like how he welcomes the other countries every time the conference is held at his house. "First of all, I would like to welcome you. I am glad this place suited your tastes, because I you see, I moved the usual conference to one of the old castles in my country. We are far from my capital and I am thankful you agreed with traveling here all the way from Tokyo and your respective houses." Japan, seeing no signs of opposition and disappointment, continued.

"I wanted for you to experience the traditional side of my country, not to impose and all… This brought us to what I wanted to say… You will share a room with two other countries…" Japan saw some disaccord within the crowd, he paled and strived to continue. A mantra going through his mind.

'_For the footage, for the footage, for the footage' _Japan silently chanted on his mind.

"I-I…" Japan blushed as the other countries wait for him to continue. He stiffened when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was America smiling down at him.

"Dudes! It's just for a few days~ No need to be grumpy and pissed of 'bout it." America smiled at the crowd. "Besides, I'm sure no one here will have to share a room with France sooo~ There is nothing to worry your heads off about~!" America laughed when he saw France scowl at him but he even laughed harder when he saw the relieve faces and sighs of more than half the room. Spain just patted France's back as he stared at Japan who has gained the confidence to speak again.

"America-san is right…" Japan looked at Spain's direction, eyes asking the Spaniard if he is willing to share a room with the Frenchman. Spain, as painfully oblivious as he was, waved at Japan, not getting what the man meant. France ignored the exchange in favour of sulking in his own world.

"Kesesese! We'll share room with Francy if you do not mind me crashing the party!" An arm draped over Spain's shoulders and caused France to look up. There Prussia stood in all his awesomeness and with that smug smirk on his face.

"Gilbert, what are you doing here?"

"Gilbert! Where did yourself disappear to?" France asked.

"Kesesese, I'm just around being awesome as always…" Prussia answered. The albino turned to face Japan "It's alright if I-" He was cutoff when a rough arm grabbed his shoulder.

"Bruder! Vat are you doing here? You're supposed to be somewhere else." Germany said, face slightly red because of embarrassment or because of his frustration on his older brother…or maybe both.

Prussia just grinned at Germany. "West, you were the one that dragged me to Japan cause you said I might cause trouble and then you leave me in Tokyo and didn't even tell me where the meeting is…so not awesome." Prussia frowned at the last part. This made Germany pale and stood straight, removing his arm on Gilbert.

"Ja, but you always go around Tokyo and Ikebukuro that I assumed that you would know your way around. And didn't I tell you, you're not allowed to sneak in the world conference, bruder." Germany looked up to see if he had knocked some sense into his brother.

"So~I can stay right? I can help you keep France in leash~" Germany's temper tittering to the edge as he saw Prussia coaxing Japan to let him stay and by the looks of it, Japan is more than happy to have Prussia around.

Germany's hand fisted. He knows that when the host agrees he has no say about it. Still that didn't mean Germany liked it. If it was Germany, he would have Prussia stay home…or at least away from the meeting. He straightened as he felt a hand on his arm.

"Hold your horses, old chap."

Germany turned to face the man. England is a more than a head shorter than the German so he had to look down at him. England stared at him, passive look on his delicate face. Even so, Germany could clearly see the ire in his emerald eyes. The larger country sighed and let his hand drop.

"I'm not sure if this is good. Most likely East will only cause trouble…the three of them in the same place. I find it hard to believe there wouldn't be any trouble. We already have our hands full without bruder…" Germany watched as the rest of the countries gather towards the podium to hear what Japan has to say. England and his self stayed in the far back. If anyone else didn't leave, Germany took no heed as he waited for the Englishman's reply.

"I know… You didn't have to remind me. But, what would your opposition bring?" Germany stared at the Brit who watched the caterers go around and let the other countries have the order of their rooms. England hummed at thought, his eyes turned to met Germany's blue eyes again.

"Surely you know how bloody stubborn your brother is. Even if you chain him, he'll try and try again until he gets what he wants. He and I are the same…I just have the sense of when to give up, he has none."

Germany nodded. He knows that England knows Prussia like the back of his head, Prussia also knows England in the same way. Germany felt something jolt at this realization. His face remained cold as he stared at his older brother who is currently mingling with his friends.

"You're one of them…Bruder's friends." Germany said to the Englishman.

"I and your brother are…complicated. I don't think friends would be the right term, neither is enemy." England looked wistful, his body here but his mind wandering. Germany has seen this look on Prussia a lot, to see the same look on the island nation is surprising. The man usually looks alert and watchful. Germany thinks it is common for old countries such as England to feel like this.

"…I am not one of his friends, the way Spain and that frog-shite are. Prussia doesn't despise me as how he despises Russia. We drink together and…I cannot think of other things we do besides drinking, though that might be because of the painful reminders of hangovers. He regularly invades my home. I can say that we're….acquaintances." England said in a soft, recalling voice.

"You're underestimating your relationship with him a lot. You might not say that the two of you are friends but I happen to know that you are. Prussia would never get in a fistfight if it weren't about a friend. Even if Prussia can be a brute, he still has decency to stay out of strangers' problems…" England snorted at this.

"I didn't say I was a stranger, you bloody kraut!"England hissed which made Germany smirk a little bit.

"I didn't say that you are but as far as we both know, Prussia doesn't have acquaintances. It's either he hates them and make them his enemy or likes them and add them to his set of friends. Preussen has a lot of friends, he just makes troubles with them but they're still his friends."

England scoffed but Germany knows that England agrees because the stubborn man made no move to retort. This made Germany smile a little. In a sense, he rendered the typically sharp-tongued England speechless. There was a concordant silence between them. England refused to meet Germany's eyes and Germany avoiding to look at the Englishman but sometimes he steals amused glances at the man's actions.

A young girl approached them and beckoned both of them to take a paper from the jar. The two of them being polite and well-mannered countries waited after the other took one. But realizing that they are in a stalemate, England pouted and glared at the German, a look that means he wants the German to take one first. Germany, understanding the man's expression, let out a little sigh and took one out of the jar. England followed. The two of the watched the girl went towards the Nordics. They've also notice the excitement and state of disarray the room is currently in.

"What room are you?" Germany asked, seeing that the other countries were asking that to one another. England stared at the piece of paper and hummed.

"Twenty-one…" England answered, his eyebrow raised at the German, curious at what room the man is in.

"Fifty-four…" England nodded at the man's answer.

Germany and England watched Prussia and his idiot friends, cheer, America looking for someone, most probably England and the other countries tattle and babble about what rooms they are in. All in all there is too much excitement in the room and some had enough of it, seeing some countries had already left to find their rooms. The two of them stared at Japan, who looked like he was stuck between two large rocks. Germany rubbed his forehead while England sighed, the disorder grating on their nerves. The two blond countries stared at each other for a while before laughing, realizing how much the two of them are alike.

"I just hope West wouldn't cause much trouble…" Germany said, remnants of smile on his lips.

"Well, at least were here to restrain them…" England said smiling.

"Dude! What room are you in~!" America pounced on England from behind which caused the man to lose his balance, almost toppling to the ground. Thankfully Germany shot a hand to hold the Englishman down. England glared at the America who looked like he didn't know what he did, just a few minute ago. America looked expectantly at the man.

"It isn't your room, you bloody wanker!" England snapped at the American.

"But you do not even know what room I'm in~!" America whined. He didn't even notice the irritated look on England's face and the slightly irked look on Germany's.

"I do not need to, you oaf! I would rather stay with my brothers than stay with you!" America's eyes dimmed and his smile vanished.

"Ouch, Iggy that's harsh." The American muttered making guilt hit England like a sledgehammer. But as we all know, England would never say sorry even if he so wanted to. He held onto his pride like his life depended on it. England didn't answer but he tried his best to avert his eyes away from America.

America not one for reading the atmosphere, scowled and decided to leave which only made England guiltier. His mouth opened but England found his throat go dry. He paled when he saw the sad expression on America's normally smiling face.

"A-America…" England let out in a cracked voice. The call was faint but America heard. He turned to face the Englishman.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry" England blushed when he saw America's face brightened, smile on place again. "YOU GIT!" England shouted but he reddened even further when he saw the rest of the countries' eyes on him.

"Hahaha! I knew it~! You love me Iggy~!" America tackled the Englishman but missed because Germany pushed England aside, seeing what the American would do.

"Thank you." England said to Germany who just nodded.

"Awww! So mean Iggy. I know you love me because everybody loves the HERO!" America stood straight and smiled at England.

England scowled. "Yeah…except the villains, idiot."

America placed an arm over England's shoulder. "England you're soo…" America forgot the word, his head whipped towards Japan who is watching the scene(Is that a camera?) "Hey Kiku! What's the word again?" England facepalmed wondering where he had gone wrong with raising America…but then again if you eat England's food all the time…never mind…

Japan mouthed something that Arthur didn't understand but America understood perfectly. America is surprisingly good at mouthreading.

"Ah! That it! Tsun…dora! Is that right Japan?" America's eyebrows furrowed as the Japanese man mouthed that it's wrong.

"I think you meant Tsudere." Germany inserted. England stared at the man confused while America frowned.

"I was going to say that…"America grumbled. "How the hell did you even know that?" America asked, raising a scrutinizing eye at the German.

"When you have Japan as an ally, you pick up a few things, some you don't even want to know." Germany shuddered as a memory of Hungary and Japan discussing something…let's just say Germany shouldn't have eavesdropping that day or he wouldn't have picked up what lemon, lime and what BDSM stands for…How a word like lemon mean anything related to sexual intercourse is beyond the poor German.(hahaha, I could probably imagine that…)

England raised an eyebrow at the man. He didn't take the German as someone that actually pays attention to "terms" America and Japan usually use. But then again the German is right. You do pick up some things from our allies…whether you like it or not.

America sulked a bit but got over it eventually when he remembered that he was suppose to ask for England's room. With a big smile on his face, the American turned to the Englishman and asked:

"So what yours, Artie?"

"MY NAME'S ARTHUR, YOU GIT!" And stop acting like such a child." England said, not noticing the eyes of the American darken at the mention of his "childishness". Well, England didn't but Germany noticed the rigidness on America's stance.

"Sorry England, it's just that Arthur is…well, old. Hahahaha~!" America laughed but it didn't reach his eyes. England didn't notice this because his ears were ringing from the American's obnoxious laughter. Germany quirked an eyebrow at the American.

"It isn't old!"

"Hahaha, soo what room are you?"

England sighed. "My room is the twenty-first." England smirked at the disappointed look on America's face.

"So if you'll excuse me, I'll go and find my room." England turned to face Germany and nodded. England left the room and looked for his.

* * *

><p>"Finally." England sighed, exasperation shown in his features.<p>

After walking aimlessly around the giant manor, England finally reached his room. He turned to the young man that helped him. England wanted to thank the man but his Japanese sounds…well, weird.

"Umm, do you speak English?" England mentally scolded himself. It was such a stupid question.

To England's surprise, the Japanese man smiled. "Yes, I do sir."

England blushed from embarrassment. The man must think that he is an idiot and unpolite. "Umm, thank you then." England mimicking how Japan says thank you, bowed at the man.

"Don't mention it, hahaha." The man just rubbed the back of his head and walked away. England noticed that the man is taller than most Japanese man and there is something odd about how his smile never falters. England shrugged at it as he slides the open door.

The smell of smoke invades England's nostrils. Whoever is in the room, England doubt that he'll like him.

"What are you doing here." England glared at the blond man that just puffed out smoke out of his pipe.

"You are an idiot." The man puffed some smoke at England's face. The Englishman just glared at him.

England is pissed off. He begins to think that maybe sharing a room with America wouldn't be such a bad idea.

'Hell, even sharing a room with that wine bastard would be a lot better than this.' England mentally crashed his head at the wall. Mentally, though it wouldn't hurt for him to hit his head on the wall literally for just thinking something as vile as that.

"And you are still a sodding bastard, Netherlands."

Netherlands just brushed off the insult. Him having a lot of history with the English nation, he is used to the man's glares and stormy personality. He had heard the man thanking one of the attendants. He was a bit surprise that the man would be sleeping on the same room as him.

Not that that has never happened before. It is just on a different circumstances than before.

England stared at the man. He was sitting next to the window, sprawled on the floor, pipe in hand and sake in front of him. Of course, Netherland would request for liquor. Arthur happens to know that the man loves alcohol. England is a bit surprise that there were no girls serving him his sake.

If there is one thing that this man loves almost near liquor, that would be women.

England scowled at the thought. He tore his stare at the man and look out the window. From here he could see some of the cheery blossom trees that were on full bloom this month. He could also see the orange tinted sky, signaling that the day is almost at end.

"What are you standing around and looking like an old fool, fool." England's attention went back to the Dutchman, who is drinking his sake.

If there is one thing that England couldn't stand the most about Netherlands, it would probably be his standoffish behavior. In less gentlemanly words, his being such an annoying prick.

England went to the closet, to check if his things were there. As expected of Japanese people, their efficiency is staggering. England couldn't help but think that as he saw his suitcase neatly place on a separate closet. On the side of his luggage lay a yukata, and on the other side a formal kimono. England raises an eyebrow at this and turned to question the other nation in the room.

Netherlands who wearing a light red yukata, something England hadn't notice, shrugged and poured himself some more sake.

"You should know that Japan wants you to wear that right?" Netherlands took a sip of the sake. "You've stayed at his house before right?"

England nodded as he pulled away the yukata. England knew little about Japanese traditional apparel but he knew that yukatas are usually worn casually and kimono on formal gatherings, or was that the other way around?

England stared at Netherlands. 'Is there a private area around here?" Netherlands scoffed at the question.

"There's a large private bathroom over there." Netherland's pointed at the door on the other side of the room. England walked towards it, passing the Dutchman, yukata and other necessities in hand.

"And besides I wouldn't even enjoy seeing that scrawny body of yours."

England slammed the door with a force that it is a wonder how the door still remained in perfect shape. Of course he had shouted at the Dutchman to 'suck on his goddamn balls' before shutting the door.

Englishmen always get the last say about things like this.

**(No, I'm not going to describe how England changes clothes or better yet, strips, thank you very much. Heh, such a cockblocker this author is)**

England emerged out of the bathroom, all dressed. Netherlands stared at the Brit or more importantly on his yukata.

"You tied it wrong." Netherlands bluntly said, pointing at the koshihimo, or in other words the fabric that ties the yukata. England glared at the man but his face reddened.

"So?" Netherlands sighed at the Englishman's stupid question. Netherlands stood up and walked towards England. England just gulped and took a step back.

"What the-" England felt the Dutch's hands on the fabric, dragging it back. That is when England thought…

'It's too loose.'

But then back to matters in hand, as expected the yukata flew open and let's just say the Englishman wasn't too happy about that. He quickly grasped the yukata closed.

"What are you doing you pervert!" England said, kicking the man but Netherlands remained stoic, holding the black koshihimo in his hand.

Netherlands grasped England's arms out of the way. " Tying it properly, moron. And besides…" Netherlands girded the fabric around England's small waist.

"It isn't something I haven't seen before."

England reddened at the statement. He pushed the Netherlands' large hands away. "You are a pervert. I can do it myself!"

The Dutchman ignored him as he continued tying the fabric. England noticed that he did make some mistakes on tucking and looping it. He observed how the Dutchman's hands tied the fabric.

At the same time, England couldn't help but be embarrassed. They were, well he is in such a…weird situation. He'll understand if it was the other way around but…He looked up to Netherland's face, the man's eyes concentrated on what he was doing.

"Inglaterra~!" The door suddenly slides open. The jovial smile on the intruders face disappeared when he saw the scene in front of him.

"What is going on in here? Inglaterra? Holando?" The man asked, glaring the hands that were on the fabric.

England stared wide-eyed at the brown haired man. Netherlands just ignored him and pulled at the fabric ensuring that it was right. England quickly batted away Netherlands' hands but they were retreating anyway.

"Erm…Portugal, how are you?" Arthur asked strained smile on his face.

"Well, I'm fine England. And may I ask again, what just happened?"

"Er…well you see, Netherlands was just helping me tie my yukata, see?" England pointed at the properly tied fabric.

"I see… I thought that old pervert was doing something…" Portugal smiled at England. The Englishman breathed of relief.

"So what brought you here Joao?" Arthur asked, hiking up the long sleeves of the yukata.

Portugal smiled. "Well this is my room too!" England could see that Netherlands paused a little while drinking. To have the three of them in the same room…

"That's...swell." England grimaced. Even though he did like for the Portuguese man to be here, to be with him and the Netherlands here is a bit messy. Since the three of them had some history, some rough some good.

England knows that Portugal and Netherlands had a strained relationship before. His own relationship with the Dutch nation isn't even worth mentioning. England also remembers the time that he pillages some of Portugal's territories. Arthur wants to sigh whenever he thinks of those days but at the same time he wants to replay them all over again.

Portugal placed his luggage to his designated closet. "What's wrong, Arthur? Don't you like me here?" Portugal asked, not even turning to face England.

"Where did you get that idea?" England frowned. "I would never refuse to stay with you, idiot. Quit being so bloody gloomy, it doesn't suit you"

"Yeah, you old bastard. That's your job." Portugal let out a loud laugh. England smiled. It is very typical for the two of them to just laugh off the insult one throws at the other. Even if they fight, mostly because Portugal teases England about his cooking, they would still makeup in the end.

England watched as Portugal went to the bathroom, probably to take off his suit too. England slumped on the table and stared at Netherlands who continued drinking. The Englishman couldn't help but want some too.

"I'm not giving you any so get your own." Netherland said, drinking his sake.

England glared. "I wasn't asking."

"But you want some, right? Sorry I didn't bring any tea." Netherland smirked.

"I hope you choke and kill yourself bastard."

"And just how will anyone choke on alcohol?"

England tore his gaze away from the Dutch. He had to retrain his self from strangling the Dutch nation. Instead England stared at outside the window. The view from here is great. Any room in this manor must have a scenic view. England watched as some cherry blossom petals flew with the wind. It was breathtaking.

"England, could you tie this for me?" Portugal came out of the bathroom, holding the koshihimo in hand but didn't bother on closing the yukata, making the wind blew at it a bit.

"Bloody hell! Don't parade like that!" England hastily stood up and fixed Portugal's yukata. Portugal laughed at how red his friend's face is. That earned him a hard smack on the head.

* * *

><p>That night the three of them were served dinner in their rooms. It wasn't lavished or anything, but it was nice. They had a lot of choices and all of the food tasted great. After that the three of them were faced with a problem.<p>

How to arrange the sleeping the sleeping positions.

England stared at the room. "I'm sure will be able to sleep without being in each other's way. I mean the room is rather spacious. England stared as Netherlands ignored him and placed his mattress on the far side of the room.

"Tsk, what a bastard. Portugal, you take that side and I-" England felt something heavy drape over him. He turned his head to see a smiling Portugal.

"Art~ Let's sleep together! We can fit on one mattress" England straightened as Portugal laid the mattress on the floor.

The Englishman glared at Portugal as the man laid on the bed, a come-hither look on his face. England huffed as he laid his own mattress on the side of the Portuguese's. Portugal scowled a bit but smiled as the Englishman laid back on the mattress.

Portugal rolled back and faced the Englishman. "C'mon Arthur, we use to do it all the time when were little." Portugal stared at the Brit, using his best puppy-eyed face. It was seen clearly even though the light in the room was turned off.

"Yeah, like when we were just teenagers! And how long was that? Ah, more than six hundred years ago!" England sneered at Portugal.

"Pfft, you're no fun." Portugal wrapped his arms around the smaller nation. "And it was six-hundred and thirty-nine years ago…"

"Joao, if you don't let go of me this instant I'll throw you out of the window, I promise." Arthur said in a stained voice. Still Portugal's smile didn't falter.

"No way~ Who knows when will be the next time I'll have a chance like this?"Portugal's hold on England only tightened even more.

"Damn it! Let go!" England cursed and kick the legs of his friend that were tangling with his own. Portugal just laughed and nuzzled his head at the Englishman's sand-coloured locks. England shifted and tried to gut Portugal's stomach but no avail. England shifted and turned on the mattress, determined to lose the Portuguese's hold on him.

England's face was hit by a pillow. He looked at the direction where it came from. It was from the Dutchman who England thought was sleeping. The taller nation was glaring at the two of them, another pillow in hand to silence them both.

"Will you two morons just go to sleep!" England and Portugal stared at Netherlands. It isn't everyday you see the normally cold man mad…well that is if you aren't Spain.

England heard a muffled sound beside him. He turned and saw Portugal, red-faced cheeks puffed out and resembled a choking man. England did what any sensible person would do.

He slapped him.

Okay, maybe not as sensible but it did work. Portugal glared at England who threw him a confused look.

"Why the hell did you did that!" Portugal got up and dragged England by the collar of his yukata.

"Are you alright now, you looked like you were choking?" England smirked at his friend's enraged expression.

Portugal grabbed England and dragged him down back to the mattress. Portugal wrapped his hands around the smaller Englishman. "I'll choke you to sleep, you cocky bastard." He tightened his bear-like hug around the Englishman.

England remembers that Portugal used to do this, along with all of his knavish shenanigans. It has been a long time since the last time they were this close. England used to blush at it but as time pass, he grew used to his and the brown-haired man's body close to one another that England could feel the man's toned muscles and hear his erratic heartbeat. And they would sleep together like that.

To simply put it, they were close. Very close.

After a few attempts to shake of Portugal, England finally gave up. He sighed, defeat evident on his face. "Fine, poppet. You fucking win."

Portugal's eyes widened at the term. It is how England used to call him when they were younger. To this Portugal smiled as he loosened his hold on the Englishman. His light-brown hair mingling with Arthur's as the two stayed in that nostalgic position.

**Heh, such a boring chapter. I didn't even see Romania. The meeting will come in the next one. Part one of Alfred and Kiku's scheme is in view. Yeah, I thought it would be boring to held the meeting in the city this time. After all, March is the month where cherry blossoms are in full bloom~ So I thought to take the scenic route in this one. And Portugal and Netherlands appeared, suppose to be only Netherlands, I don't know how Portugal popped in my head to be honest. **

**For the next chapter, any issues you folks want to discuss? Any countries you want to appear, suggest away, cause, I do not have any idea what they should discuss. I have the major scenes drafted in my head, I just need the scenes in between them, so any suggestion would be appreciated.**

**Note: I suck at writing UsUk…help. **


	10. BLACK OUT! MUST BLOODY READ!

**Right before you kill me because you just realised this isn't an update, please read this first and I will reward you at the end. I got word of this from Naruko Uzu and if you are concerned about fanfictions being removed then this is certainly something you should read:**

_For those of you who may not know, FFNET is planning on taking down any and all stories that are over the M rating. So anything that contains yaoi, yuri, lemons, rape, acts of extreme violence and even song based stories! BLASHEMPY I say! If you haven't already figured it out, several stories would be taken down! PROBABLY YOUR OWN TOO! If they get this done, more than half the stories on this site will be taken down._

_I, myself, have not helped organize the Black Out date, but, as I said, I've gotten several messages informing me of it. I am happy to participate in it. And I am hoping all of you will as well, On JUNE 23RD (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together) everyone DO NOT login, or even enter. I know for some of us on summer break it'll be tempting._

_On JUNE 23RD do not login into FFN, do not read, do not review, do not PM your friends. Do not do anything! DO NOT UPDATE! That needs more emphasis…._

_ANYWAY! If enough people join us on the Black Out the site will notice and take us seriously. Please! Listen and participate! Even if you are not a writer yourself on the site, some of your favourite stories will probably be taken down! No one wants that!_

_If you are going to join, PM me, or comment to this. If you are going to participate, PLEASE TELL ME! I need to pass on the information!_

_The motto for this site is "Unleash your Imagination" How is this even possible if we have such a long list of what we CAN'T write?_

_Please remember the date JUNE 23RD._

_Thank you all again._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah…Remember my beloved awesome self, DON'T LOG IN, DON'T LOG IN, DON'T LOG IN, DON'T LOG IN, DON'T LOG IN –repeats mantra over and over again- And pm, or review me if you'll participate because if yaoi is taken down from this site, more than half of the FFN will most likely to move to livejournal(that's where I had been hiding these past few day) or deviantart(another one of my haunts) or tumblr(permanent troll resident there)<strong>

**I CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT SMUT, VIOLENCE, BDSM, NON-CON AND YAOI IN GENERAL! I'll die! Gottverdammt…. **

**And updates will come soon…almost done…JUST GETTING SIDETRACK…**


	11. Of Lucks and Misfortunes

**Disclaimer: Not mine, if Hetalia is mine England would have a harem of male countries around him…**

**Warning: Language, grammar errors and OOC-NESS… oh, and Oc's, yeah Oc's**

**oA reward for all who participated in the black-out~-Presents lame chapter-**

**Let the meeting commence~ **

**Of lucks and misfortunes…**

"I never thought that America was talking about this…" England stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a dark green yukata, though this the first time he had worn something formal. And it isn't really a yukata. It was a Kimono. A Japanese apparel worn when there are formal occasions.

Arthur felt someone draped over him. It was Portugal with his red kimono, his arms wrapped around England shoulders as he looks at their reflection, sunny smile in place. To this Arthur cannot help but think how much alike Portugal and Spain are.

"I look great don't I? Wish I could say the same to you. The bathrobe is practically falling off your scrawny shoulders." Portugal said with a cocky smile. England scowled. It wasn't his fault that his shoulders aren't as broad as the obnoxious Portuguese.

"It's not a bathrobe, fool! It's a kimono, there's a difference!" England glared at the man. "And my shoulders aren't scrawny!"

"Yeah, and I'm not a living sex god…" Portugal purred. England cringed at the blatant flirtation. It wasn't that he isn't use to Portugal's…umm, passionate nature. Yes, God knows how long England got used to it and that England also does coquetting sometimes…alright maybe not just sometimes. Still England is a bit unnerved by it. Not to mention it still is pretty early in the morning.

"You're not much of a sex god as much as you are a buffoon." England still challenged. Somehow England couldn't help but think that this happened before...

Portugal is clearly taken aback by the tone of challenge in England's words. But then the man smirked, leaning closer to the Englishman. "Wouldn't you like to find out?" Portugal felt that the two of them are being led in a dance, something he is familiar with…

England who stepped back a little to leave space between him and Portugal gulped as the brown-haired man followed him and effectively trapped him against the wall. England and Portugal's eyes meet, a sense of Déjà vu overwhelms them. England blushed at the realization…

It is the same scenario as when the two of them end up in the same bed, naked and sore, well on England's part at least.

England did what he deemed is right to do at the moment. He lifted both of his hands and swiftly crashed to both sides of Portugal's face. England had double-slapped Portugal's face.

Like how you smash a mosquito…

Loud Portuguese curses were heard after the loud slap. Portugal stepped back, away from the Englishman. Portugal glared at the blond-haired nation.

"What the fuck is that?"

"Your face is too close idiot." England sneered at Portugal. "Sometimes you're a worst flirt that France, Joao."

Portugal scoffed. "And as if you aren't. I happen to know that you invented-" Portugal received a mean punch in his guts.

"Pervert! I didn't invent condom! France bloody did!" England said, fuming at the atrocious accusation. He is pretty sure he isn't the one who invented that…

Well, he thinks so...

"Are you two done flirting? We have to go." Netherland stared at the fuming Brit and the Portuguese man lying on the floor moaning in pain. He couldn't help the slight smirk on his face. If he isn't the composed and collected person he is, he probably would have laugh right out at the scene. Well at least at Portugal's face.

Netherland's is just tempted to do that.

"Yeah. Joao please get up from there, I know you had worst, I was the one that did those to you remember?" England said as he went to collect some of his things. It felt weird to be going to a meeting without wearing his suit but Arthur guessed that this is not that bad.

Portugal only grimaced as he pulled himself up. "Yes, you have always been rather sadistic even when we were kids. Well, at least I didn't get it as much and as often as France did." He laughed when he heard England scoffed at the comment.

"Why did I get stuck with you two idiots again?" Netherland asked, clearly exasperated at the duo. Still he faired well with the two. Any other country at his position would have been unnerved by the two's weird behavior.

Portugal grinned at the Dutch. "Oh, cmon, Holland. I know you love us, well, just me 'cause you can't love Art cause he's mine." That earned him a double jab from his two roommates, both being able to be insulted by the man's single statement. England sort of wonders how the two of them were able to stand each other...

But then again they did have a common enemy back then…

* * *

><p>"Is there any way that this meeting wouldn't last for three day?" Romania sighed. "I don't think I'll be able to take this much torture."<p>

Bulgaria only grimaced as Romania continued poking his breakfast. He doesn't know why he is having breakfast with the Romanian. Bulgaria could only imagine the shock looks on Luxemburg and Cyprus' faces when Romania abruptly opened the door and started dragging Bulgaria right after he finally got to tie his Kimono right.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should be together with him! Not with those bastards!" Romania fumed. Bulgaria only stared at his friend. He is glad that they were the only ones in the canteen.

Bulgaria took a sip of the milk in front of him. He wiped his lips to rid of the trail of milk he felt on his mouth. "Who are you talking about? And you do realize that you look like a raving mad man?"

Romania stabbed the bread again. Bulgaria cringed at the mutilated bread. He knew that Romania wasn't really the best person to be around during mornings but this is the worst he had seen the man.

And he has seen the worst out of the man.

"If I could I would have ripped that head of his away from his body, that big-nosed bastard. I might have gotten a wink of sleep last night if it weren't for that bastard's creepy laugh. And Turkey is a big asshole, still is." Romania's hands were itching. It needed to be wrapped around a Russian's neck right this second.

Bulgaria blinked at his friend. "You're talking about Turkey and Ru-" He was cutoff by a fork nearly stabbing his innocent hand.

"Don't you dare say those bastards' names five meters near me." Romania spat as he unconsciously deepened the fork onto the wooden table. Bulgaria gulped as he saw the small cracks that appear on the table's surface.

"Well, you'll have to control your urges to do whatever you want with the man. No matter what you do, you'll still see them for the next three days. And don't count on me to patch you up again…" Bulgaria felt like taking back that last part. Even though how much he had said that, he is still the one that patches up the Romanian, no matter what happens.

"You do not understand." Romania's eyes glinted with a murderous glare. "How can you sleep in a room that you feel something is looming behind you, just waiting to hit your head with a pipe and throw your body out of the window." Bulgaria froze in horror as Romania's eyes turned blood red.

"And more importantly, not try to kill that person first." Romania's pearly white teeth shown as the man smiled. This the time Bulgaria took a step away from the man. That is if he wasn't glued onto the spot.

_Flashback _

_Romania sighed as the bat flew away. He is disappointed that he wasn't together with a certain Englishman. He had a plan just in case he and England weren't together. And that plan just went downhill as he listened on his friend's report._

_Romania slumped on the floor. 'How the hell would I intimidate those two out of England's quarters? Portugal maybe but I don't think I'll be able to stand Netherlands, not sure if he'll be able to stand me too. And as if I could intimidate that man…I probably wouldn't be able to stand that Portuguese's far too annoying nature.' _

_Romania only sat, waiting for his so called roommates. If he's lucky it might be some weakling country and he'll be able to scare them away or maybe not, as long as they are tolerable._

_Well the luck isn't on Romania's side for today…_

'_Intolerable and no-way-in-hell to intimidate.' Romania stared at his two roommate staring at dinner, dressed in clothes Japan provided for them. 'Very bad combination.' He inwardly growled._

"_Oi Romania, you don't look so pleased to see us." Turkey said as he grabbed a bowl of rice and began to eat. "Not that I'm pleased to see either of you…" Romania stared at the man's smirk. Turkey paid no attention to it as he continued eating._

"_What gave it away, Ottoman." Romania began to eat as well but not before smirking at Turkey, who only glared at him a little before eating again._

_Russia only smiled at the two. But of course, Turkey and Romania knew that the man wasn't really smiling. That is if the low temperature in the room and the dark atmosphere looming around the man were any indications._

"_By the way privyet, you didn't visit him last Valentine's Day didn't you?"_

_Romania almost choked while eating. Russia chuckled while Turkey just continued eating. The Romanian stared at the man coldly, reflecting the man's cold violet eyes. _

_This is the time Romania decided that if Russia is just trying to start a conversation…_

_Then Russia sucks a conversationalist._

_Romania smiled sweetly. "Whatever I did isn't your business Russia~" _

_Russia smiled back. "But I'm just curious privyet…" _

"_Curiosity can kill~"_

"_But not as often as a head hemorrhage~"_

"_Insane versus Psycho, I wonder who'll win." _

_Romania and Russia's head turned towards the Turk, who is trying to flirt with one of the caterers. When Turkey felt the two's cold glared on his back, he only grinned at them without realizing that the young women had already left._

_And they had a long night of discussing where they'll sleep. They finally came to conclusion that they would only be able to sleep without any risk of amputation, is to sleep near the four walls of the room. That would have been nice if it weren't for the fact that's it's Two and twenty-five minutes in the morning and they are all tired from smiling… And Turkey can be heard snoring on the floor already. _

_Romania would have kicked the man but his limbs lack the energy to. After he had set up his futon he had collapse on it. That would have been the end of it if it weren't for the steel-like gaze he is feeling on his back. Who else would still have the energy to glare at someone at this time of night. Romania tried to go to sleep but a certain someone's kolkolkols echoed through the room. He turned his head to glare at Russia to find that the man is already in deep sleep…_

_And he's emitting that creepy sound while sleeping. Romania would have laugh at the fact that the giant nation is sleeptalking if it weren't that creepy. And even if he is naturally nocturnal, Romania still needed sleep after the travel from his house to Japan's. _

_And sad to say that the Romanian hardly gotten any sleep last night. Resulting to his just-eight-seconds-away-from-killing-someone mode this morning._

_End of Flashback_

Romania, whose head is on the table, mumbled some profanities in his own language. Bulgaria only cringed, having the misfortune of understanding Romania's language. Well it isn't like he didn't understand why Romania is like this… Any country cooped in the same room as Turkey and Russia would never have a decent sleep much less will be able to breathe evenly. Well, that is if they aren't Greece of course.

"Well, we cannot stay here…"

Romania groaned. "C'mon, it's still pretty early!"

Bulgaria grimaced. "Right…I kinda noticed."

The two just sat there, occasionally seeing some countries that would like something specific besides what Japan has prepared for their breakfasts.

* * *

><p>"Where is that he? Damnit if he better not start crying to me when Germany yells at him." Romano sighed. Earlier this morning, Italy had sprinted away from their room saying that he'll have breakfast with Japan and Germany. And now Romano is searching for him since the Italian is quite known for getting lost…Not that Romano gives a fuck about this…<p>

Of course he doesn't…

Romano continue walking until-

"Watch where you're going you bastard!" He shouted, apparently hitting someone taller than him. An everyone knows that anyone taller that Romano is a bastard…

For him at least…

"Ah, sorry." Romano's ears perked up when he heard a slightly familiar tenor. Realizing it was close to Spain's voice, Romano first instinct reacted.

"Tomato bastard! What are you-" Romano stopped when he was met by clear ocean blue eyes.

"Portugal, quit running around, and please stop dragging me!"

Romano reddened. He was glad that he didn't get to finish that sentence. He fully stared at the stranger. It is noticeable, the man's similarities to Spain, only that he has longer hair than Spain. He follew the man's arm and noticed he was holding someone's hand. Romano's eyes narrowed as he met bright emerald eyes, not noticing him as the owner of said eyes was busy glowering at the Portuguese who just laughed it off.

Romano wanted to strangle the man in front of him…The Italian scowled. He didn't know why though…

This time, Arthur ignored Portugal and turned to say sorry to the person they had hit. Taking his hand back and ignoring the frown that appeared on Portugal's face.

"Ah, sorry about that Romano, clearly this wanker wasn't looking where his going." England threw a crooked smile towards the Italian who looked like he was lost in thought for the moment.

Romano snapped out of his ramblings and faced the Englishman. "That much is clear." He replied, glancing at Portugal who was watching them. Romano cussed as he felt the stupid bathrobe loosen again. One reason that Romano is looking for his brother is that he didn't fucking know how to tie this thing.

England took notice of the younger countries predicament. "Um, I could tie that for you if you like?"

Romano refused as he looped around the obi together but it looked messy and bulky, not to mention it is loose. Finally he gave up and sighed. He scowled and looked at England, giving his permission. Romano blushed as the man's small hands untie his obi and tied it once. England folded the longer part of the obi and tucked it within the part that was wrapped around Romano's waist. Romano tried to not focus on those hands or on the breath grazing his chest. Since England's head was lowered, Romano glued his attention to the man's unruly locks. Up close, it doesn't look coarse at all but fine strand of, Romano guessed, soft hair.

"There, that should be fine." England pulled away. He smiled at the man who reddened a bit. England heard Romano mumbled a 'thank you' as they walk away but it might have been his imagination.

* * *

><p>England sat on his usual chair, in between France and America and to his relief he was alone for once. He scoured the room for the two gits only to find France talking with Spain and Prussia. England doesn't know if he should be relieve that France is no longer sulking or worried about the ruckus that he knows that will come later, having these three together here. America is still late as usual.<p>

"Good morning, Anglia~"

A cold voice said at his ear, making England jump a bit. He glared at the strawberry-blond nation who just smiled at him.

"Good morning, Romania." England said coldly. He sort of wanders how the hell did had Romania sneaked behind him like that.

Romania raised an eyebrow at the Brit. He leaned in staring intently at the man's face. He smirked when he saw the Englishman blush. He was about to laugh but was able to hold it in, well at least for now.

"Anglia, you didn't sleep well didn't you?" Romania smirked again when he saw the Englishman's eyes widen. And of course Romania knows that he is right. He could see dark bags under the man's eyes.

England began to fidget, not comfortable with the intrusion of his personal space. How the hell would he explain that he hadn't had enough sleep due to the fact that he was crushed to death by a certain Portuguese man.

England looked closely at the Romanian's face. The man had very pale skin and blood-red eyes. And that insufferable smirk made him look even more impish. England also noticed the redness within the man's eyes. And Arthur guessed it wasn't because his pupils were red.

"I could say the same to you." England stared as Romania laugh and drew back. England couldn't help a small sigh of relief escape his lips. If the Romanian noticed this, he made no comment about it.

Romania threw a sympathetic smile toward England. "I guess we share the misfortune of having irritating roommates huh?" England only nodded, agreeing at what the man said. The room is quickly being filled with other countries. England glanced around, taking in the slowly disorienting scene. He didn't notice Romania looking straight at him, eyes glinting.

Romania also tore his gaze away from the Englishman but didn't stare at his fellow countries. He stared at the shadows in the far corners of the large room as well as the ones outside the door. There were quite a lot of them hanging around. Tiny beings that only lurked around the shadows, too weak to stray away but strong enough to conceal themselves. Romania glared at one, particularly the one that hides under England's chair, staring up the Englishman, big eyes widened at his presence. Romania knows that beings like these…no, beings like them, are attracted to people with presence like England's. But even so, the island nation is different. His vitality radiates an aura that is rare and uniquely his. It is overwhelmingly strong at the same time warm and comfortable. Romania, no longer able to contain his ire, stepped on the little critter and kicked him away from the Englishman. Romania chuckled as he watched the youkai scurry away.

England properly seated himself when Japan, Germany and Italy walked in. He glanced to his side watching the Romanian walk to his own seat but not before waving goodbye to England. Strangely, England gave a small wave back.

"We'll start the meeting, is everyone here?" Germany asked.

"…Greece…" A firm voice stated. Germany's eyes stared at Egypt, who only glanced at the empty seat beside him. Germany nodded, no longer expecting the placid man to speak more.

"Philippines is also not here…" Indonesia said worriedly.

"But it isn't any surprise if that man is late, he always is…" Malaysia added. Germany sighed as he motioned the twins to sit down.

Germany no longer needed to see America's chair. Germany is sure he's also late. That is if the nonexistence of munching sounds is anything to go by.

Germany looked over to Japan in a silent conversation. The Japanese man nodded, something Germany took as a signal to begin.

"We'll start without those three." Germany looked at his fellow countries. "Japan will present first since he's our host." Germany sat down and motioned Japan to stand at the podium. The Asian man only nodded and proceeded.

"I want to welcome you all to my home. I hope you found your stay here comfortable." Japan grimaced at the exhausted looks on some of his fellow countries. Clearly, not everyone was comfortable at their sleeping arrangement.

"Let me start. First my boss is-" Japan was interrupted by the shouts outside the hall. England facepalmed. The world also stared at the three countries that barged into the room and watch their little dispute.

"Whose fault was it that we didn't wake up on time?" America shouted to the tan-skinned Asian who also had a scowl on his face.

"It wasn't me who threw the alarm clock out the window." Philippines said, glaring at the American.

"Well it wasn't me that threw the other alarm clock at the wall!" America answered back.

"Well…I thought Greece set up another alarm…" Philippines replied.

"…I don't use alarm clocks…" Greece said from behind the duo.

"The three of you! Be quiet!"

Germany slammed his hand on the table, effectively shutting up the three of them. "Go and sit in your places! You'll run for two miles if you don't within five second! One…" The three of them run towards their seats, not liking the idea of running more than a mile. Well, except for Greece, who only walked sluggishly towards his chair. Germany sighed and motioned Japan to continue.

* * *

><p>"That's why we should take Global warming and put it somewhere else!" America said. "I vote for Russia!"<p>

England sighed. This meeting has turn out for the worst. It was fine a few hours ago but everything went downhill an hour after lunch. Maybe it started from discussing the troubles in EU, something the Asians bother to listen. Having the normally quiet Greece speak his views on this matter and the tense atmosphere around the EU countries most definitely Germany can make someone lose their composure. Japan interceded and changed the topic back to the Environmental issues.

Everything goes haywire when they discuss Environmental issues. Don't even mention poverty issues.

England's attention was brought back by a rather cold presence. That being Russia who, England is sure, is peeved by the American's previous statement. The man's 'kolkolkolkols are proof enough.

"Maybe we could lessen Global Warming if you just quit on eating those greasy hamburgers of yours. Those establishment release more harm that the snow in my country, comrade." Russia smiled.

"McDonalds is not harmful, you bastard!" America shouted. It is obvious Russia hit his mark with that one.

"America, get off the podium now." Germany said as the man rubbed his forehead. It is clear to England that Germany is worn by this as well. Begrudgingly, America stepped of the podium and allowed the next country to present.

England found himself bored again. His gaze wandered towards the open windows of the room. The mountains were covered with pink flowers. England knew them as cherry blossoms. The month of May is after all the month of cherry blossoms. England knows this since a lot of countries, especially France, visit Japan's home to go cherry blossom viewing. He also wants to this once but he doesn't have time to do so, being busy with the union and the issues of his own country.

Arthur saw something flicker within the trees. His eyes widened. There is a barrier in the mountain. Normally, humans cannot cross the barrier or rather they just go over the area protected. The worst is that they would wander endlessly until they reach the end of the boundary. England continued to stare at the mountain until a finger poked his face.

England glared at France who continued to poke his cheek. "Continue and I'll break every single one of your bloody fingers, frog." He seethed. France smirked at the Brit but obliged to get his hand away…for now at least from the Englishman. After all he needed his fingers for…other things.

"Mon cher, I know that the cherry blossoms are very beautiful but we're in a meeting at the moment. Maybe we could take a stroll underneath them and-" The Frenchman was cut off by a sharp gab on his ribs. England watched France writhed in pain, a satisfied smile on his face. England smiled at Canada who, England just noticed, was watching them. He saw the younger nation grimaced at him and then looked over his 'father'.

"I still say we should dump Global Warming on the commie's house…" England heard America to grumble as the younger country listened to Australia's suggestion on how they could lessen Global Warming. The lad's normally cheery attitude replaced with a more serious one. Australia has always been serious when it comes to environmental problems…

Of course the serious atmosphere didn't last…It all went down the drain when Greece went on the podium to discuss what his boss is planning…

Of course when Greece continued where America left and voted for Turkey…

Let's just say that the meeting was dismissed with Turkey and Greece both supporting busted lips and a few broke ribs on the side. And Germany having one of his regular after-meeting headache.

* * *

><p>One thing England was thankful for is the fact that Japan's house has a lot of hot springs...And that the Japanese man is a very gracious host…<p>

England dipped himself lower in the hot water of the spring. He let out a relieve sigh. He was glad that most of the other countries were busy eating and getting their bodies massaged by the people Japan hired. Some were playing on table tennis tables, particularly Norway and Hungary. England could still hear the cheers from the halls. America and the others were busy digging through the wide selection of Japan's delicacies, on other terms, the sushi bar. Those who have had enough of the commotion retired to their beds and some took a walk under the long trail of Cherry blossom trees. England pitied those people…He had a feeling in his guts that France will be there to ambush some unsuspecting nation.

People should really know not to walk around dark areas, especially at a five meter range from France.

The Englishman would have stayed in his room and sleep too. If it weren't for the fact that France's room is next door. England wonders why he always, damn, always ended up next to France… England is close to thinking that it was some geographical joke that has been played on him ever since that skirt-wearing frog set his foot on his shores…

Still it France is better than being next to Russia that's for sure…

England stretched his toes, another sigh escaped his lips. The Englishman was particularly glad that the hot springs were empty. He shrugged, feeling the heat seeped through his body, uncoiling tensed nerves. These younger countries prefer socializing with others than bathing in a hot spring like an old man. It didn't matter to England because that was partly true.

England let out a chuckled before closing his eyes. It feels like the meeting wasn't really a meeting. It is turning to be like a vacation. England wonders if this is part of America's surprise.

Well at least the lad has done something wonderful this time…

England might have fallen asleep for a bit…

That's because he doesn't remember having a Romanian staring at him last time he checked…

England blinked. Twice. Romania smiled a slightly dopey, loop-sided smile. England quickly crawled toward the farthest end of the hot spring, away from Romania.

He's glad that the fog is in the way too.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!" England questioned, embarrassed blush on his cheeks. Romania smirked as he sat at the edge of the hot spring, creating waves using his feet. That was when England notice the man is dry and was wearing clothing.

He couldn't help but be relieved by that.

"I was walking around when I saw you…You know you shouldn't be sleeping wet, much less naked." Romania smiled again, his lips curling at the last part.

"Is that so?" England noted that Romania was dressed in a yukata. The man's pale skin showing. The long piece of clothing hiked above his knees, making his feet able to splash with the water. The man must have been walking around Japan's garden and wandered here…

England desperately shook off the little voice inside his head saying that the man has purposely followed him here.

Even though it made his insides rumble.

England stared at the Romanian cautiously but decided to ignore him and stay on his place. He was thankful for the steam. He glared at the Romanian, wondering if the man would just take the hint and leave.

Of course Romania didn't.

Romania's eyes shone with undisguised mirth and amusement as he watched Arthur trying to calm himself and relax again in the water. Romania chuckled. Luck seems to turn to his favor again. In all honesty, Romania was really just walking around Japan's house when he spotted England making his way toward the hot springs. Of course he didn't watch the man strip…even though he was tempted to. Instead he hid himself shadows and followed the island nation. It wasn't that long until the man had fallen asleep in the hot spring... and he walked over to the man.

Romania frowned. It would have been nice if the steam would disappear a bit…

"Will you quit staring!" England said, aggravated by the man's lingering eyes. Romania stared at the man, surprise on his face. He thought he was making his stares quite discreet.

He was only staring at the English nation from the corner of his eyes but apparently England still felt it.

"I wasn't staring~" England couldn't see the man's expression clearly but he was dead sure that the man was smiling.

England sunk deeper. "Bloody wanker…" He grumbled, making air bubbles emerged from the water.

Romania smiled. Even through the annoying steam he could see the adorable blush on England's face. "So, how's the water?" Romania asked, trying to provoke the man. Maybe if he's lucky, England would completely lose his self and come up of the water naked and walk away from here.

Of course Romania would prefer if England wouldn't leave.

England gritted his teeth. Why wouldn't Romania just bloody leave! He is pretty sure that the man isn't as dense as America or nearly as idiotic as the boy. But he is sure as good as being such an annoying prat.

"Fine. But it will be more appreciated in privacy." England stressed on the last part. Romania felt satisfaction bubble within him.

"Well, isn't this private? I mean it's just the two of us." Romania threw a charming smile toward England. It made England want to throw some rocks at the man.

A warm, gentle gust of wind blew among the trees. England, anticipating the steam to lighten, emerged himself even more underwater. He heaved a smile when the wind didn't diminish the fog.

Romania only gritted his teeth under that strained smile.

England noticed some cherry blossom petals floating on the water. The wind blew them over. England reached out for one, scrutinizing it.

Of course England didn't notice Romania staring with unadulterated fascination, that's for sure.

Romania only stared, silently taking the scene in. His feet are making tiny ripples across the water. It made stray petals float and bob. Even though he cannot see most of England's emerge form, he could clearly see the pale, delicate and flush skin of England's face his chest and that little, dainty neck of his.

Romania felt his mouth dry.

England, starting to feel the Romanian boring gaze, prepared to leave. If Romania wouldn't leave then he will. It is also because of the fact that if Romania managed to wander here, there is also a chance that any other unsuspecting country might wander here as well.

It wouldn't do England good if the 'unsuspecting country' will be France…England knows that the man and his trio of friends. If they aren't wreaking havoc on the majority of the other nations, would be looking for some poor, goddamn unfortunate person to poke their fun from.

England certainly is tired being that poor, goddamn unfortunate person all the bloody freaking time.

Only problem is that is towel is nowhere near him. The annoying, lime-green coloured fabric sat innocently next to the Romanian.

Another reason why England wanted Romania to leave…

Romania, not noticing the England predicament and the towel that was tauntingly placed next to him, was trying with all his might not to jump in the water and inspect England's body closer. Or at loudly curse at the steam, that was blocking his view. A small, voice broke him away from his reverie.

"R-Romania, could you pass the towel?" England said, taking the plunge. If he's lucky, Romania would be kind enough to throw the towel at him and he could go to his quarters and sleep.

Romania, at first looked surprised at the man. Until his gaze went to the towel next to him. Romania mentally facepalmed. He didn't even notice that one.

Maybe if he isn't busy trying to make out England body through the steam, he would have.

Romania, at first, thought that he could use this to taunt the Englishman, like he originally planned. But, due to the conscience the he didn't even know that run through his body, he decided to cut England some slack. Romania took the towel and reached for England. England timidly stood up and walked towards Romania.

Just as he was reaching for the towel, a strong gust of wind blew in causing the steam to dissipate.

Like France himself willed it…

England only blinked twice and the Romanian was gone when he opened his eyes. The towel dropped perilously near the water. England immediately grabbed it and tied it on his waist. England quickly jumped out of the water, feet rapidly walking towards the dressing room and towards his clothes.

What England failed to notice were the stains of red on the towel, as well as the small puddles of blood found around the hot spring. The trail ended around the bushes and trees surrounding the manor.

That night Romania went to his room and thanked every god he knows of and threw the piles and piles of bloodied tissue paper outside the window.

Which ended up with France being covered with rolls of bloodied tissue paper….

He really should stop trying to get in through windows…

* * *

><p>Lol, I'm cruel to France… -points a knife at France- Please get out of my head right now and stop making me like a little disciple of yours… That sounded so bloody barmy…<p>

Sorry for request I hadn't fulfilled…I'll try next chapter again… I had been trying to write something that England isn't directly involved…But as it turns out, he always come into the center. I cannot write anything without Iggy being the center of it…-sulks at the cornor-

Thank you gain for the reviews, favourites and alerts and just plain reading this…I don't know what this is actually. And also for being so patient. I wonder what did ffnet do about the black out…

And here's a preview for the next chapter:

_**England paled. From where he stood, he could see the sun setting. "Er..but who is he anyway?"**_

_**Kappa stopped and stared at the Englishman. "You shouldn't wander through the mountains when the setting of the sun is near. Lots of youkai and yuurei wander through mountains at twilight. We love this time." England nodded beside the fact that he already knew this.**_

"_**Karasu is the guardian deity of this mountain. Of all the powerful youkai in this region, he is one of the most powerful. Onis are afraid of him, most of the Kami are afraid of him too…being a deciple of the Daitengus and the twin brother of the Kurama tengu he's…" Kappa was deep in though.**_

"_**He's scary." Kitsune added. "The barrier starts here. You'll be able to leave as soon as you cross it."**_

_**England bowed; something he had learned from Japan. "Thank you." **_

"_**Don't mention it England-san." **_

_**England ran back to the manor, walking through the tall sakura trees leading through the manor. **_

That revealed nothing right…

Again thank you for participating at the black out~


	12. A pebble to set things in motion

**I'M ASHAMED.**

**Disclamer: Hetalia is not mine. If it were I would have made it a England harem. **

**A pebble to set things in motion...**

"There! Take that! I'm so awesome!" England could hear Prussia's battlecry over in the table tennis table. He could also hear the cheers of the people around the duo, who were for more than an hour now, have been sending back and forth the ball for a tremendous and awe-striking speed and accuracy. Still it isn't a wonder, they're not humans after all…

Well at least not ordinary ones.

"No way dude! I'm the hero!" America smirked as he sends the ball flying back to Prussia's side. "I always win!" There was an audible creak on the table. It made everyone cheered at the same time cautious…

England felt pity for the ball though…Just how many times did they had to replace that thing?

'Like twelve times already…' England thought as he put another tempura in his mouth. But seriously, this meeting has turned to be more like a vacation or something…

Not that England was complaining.

England looked over to his side to see Germany massaged his forehead. The man had dismissed the meeting far too early than what was on the schedule, which was inevitable, considering that their fellow countries were just droning on and on and not making any progress…

If Germany didn't there would have been some trouble later…Bored countries aren't good for anyone.

"Still, it didn't have to turn out like this…" England muttered.

"Turn to what, England-san?" England almost fell off his chair, eyes wide as he stared at Japan who sat next to him.

"Ah, nothing. It's just everyone's a little noisy.." England let out a nervous laugh. Japan noticed this but decided to not push it.

"Everyone's being rowdy da?" Again England jolted away from his seat and glared at Russia, who just smiled at him. When and how the giant nation got next to him without him noticing is beyond him.

Why is everyone pulling the Canada-act all of the sudden?

"Don't sneak up behind me like that, wanker!" England glared at Russia, whose smile only got bigger.

"I'm sorry. You prefer not knowing when someone's behind you da?" Russia smiled.

"No, I don't, you bastard." England seethed. Russia just made him remember that Russia is particularly stalking him. The M15 had said more than enough on that note.

England's attention was diverted away from the Russian and into the hordes of people gathered around the tennis table. It seems that Prussia is coming through. But knowing America, England was sure that Prussia still has a few obstacles to go through before winning.

And all because of a table tennis match…

"You would have noticed me if your mind isn't on other things comrade." England's stared straight back at Russia violet orbs. Arthur could detect a hint of malice and accusation in them.

That was rare since most of the time Russia would hide everything from other people and put on that mask of innocence he has…

Still, England knows better.

"Shut up." Arthur said in dismissal. He knows that the Russian likes to rile him up but he's not willing to give Russia the satisfaction. He has given him enough these past few months…

Although that only means that Russia has to work extra hard…

The three of them looked over to the tennis table. England could see that the two idiots are tired but still going at it. But then again these are America and Prussia we're talking about. Even if they both collapse from exhaustion, even in just a mere game, they'll go even further than that.

"That's why they're dolts…"

"Did you say something, Arthur?" Arthur heard Russia saying to him. Again he was irked by the fact that the man had the audacity to address him by his human name. Apart from his brothers and Prussia(who occasionally crash at his house) nobody called England by his human name. Well, at least regularly at that.

"I would like it if you were to refrain from calling me by my human name, Russia." England gritted through his teeth.

"Oh, you could call me Ivan if you'd like." Ivan replied in a sing-song way.

"Sod off already you bloody bastard!"

"Nyet~"

"Bloody hell…" With that Arthur stood up from the bar and stalked out of the room. Russia only stared at the retreating man, disappointed frown on his face. Whilst Japan only stared at the two, hands itching.

He would ask for the video surveillance from the security tonight of course…that's for certain.

* * *

><p>England's rapid but steady steps were heard through the abandoned hallways. Of course the rest of the manor would be deserted. It's typical that the others wouldn't want to be cooped in their rooms.<p>

Of course that isn't how England is.

"England."

Arthur halted on his tracks and spun around. His green eyes meeting blue, calm ones. Arthur's eyes slightly widened. He didn't even notice the man standing behind him.

"Norway, don't sneak behind other people like that!" England shakily said, getting over the surprise of meeting the Nordic nation. Come to think about it, he didn't see the Norman anywhere around the ruckus he just fled from. But of course knowing the man, Arthur knew that Lukas doesn't like socializing much.

"Sorry."

England sighed. He knew that Norway is very thrift on his words. But Arthur guessed that it might have been a similarity among the Nordics. Iceland is also pretty quiet and don't even mention Sweden.

Then how come Denmark turned out to be like that. England quickly shook the idea away from his head. There are things better left alone.

The two countries just stared at one another. England lost on just what Norway would want with him. Well, maybe just thinking of a way to start a conversation with the man is enough to put England in a miss, not that England didn't like talking with Norway. Norway probably is one of the handful of countries that England actually considered as friends.

It's just that starting a conversation with him can be hard(that is if you're not Denmark) and the man kept of staring at England with a more-serious-than-usual expression.

It reminded England of Sweden.

"I want to talk to you."

England raised an eyebrow at the man. It is unusual for the usually apathetic and quiet Norway to want to talk to someone but to actually be the one to execute the conversation… Now that was peculiar.

"Go on then." England watched as Norway walk away but not before staring back at England. Arthur knew that it was a sign that the man wanted him to follow. England walked behind Norway, slightly perturbed of his friend's unusual behavior.

"That man…" Arthur heard Norway talking, without even glancing at him as the man continued leading him. Even though the man's tone was monotone and quiet, there is something odd in it. Arthur waited for Norway to start talking but the man didn't. It came to Arthur that the man was waiting for him to reply.

"What man?" Arthur asked. He didn't know what or who exactly bothered the ex-viking and he really doesn't have any idea about it.

"Romania."

Oh...

"What about him?" Arthur said, wanting the Norman to elaborate on it further. He didn't know what Romania and Norway's relationship to each other were or maybe the Romanian just did something to piss off Norway.

That wouldn't surprise England that much. Though the fact that someone managed to piss off the apathetic Norwegian is quite intriguing.

The two of them came to the end of the hall. Norway's cold blue eyes meeting Arthur's green ones. A shadow came onto the man's face.

"…Something is different with him."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the man. He didn't know what to say about that. They're nations. They're supposed to different.

"Arthur…Not that kind of different. I know that the man is a nation." Norway said, reading what Arthur was thinking. The Englishman frowned, not knowing whether he should be insulted but Norway has always been blunt with his words.

"I don't understand? What do you mean exactly, Lukas?"

"I meant what I said before. You should be careful around him."

The two of them stood there, Arthur staring at the Norman. Norway, on the other hand, seemed to be in deep thought, though no noticeable changes in his demeanor showed. Other countries passed them too, breaking the serious atmosphere over them. England nodded as Norway murmured something about 'Idiot Danes and Swedes' and making his leave. He stared at the man until he turned around the corner and disappeared from England's sight. England sighed, more than half of the day had been stressful and Norway left him yet again in an enigma.

England decided that he wants to go home and sleep. Or at least do his knitting or visit his 'friends.' He sighed again before deciding to just go back to the activity area.

At least they would have alcohol there.

Just as England was about to walk away, someone or something bumped him, causing him to lose his balance and landing on his arse.

Laughter was heard.

England looked up to find a young girl staring him. The same one from the time he had stayed at Japan's house. He glared at the young girl who only laughed and ran.

Just like the last time.

He managed to trap the child at the end of the hallway, a window from the fourth floor. Surely the child wouldn't jump off the building or something…

No, that would be silly.

The girl didn't jump, she crossed through the wooden wall.

England ran to the window, just in time to see the girl wave back and run to the thick foliage of the forest. Not even a single leaf was disturbed by the girl's plight.

Well, she's a ghost. What do you expect?

England frowned. Of course, he just had to forget about one of the most fundamental things about phantoms. They're intangible. But no one could blame England for forgetting. Ghosts are as familiar to England as the flying mint bunny and his fairies. They are a daily part of his life.

They sometimes seem to be so alive.

"Blast it…" England muttered before seeing that barrier he had seen before from the meeting. Stupid France. England almost forgot that it was there. A grin came to England's face but quickly turned into a sour frown when he heard the cheers from the hallway. Not to mention the whines. Prussia must have won and America would be sulking all night. England could feel the headache that will be induced by America's whining tonight.

Maybe getting away from all this commotion would help him.

That would certainly will.

* * *

><p>England walked through the large forest, knowing well that there is a barrier around here that separates the mortal world and their world. He knew it when he caught glimpses of Japan's ghost lurking around the manor. The rest of the countries are bound to be enjoying themselves so why can't England do so. That is when he decided to go out and see Japan's forgotten culture for himself.<p>

Arthur trudged through the forest, it's late in the afternoon already and the sun would set a few hours from now. He had cursed his curiosity but it still had a strong hold on the island nation.

'I should be close to the barrier around now…' Arthur thought to himself as he wiped away sweat on his eyebrows. England is awestruck by the large and tall trees in Japan's home. The thick leaves make it hard for the light to penetrate and the forest is rich with undergrowth. He could hear the birds and the whole forest sing in harmony. It might sound weird but for England that is what it was. For England, who have grown up exploring the vast forest of Britannia, who made home within the groves of trees and watch his people prosper through the thick leaves and dark shadows of trees, hidden from them and slowly growing as his own people grow and watch his beloved groves disappear. No, England is a child of nature. Even if he is already thousands of years old, the scent of fir and wild flowers and herbs still lingers around England, albeit not as strong as when he was a child but nonetheless it is still there.

England caught a sight of light, well, an unobstructed light. He dashed to the tiny patch hoping it was a little stream.

The Englishman's hopes were not in vain. He heard the light flowing of water. He run even faster. England's eyes brightened at the sight. The stream is surrounded by the forest's rich diversity. It was in the middle of roots tangled with each other, eagerly getting their water from the little spring. There are also some animals around the spring as one would expect. Some birds, insects and other small animals. It was a little paradise.

England watched as the birds drink and bathed their bodies with the cold water of the stream and fishes swimming in the water. England crouched behind the tree as he waited for the flocks of birds to leave when something from the rocks emerge and tackled one of the birds. The birds flown but the unfortunate one failed as it struggled in the mouth of a snake…

Suddenly a wild boar charge at the snake and stumped its head with its hooves. The boar might have just wandered around the stream itself and is fortunate to find a snake busy with its own prey. England watched as the boar began to devour the snake.

'Maybe I should kill the boar…it might charge at me if it sees me.' England thought as he stared at the boar who is busy ripping the snake into bloody pieces.

England quickly shook his head. 'I can't bloody do that! I'm England for the queen's sakes. Killing something on other's home isn't something that I would do.'

"And beside what would Japan say when he finds out I went into the forest…." England muttered as he watched the boar leave, stomach satisfied.

England stood up from his hiding place and head towards the stream for a drink. The water looked so cool that he splashed his face with some water, before drinking. With a contented sigh, he prepared to stood up and start to look for the said barrier again.

"You know, you're pretty lucky."

A voice stopped England from standing up. His head snapped towards the source of the voice. It came from up the trees. England stared at the young man perched on top of the branches. His long raven black hair tied on the base of his nape and he had a pale complexion. The man wore a smug expression and his eyes filled with unhidden amusement. England just raised an eyebrow at the man.

"You're not afraid?" the unknown man asked. England held a scoff at this. Why would he be afraid? He had no reason to be.

The unknown man just laughed at the annoyed look on the other man's face. "Well that's the first, most people scurry away even before I tell them they're spared." The man jumped down from the very tall tree which England thought is either very brave or just bloody idiotic.

England noticed that the man is wearing very strange clothes. They resemble the ones that he had seen on some of Japan's scrolls. If England remembers correctly, it was a painting of two Shinto priests…and the lad was holding a mask…a bird's mask.

"Ah! I know why you're not afraid! You haven't seen the best part yet~" The younger man chimed. England eyes widened as two large black wings emerge from the man's back. England knew what this creature is.

"You're a tengu…" England said, awe lacing his voice.

The tengu frowned. "You're not gonna run away? You're no fun."

England irked at the statement glared at the man. "Humans are not for your amusement."

The tengu smirked. "Really? I do not think you're an ordinary human. You crossed the barrier without any difficulty. That is rare these days because silly humans are often led to be lost in these forests by the lower folks… You on the other hand…" The tengu stared at England.

"Tourist-san, you're very lucky~" The winged man smiled. "The spirits left you alone and didn't mess with you. Rather they seemed to be fond of you~ They even led you to a clearing!"

"It's just unfortunate that I spotted you but…" England's eyes widened as the Tengu leaned and stared at straight at his eyes.

"You seem to be naturally lucky! Maybe I should take you home and make you a lucky charm!" The tengu grinned even wider when he saw the Englishman's face paled.

The tengu walked towards England. Instinctively, England stepped back. His expression palled when he saw the amused looks on the youkai's eyes.

England could feel the rough bark of cedar on his back. His breath hitched when he hit the wood. The youkai is only a few foot away from him, his black eyes twinkling in mischief.

England thought of things he could to escape. He could run but he was sure the tengu would just overtake him. He could fight…England knew he had a fair chance fighting of a tengu. He is after all a country. But the thought of hurting a magical creature left a bitter pang on England stomach. He would never hurt creatures like them…he could never put himself to do it.

Arthur closed his eyes. He waited for the tengu to act. He mentally prayed that the winged man would just fly away and leave him be but no. Well at least no by the sound of the tengu's footsteps drawing near.

Out of nowhere he heard a jostling of leaves. England's eyes remained shut but the footsteps stooped.

"Karasu! Stop bullying England-san!" A familiar voice said making England eyes snap open and look at the scenario before him.

In the clearing, stood the tengu and a small creature together with a fox. England blinked.

"Oya? What are you going to do? Drown me, Kappa?!" The tengu let out a mocking laugh.

England couldn't believe his eyes. Standing between him and his tormentor was the kappa he had met when he stayed in Japan's house. "W-what are you doing here?" England croaked out. The tengu's head crank in surprise that the human knew one of the youkai's that live in his mountain.

"I should be the one asking that England-san. Do you know where you are?" The kappa said without his eyes leaving the tengu's form.

"Eh? But it's…"

"It's my mountain. Everything and…" The tengu's eyes set on England. "everyone that wanders here belongs to me." Karasu smirked at the Englishman's terrified expression.

"No! England-san won your game Karasu and you know it! He didn't kill the illusionary boar that you made! Let him leave, it's a part of your game!" England raised an eyebrow at the kappa as the small youkai shouted at the tengu.

The tengu scowled. "But I want to keep him~!" he whined. England cringed at how the whine sounded a lot like America's.

"You cannot keep him. He's not an ordinary human if you didn't notice bird-brain." The three-tailed kitsune reprimanded the tengu.

The tengu's scowl deepened. "You guys are no fun." His black eyes turned to Arthur's emerald ones. "Fine…you can go." England smiled at the declaration.

The tengu watched as the sand-haired man was led back to the foot of the mountain by the kappa and the kitsune. A smirk laced on his lips.

"But that doesn't mean I cannot visit…" Karasu let out a smile.

"Besides, if that man ever wanders through my mountains again…"

"I can use his bones as my lucky charm~" And with that the tengu flew to his caves, excited about what the night would bring.

* * *

><p>"England-san, you're lucky we heard about a human wandering through these parts…I knew it had to be you since Japan-san had the rest of the countries visit this mountain. There could never be anyone else that could cross the barrier that effortlessly." Kappa said as he led England back to the forest's entrance.<p>

England lowered his head. "Thank you, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't…" The kappa just shook his head.

"Karasu would let you leave but…You'll be missing for a few days, months…" The kitsune stared at England. "Karasu usually gets tired of his captives for months but I heard that he had once hidden a maiden for two years."

England paled. From where he stood, he could see the sun setting. "Er..but who is he anyway?"

Kappa stopped and stared at the Englishman. "You shouldn't wander through the mountains when the setting of the sun is near. Lots of youkai and yuurei wander through mountains at twilight. We love this time." England nodded beside the fact that he already knew this.

"Karasu is the guardian deity of this mountain. Of all the powerful youkai in this region, he is one of the most powerful. Onis are afraid of him, most of the Kami are afraid of him too…being a deciple of the Daitengus and the twin brother of the Kurama tengu he's…" Kappa was deep in though.

"He's scary." Kitsune added. "The barrier starts here. You'll be able to leave as soon as you cross it."

England bowed; something he had learned from Japan. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it England-san."

England ran back to the manor, walking through the tall sakura trees leading through the manor.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)The 'tengu scene' is based on one of the legends surrounding tengus. If you're curious I'll be happy to answer your questions.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SO SO SO SO ASHAMED…This chapter is sooo lousy and short and urgh… To the readers, I'm sorry for not updating for month and I am sorry that I present you with this…My Muse went away and I got visited by Sergeant Lazy. I hope my muse would come back soon and that Sergeant Lazy would leave soon. Bloody hell, you've been staying here for more than five months! Go bother another person PLEASE!<strong>

**I thank you profusely for all the reviews and I'm not giving up on this fic! THIS IS MY FIRST BORN, NO WAY IN HELL I'LL GIVE UP! But my updates…let's just say they'll get even more lousy that this one.**

**Next part I'll bring a cliché(I'm sure you all had this in mind) situation. For now, I bid you all adieu. OH WAIT! PLEASE READ MY NEW STORY! It is out the same time as this chapter. **

**It's World x England and I'm desperate for it. I cannot get it out of my head.**

**I hate to say this but, I missed your reviews~ please review!**


	13. Motion initiated

**Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the genius that is Himaruya-sensei.**

**Warning: Swearing, Romania x England, and the other things I've warned you all before. Ah and grammar, a few missing words errors. It's too long to proofread. I almost forgot about the blood and well slight gore and drugs…**

**I sincerely apologize for the late chapter, I wanted to get this out before Halloween, so much for that. I hope this chapter isn't too fast-paced…I sort of feel that it is. If it is, please bear with me.**

**Motion Intiated.**

**Romania's point of view, after the meeting. Set in the last chapter.**

Romania yawned. He watched as his fellow nations gather and cheer for that American idiot and annoying Prussian. Again, he yawned and stretched his limbs. Being awake in the day isn't really his thing. Romania doesn't even remember why in the world did he even decided to hang around after Germany dismissed the meeting.

Well, Romania figured out that something might amuse him here. His fellow nations can be quite amusing.

The Romanian frowned, his red eyes narrowing at the sudden outcries at the table. The noise irritated him. No, his fellow nations are not being entertaining to say the least. They are just being too noisy for his tastes.

Speaking of tastes…

Romania's frown turned into a roguish smirk as he searched the large room for a familiar tuft of blond hair. It wasn't easy though. There are a lot of other nations that were blond. And the room is quite vast. Romania growled at irritation. Why are there so many blond nations?

A familiar scent wafted at Romania's nostrils. He smiled again. Of course, why didn't he think of that? Romania sniffed gently, trying to distinguish that scent. He looked over to the sushi bar to find who he has been looking for.

Romania was about to walk towards England when he frowned. What are all those other countries doing around England? Russia was there as well.

'_That Russian fatass…' _Romania thought as he glared at the Russian. His thoughts darkened even more when he saw England began shouting at the Russian.

Romania doesn't like it. Over the few months he has gotten quite attached over England. Romania's scowl deepened in thought. Even he didn't exactly know what he was feeling for the Brit. Sure at first, he thought it was just about England scent and blood that enticed him. Of course he could have gotten that right from the start and get whatever this is over with. But over the course of these past few months…Romania thinks he might have developed something more than just thirst for Englishman.

No, he hasn't developed an obsession. Romania refuses to even entertain the thought.

It was mere fascination…ABSOLUTELY NOTHING MORE…Right?

Still, Romania didn't like others touching England. Especially that Russian bastard.

Romania shook his head. Just why did he have to think of these things now? Romania notice England standing up and walking swiftly to the door. Romania grinned. His afternoon might have not been wasted after all.

Without so much as a goodbye to Bulgaria, who was talking with Cyprus and Luxembourg, Romania rose to follow the Brit outside.

**PAGE CUT PAGE CUT PAGE CUT PAGE CUT….**

Romania hid himself behind the wall, taking a few sneak glances at the two countries that were talking privately. No, he wasn't eavesdropping. He was merely curious as to why the Norway called out to England. And just as he was about to do so as well…

The Romanian kept a safe distance. He was thankful of his acute hearing. He could hear what England and Norway were saying…

"I want to talk to you"

Romania heard Norway's aloof voice. Base on the Englishman's reaction, he was surprised to hear that. Romania might not know Norway that well but he knows that the man wanting a conversation is peculiar. He seemed like one of those people that would rather watch from afar and be quiet.

Much like Romania, only difference is that Romania likes to voice out his amusement or his irritation.

Romania waited for England to reply. He saw that although the man is quite hesitant to reply, he did. Romania cursed that he cannot see any better that a few glances. It would be good if he was caught listening…not that he cared about that by the way…

Why did his blood boil at the thought of those emerald eyes meeting those ice cold eyes?

Romania could fell his incisors clashing with each other. His thoughts were brought back to reality when he accidentally bit the side of his cheeks, making blood flow in his mouth. He yelped at the pain but quickly covered his mouth, taking another glance at the two.

"What about him?" England answered back. Romania cussed at his own stupidity. He seriously has to lessen his inner monologues even though he is very fond of them…

'_Him?'_ Romania thought. If he hadn't been so preoccupied with his still enigmatic thoughts, he would have known what the two men were talking about. Sloppy, very sloppy. Romania swore that he'll stay on track on Norway and England's conversation and not let his thoughts get in the way.

Still, Romania didn't know why he was irritated at the same time relieved by the course of the conversation. He blamed it on Russia and his creepiness.

The two of them just stared at each other. Romania decided that if Norway doesn't speak in the next ten seconds, he's going in there and interrupt.

"Something is different about him."

It was almost comical how England sent a perplex look at the man. Romania tried not to laugh when Norway bluntly put whatever thoughts occupied England's brain at the moment into dust.

"Arthur…not that kind of different, I know that the man is a nation…"

Romania didn't know whether he would be curious about who exactly is this person that these two were talking about or be annoyed that Norway called England by his human name…

"I don't understand. What exactly do you mean by that, Lukas?"

Romania felt annoyance in him. Damn it, he is seriously not getting jealous. Especially not over that Norwegian, his incisors starting to pierce his lips, his guts clenching. He didn't like this feeling.

"I meant what I said before. You should be careful around him."

The eavesdropping Romanian clenched his fists, blood-red eyes trained on the two countries. A heavy atmosphere settling between the two of them. Romania wondered what exactly is their relationship with each other. There are too familiar to be just acquaintances and Romania would be shot dead if he didn't notice it if the two were lovers…

Romania suddenly backed away. He was caught off-guard when those cold blue eyes met his. Romania's smile was strained. He decided that Norway would be difficult. Difficult indeed.

The Romanian watched as the Norwegian muttered some afterwords to England. Romania let out a silent laugh. He must really look silly, hiding here like some schoolgirl. But Romania found the thought sort of romantic…

He rested back against the wall. All in all, Japan's home is magnificent, not as magnificent as his own though… Romania closed his eyes…

Until he opened them again, only to smile at the cold nation beside him. It was a cold steely smile. But Norway's eyes were just as cold.

"Hello~" Romania chirped, smiling at the man. Well, it would count as a smile if it weren't for the fact that it was positively feral, too much teeth to mean any good will.

"Good day." Norway replied, making no move to walk away from Romania. Romania could feel those glacier-blue eyes bearing on him.

"Tell me…Is it your hobby to eavesdrop on other people?" Norway said coolly, meeting Romania blood-red eyes. Romania threw a mischievous smile at Norway.

"Well, if it is about someone I know…I couldn't help but be curious, right?"

Norway didn't say anything. Instead he walked onwards, but not before sparing Romania a neutral glance.

While Romania just smiled. He was smiling until the man entered a room…

His knuckles inside is pockets, curled and pale. He cringed at the pain as his nails puncture deeper into his hands.

**NORMAL POINT OF VIEW, Back to England.**

That night, England was very exhausted. He didn't even try to get Portugal off him nor did he once snark at Netherlands. For all that England cared. He just wanted to go to bed, rest and sleep.

Sadly, that wasn't how it's going to be.

England was already fast asleep. Although he was still alert. He never got over the paranoia of assassins and treachery. Which is why he quickly jumped out of his mattress when he felt something unsettling. Arthur was thankful that Portugal didn't latch himself on him last night. He would never been able to throw off the man just in case he did. That man slept like a log.

The Englishman didn't know what he just felt. It was like there was something in the room that wasn't supposed to be there. England scanned across the room, eyes lingering longer on his two roommates. Portugal's snoring and Netherland scowling at his dream.

"Oya? You're awake?" England's body sharply turned towards the direction of the sound. It was by the window.

A young man of long-black or was that midnight blue sat by their room's window and smiled down at England.

"What are you doing here!?" England tried his best to keep his anger at minimum. He didn't want to wake any of his fellow countries.

"Visiting because I'm bored?"

England gritted his teeth. "Then get off my window!"

"Why? How else would I be able to talk to you? You don't expect me to enter the door right?"

"A normal person would!"

"Not a normal person remember?"

"Damn it, what in the world do you want?"

"Well, I wanted someone new to talk to. Would you like to go drinking with me? I have pretty good sake in my home."

England frowned. "It's goddamn past midnight! Let me sleep for the queen's sakes!"

"C'mon~ A couple of glasses won't hurt!" The tengu smiled as he watched the Englishman's patience thinned.

"Get out before I try to exorcise you."

Karasu frowned. "I'm not a spirit for you exorcise, and I'm a holy being if you must to know."

"Then, oh Mr. Holier-than-me, get out of my room so I can sleep! Damn, I don't want to be caught sleeping in another meeting again!" Arthur quickly put a hand over his mouth as soon as he heard someone grumble. He slowly looked behind him to see Portugal scratching his bare stomach. England sighed, not sure if he should be relieved or be disappointed of his ally's lack of proper sleeping conduct.

"So, how about taking my offer then?" The winged man smiled at England, slightly amused that the man was trying so hard to maintain his composure and reign in his temper.

"No."

"Well, how about tomorrow?"

"Still, no."

"Eh! Why do you have to be-Oh look, you woke them up." Karasu said, smiling as England's eyes widened and him quickly turning around to see a drowsy Dutchman. Karasu didn't even attempt to tone down his laughter when Arthur tried to block Netherlands from seeing him.

"You. Stop arguing with air and go back to sleep before I throw you outside." The taller man said, grumbling about how noisy Arthur was when talking with his so called 'friends'. Who else could be the man talking to in the middle of the freaking night? Netherlands vaguely remembers Japan telling him how odd England was when he first stayed in the Japanese's house.

England frowned, offended about what the Dutchman said although he couldn't help but be at eased that his fellow nation didn't see the winged irritation sitting on the window. He watched as Netherland went to sleep, putting back his nightmask on.

"Well, so much for worrying about them huh?" Karasu said. He could see England's back muscles relax as he watched the taller nation went back to sleep.

"Well, screw you, you're not the one who's going to get Netherlands' teasing tomorrow. And you're not the one who's going to be stuck in a room full of obnoxious, nettlesome wankers tomorrow with depleted sleep!"

"Well, how about this. You can go drinking with me tomorrow and I'll leave you to get your beauty sleep. Not bad, ne?"

England walked towards the tengu. He saw the winged-man raise an eyebrow at him, although Arthur had certainly had to resist the urge to laugh at floored look on the youkai's face as England pushed his off the window. A satisfied smirked came to the Englishman's face as heard something fall to the ground.

Smirking, as if he just didn't push someone of the window and sending them pummeling to ground, England leaned on the window to see the said tengu nursing his hurt backside.

"Still a no, wanker!"

With that, Arthur closed the windows shut but he jumped as heard felt someone stood behind him. Turning around, he met Portugal's clouded eyes, confusion flowing in the sky-blue orbs.

"What was that? A cat?" The man asked making Arthur grimace.

"No, it was just a bird, I shooed it away, love." Arthur let out an agonistic laugh.

"Hmm…" England blinked as Portugal's tanned arms latched onto his shoulders. "Let's go back to sleep. 'm tried." England felt the taller man rest his weight on him. England worried that his knees would give in from the extra burden.

"Carry your own weight would you?!" England tried to get Portugal to loosen his grip but it was futile. The man attached himself on England in a vice-like grip,

"But Arthur…." England sighed as Portugal put more weight on him.

"Oh, for goodness, stop acting like a child."

"But, I want to sleep next to you like this."

"Wanker, it's too hot to have this much body contact."

"Oh, stop acting like some sex-deprived couple and just go to sleep!"

Portugal and England stared at Netherland who looked like he was only seconds away from bashing the daylights out of the two of them.

Portugal yawned. "You are such a cockblock, Ne-" A pillow came flying straight to his face sending him falling down at the mattress and taking Arthur with him.

After a few minutes of cursing and whining, the three of them were able to get some sleep, Portugal still latched onto the Brit. He would have told the Portuguese to loosen his hold if it wasn't for the fact that he was dead tired.

All in all the night passed and the winged annoyance was forgotten in favour of much bigger annoyances.

**Page cut page cut page cut page cut page cut page cut…**

The day started fine, in fact unlike their usual shenanigans, the world meeting was doing fine. Might be because it is the last day and they are all tired and rearing to soak in the hotsprings. Nearing mid-afternoon, they already finished everything they needed to discuss.

If only Germany dismissed the meeting early on, they wouldn't have reached this heated discussion…

"No, you cannot build Mcdonalds on the moon, mon cher America." France said, sighing in exasperation.

"Why not! If there will be hamburgers there, aliens would visit us more! Then we'll be able to raise trades!" America persisted. It wasn't like he's going to make burgers rain from the moon or something.

"Aiyah, I never thought of building a house up on the moon." China said, seriously considering what the American had just said.

"Well, maybe we could plant sunflowers there…" Russia's aura darkened slightly, drawing shivers from the other nations in the room. "Or maybe we could carve it to a sunflower. I'm good at carving!" He said with a smile.

"Ve, do you think they'll have pasta out there, Germany?"

"How about gelato? Hmm, I want gelato. Can I make some at your house Germany?" Italy continued rambling about which is better between gelato and pasta.

"Well, the moon deserves the best cuisine. I say we build a French restaurant there." France said, hand sweeping through his hair.

"No, there should be beer there!"Denmark shouted. "Am I right or what?"

Prussia stood up. "Kesesesese, for once you said something genius, Den." The two high-fived with each other, planning already what kind of pub would they build there.

"Chinese food is necessary!"

"No Mcdonalds is!"

"How about pancakes?"

"Soused Mackerel, Salmon roe, Pollock roe, Pickled vegetables…Soused Mackerel."

"I want curry."

"Anything with Alcohol is fine."

"Grilled fish, sautéed fish, boiled fish, stewed fish, fish cake ala mode…"

"Escargot, filet mignon, pot-au-feu…"

"Umm, Pad Thai…"

"Nyama Choma."

"PASTAAAAA~"

"Stupid fratello, it should be for planting tomatoes!"

"I agree with Romano! We should plant tomatoes up there!"

"Shut up, tomato bastard! I thought of it first!"

"Enough with the tomatoes! There's no way I'll let Spain fill the universe with those thing!"

"Well, who asked you!"

Portugal and Spain as expected were already leering each other down. Romano added, seen as he was trying to bore a hole through his former boss' brother. No one messes with Tomatoes with Romano around and gets away with it.

"Maybe we should build Santa's workshop up there…"

"IKEA."

"…We should build a shelter for cats…"

"You and your stupid cats! Do you want cats to float around the universe like space junk. Not that they aren't already junk over here."

"They're not junk."

"Oh, want to prove me otherwise!"

"Bastard."

A crash was heard as Greece tried to stop Turkey from talking. Another crash was heard from the other side of the room, this coming from the Iberian brothers. The rest of the countries didn't know who started it.

"I still say that Mcdonalds is the best!"

"No way! Those are too greasy. Not like my healthy Chinese food."

"You're both wrong! Nothing surpasses French cuisine."

"Well, Tony says that Mcdonalds is the best and he's an alien!"

"What?! Your friend is just biased or has never tasted French food before!"

"Who would wanna eat frog legs and snails?"

"Mon dieu! You're acting like Angleterre! Both of you have ruined tastebuds!"

"Hey! Did you hear that Iggy! The frog said- hey England?" America turned towards the English nation. Only to find that the man was happily snoring the meeting away.

Granted that the meeting would have been more peaceful without him commenting how idiotic they all were.

"Hey Dude! How can you sleep in a world meeting!?" America shouted, poking at England.

"That is unfair, here we are working while this tasteless Englishman only sleeps!" France said, peering at England. The man sure looked like he was deep in slumber.

"Germany! Wake up this lazy-ass!" America shouted over to the other end of the room. Germany looked up, only too happy to get away from the Italian who kept on mumbling on how Pasta would look like on the moon. German tried telling him that it'll look like the same soggy pasta here on earth for like the twentieth time. Only to realize it was a wasted effort seeing that Italy still continued to ramble about the said food.

Germany stood behind the sleeping man. He didn't take England as someone who'll fall asleep in a meeting. That was Greece's forte…But then again, Greece is about a hairstrand from ripping Turkey's throat and try to snap it. Okay, maybe somehow the two switched personalities? Germany silently hoped if that is even possible, that this will last only for today. He needed England. Who'll help him knock some sense into their fellow countries if the man was busy taking a nap? He needed another sane-well sane enough to hold selves together to keep him sane through this ordeal. Germany doubts if any country has a perfectly sane mind, given what they have to endure.

"England."

Germany was annoyed when he saw the man ignore him and turned away from him. Okay, now he knows that calling out to the man won't work. The German took a large breath.

"ENGLAND!" Germany almost feel backwards when the said Englishman suddenly stood up.

"WHAT THE HELL!" If it's you again birdbrain, I'll make sure I make you into bird stew!"

"Dude, why would you murder a bird just for stew?" England turned to glare at America, although it didn't look that threatening because he still had that sleepy look on his face.

"Sod off." England said, still groggy from sleep.

"Well, at least I wasn't the one sleeping in the meeting."

England blushed, scowl on his face. "Well, that wasn't…"

"Angleterre don't deny it, we all saw it~"

"It wasn't my fault! I barely got any sleep last night you wine-bastard!"

France raised an eyebrow at the Englishman. He let out a hum coupled with his trademark smirk. England backed away slightly at that familiar look on the Frenchman's face.

"Then what did you do last night~" A lecherous look overtook France's face… though the way it looked like it was only natural to be there is astounding at the same scary for some nations.

England cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about?" The Englishman asked, seriously confused at what France was trying to say.

France stepped closer to England and leaned it to whisper something. What England didn't notice was that a few countries also strained their ears to hear what France was about to say.

"I heard Portugal was with you in the room. Maybe a small tryst?" England tried to land a punch on the Frenchman's face. But France being used to these little embarrassed outburst(well, they do happen a lot) dodged England's clout albeit almost falling on his arse.

"WE DID NOTHING OF THE SORT!" England outroar echoed through the room, garnering even more attention.

"Of course not…" England was even more peeved at the Frenchman's sarcastic remark. And again, England tried to hit him. This time with his right feet.

"I was just asking!" France's eyes widened as if he remembered something.

"Well, it could Netherlands…"

"Shut your trap you frog!"

"Oooh~ Defensive aren't we?"

"No you bloody frog." This time England tried to calm down, his head spinning. Okay, maybe he needed more sleep.

"Well, I was just curious…"

"Go be curious somewhere else, more like ten meters away from me."

"But you have such a fascinating love life, Mr. Sex ambassador~" England blushed at the moniker but then frowned. He never liked that nickname, it seems something France would come up with…

France was probably the one that made that up…

Along with the rest of Europe.

"If it makes you happy, it was just a bird, a noisy, annoying bird that didn't stop his bloody racket!" England smirked at the clear disappointment on France's face.

"Well, it couldn't be just that right?"

England inwardly cursed. Damn, the frog bastard just wouldn't give up.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU CURIOUS ABOUT IT!" England shouted at France, not noticing the amused looks on the rest of the nations.

"Nothing really, but I like to be updated at whatever is happening to my dearest enemy ~" France said charming smile on his face. England was surprised by this but frowned.

It was a trap. England was sure of that.

"Well I'm curious too! What the hell you old guys are talking about?" America finally piped in. England had to remember that the American didn't like to be ignored.

"I'm also curious, it seems interesting~" Russia sung, violet eyes meeting England's, mirth in them.

"IT IS BLOODY NOTHING, YOU PRYING GITS!"

"Well, you seem pretty defensive about it to be just nothing…" Spain said, finally getting up from the floor and dusting himself off.

"Kesesesese, I'm sure it is something. Franny has a knack on sensing these things." Prussia said, watching the whole scenario all this time. Well at least it was better than watching Spain and Portugal throw kicks and punches like there is no tomorrow.

"Bruder…" Germany muttered, trying to subdue his brother from invoking the English nation's wrath, France has done enough of that, thank you very much. But Germany would be lying if he wouldn't admit that he was also curious of it too.

"Ve, Germany? Why is everyone staring at England?" Italy asked. You could barely hear the slight irritation on the sunny nation's question.

"Stupid fratello. That's because they're interested. And you are staring too." Romano answered, grumpily. The other audiences didn't know if he was just irritated by Italy's question but some observant nations noticed that a dark look pass over the man's brown eyes.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU SO CURIOUS ABOUT IT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, IT IS NOTHING!" England shouted before breathing hard in an attempt to calm himself down.

The sudden arm around his should didn't help though.

":Whatever we did is none of your business, so there." Portugal sent the question countries a bright smile. "And it is something…I think." His grin got even bigger.

"IT IS NOTHING!" England protested but another voice from the end of the table said otherwise.

"No, it is definitely something. You guys were behaving like a sex-deprived couple last night and you're the one who has the gall to say you didn't get enough sleep." Netherlands said, letting out a puff of smoke, as if saying he was satisfied at the blush on both the Englishman and Portuguese's faces.

"IT WAS NOTHING AND QUIT WITH THOSE INNUENDOS OF YOURS!"

"I think we're acting normal last night…It wasn't that different from all the other times."

"You're making it worst, idiot!"

"What? I was just saying the truth."

"Then say it accurately!"

"Well, we did sleep on the same mattress."

To this England sighed. It was no use telling Portugal to stop talking. He'll only risk having the others misunderstand. And Netherlands is being a prick as usual. Though England understands that the Netherlands is a man of revenge, it was one of the things they have in common.

"You slept in the same mattress?!" America asked, looking over at England who was silently seething.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything. It is normal for us."

"You sleep with another guy on your bed?"

"Yes, if it's Portugal then it is normal. We're close friends."

"But we're also close friends! How come you don't let me sleep with you?"

"You'll hug the bed all to yourself so no."

"Well your small enough for us to fit…"

"I'm not small! You're just too big!"

"Nuh uh, you're short."

"Damn it, America! I'm not short. I'm rather tall."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"I'm taller."

England by this time had the strongest urge to throw a punch at the American's cheeky face. Especially with that annoyingly serious face.

"Well, I agree that mon Angleterre is of average height though most of his charges did surpass him." France said, rubbing his beard in contemplation.

This did it. The meeting ended with the rest of the nations trying to not get hit by the usual combat between France and England though some other nations such as the Iberian brothers and Turkey and Greece continued on with their own battles.

**PAGE CUT PAGE CUT PAGE CUT PAGE CUT PAGE CUT PAGE CUT**

"Those stupid morons… When the bloody hell did they became curious of whatever I do in private?" England huffed as he sat outside. He didn't want to go to his room because he might throttle a certain Dutch. He already has had enough bruises for today. Still that didn't stop him from thinking of ways to get back at Netherlands.

"Hey!"

England refused to look over to his side. It was that irritable voice again.

"What do you want!? Did you know that I just had a horrible day and it was all your fault!"

"What? I never did anything today." England scoffed at the defensive tone of the youkai who sat next to him in one of the chairs.

"Go away before I really try to make you into a soup." England said in a grim and serious voice. The youkai only let out a playful laugh.

"Where would you find a pot that big?" Karasu watched England as he really did honestly contemplate his question.

"I could cut you to pieces then cook you."

"Well, it must have been a pretty bad day huh?"

"Well, thank you Captain Obvious!"

"You're welcome then~ By the way, how about that offer I made to you last night, it's still on you know?"

"No way."

"You already pushed me out the window, the least you can do is to go drinking with me."

"That was because you're annoying."

"Well, I have something for you." The black-winged man handed a bottle to England. England took took it, seeing that it was a sake bottle.

"What am I suppose to do with this?"

"What do you with alcohol?" England scoffed at the question. Of course he knew what he should do with alcohol. But, of course there are a few ways England makes use of liquor.

For one, using it to hit heads of really annoying gits would be one. The rest are better left to France's imagination, well…or Russia's…Mostly Japan's…

"Where's the glass?" England wasn't someone that would turn down booze that's for sure. Even if it came from France and he'll risk it having sleeping powder too.

"Ah, here." Karasu didn't even try to hide the grin that came to his face as the English nation poured himself some sake. England resisted the urge to spat at that arse-shitting smile o the man 's face, seeing as the liquor in his hand smelled so good. Not particularly bitter but it isn't a sweet scent that's for sure.

England drank it with just one gulp. It was good, England would definitely wouldn't mind having seconds. It must be of good quality since it is almost with par with the sake Japan serve to them. In the back of England's mind, he thought it was even better.

The tengu stared as the sand-haired man drank the rest of what's left in the bottle. He presumed that Europeans are notorious for their appetites for liquor and he seems to be right, although he wouldn't say that to his easily-provoked guest. Waiting for the man to be done is boring but still the tengu waited. His patience with this human astonished him but he decided not to ponder about it. He was a tengu, their manners are fickle and their emotions can change within just a blink. It was unnatural for him to be so determined. Still, he didn't like to complicate things.

"I wouldn't lie. That was good." Karasu felt is lips curve into a bigger grin.

"Now will you go drinking with me?"

England thought for a minute. It couldn't hurt right but if England really wanted to drink there was the bar. But he was sure that there would be annoyances there too, after all it is the last day of the meeting and the rest of the nations are just relaxing after this day's blowout.

"Fine."

The tengu had this satisfied look on his face as he led England through the forest. England grumbled to his self most of the way. 'It better be good booze' England though as he watched the too-happy youkai walk in front of him. England looked at the sky. Only a few hours before the sun rest in the west.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, someone else saw their ascend to the tengu's temple. Along with the rest of the spirits that lingered in the area.

**Page cut page cut page cut page cut.**

"Romania-65, Hungary-69. Hungary wins!" Bulgaria announced, serving as the referee for the table tennis match. He cringed at the shouts from both side.

The Bulgarian stared at Romanian, who is doing a faceplant on the tennis table, although he keep on cursing in Romanian. Bulgaria grimaced as the curses became more and more dark.

"So who's the weakling now, huh?!" Hungary smirked at Romania. Victory felt so nice, revenge even sweeter.

"Shut up! That was only about a few points!" Romania shouted back. He hated losing and that is the bottom line.

"A few points, you still lose!" Hungary laughed at the glare Romania sent to her. It was always so fun to rile up her neighbor like this.

"Let's play another one." Romania said, determination and ire blatantly showing in his crimson irises.

"Okay! So I can whip your ass for like what? Like the fourth time already!" Hungary said with a mocking smile on her face. It further egged the Romanian on.

"No way."

The two of them stared at Bulgaria, who was frowning at their childish behaviour. Well, no one could blame the man…He had been standing here ever since this seemingly unending game started. And it just hasn't been just four rounds. All in all, the both of them had played seven rounds already, the last one was suppose to be a tie breaker.

Although Bulgaria should have known that none of the participant of this game would give up or at least accept defeat from each other.

After a couple of hundred years, Bulgaria should have known not to get in between the two when they are at each other's throats.

But that has never stopped the Bulgarian before and he figure it'll be too late to stop now for goodness' sakes.

"Why? I'm sure I can kick that crappy smile off Hungary's face no sweat~" Romania said, rolling his paddle between his fingers.

"Maybe Bulgaria is worried he'd have to drag your sorry-loser-ass when you lose again~" Hungary smiled sweetly. "You act like a kid when you lose, which is very frequently."

"Oh yeah, well let's play another game and see who'll lose."

"You're on!"

"Fuck, will you two stop being such warfreaks and listen for once!?" Bulgaria again shouted, before panting to catch his breath. He wasn't Canada to be just ignored like that! He wasn't that patient either.

"Look at the fucking line behind you, idiots. They've been waiting for hours! I don't want to be shot by Switzerland!"

Just like what the black-haired man said, the expectators were just people waiting for the two of them to be done. And Liechtenstein was with Belgium, quietly waiting. Both Hungary and Romania took a step away from the tennis table, letting the Belgium lead Liechtenstein to it.

It might have something to do with the glare Switzerland sent the trio, something Bulgaria has been feeling for quite a while.

"We'll continue this next time." Hungary shifted her head, to see a scowling Romania. The man wouldn't let it end in a stalemate.

"Yeah, I guess I have no choice but…" Hungary saw Romania's eyes strained over to the hallway. She tried to identify if the man was irritated or was amuse. It was hard since most of the time he was both. Still Hungary watched as the strawberry blond glided through the room and out the corridor, without much of a word.

"Must be something huh?" Hungary turned to face Bulgaria who was also staring at the direction Romania went.

"With that man, there is always something going on…" Hungary replied dismissively. It wasn't a compliment,

She is just stating a fact…

**Page cut page cut page cut**

The Kappa ran as fast as he could. He just saw Karasu take England up to his lair and that cannot be good. He tried to follow the two of them but as soon as he reached the gates of the tengu's temple, he was thwarted.

He needed to get help. He needed help.

Which is why he went to see Japan. His country might now remember him but he didn't have any choice at the matter.

But so far it wasn't working.

Kappa had been running around the large building for a while. Japan just passed him without even a second look. The rest of the other people he encountered didn't even know he was there.

Were folklore really been that deeply buried within modernization?

The thought made the kappa stop and sighed. Now what would he suppose to do now? He cannot go in by himself. Thought of him being worthless plundered his mind. He didn't even help England-san…

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Kappa turned his head to see who had call him.

Only to stare up a very, very scary human.

The youkai did what he usually does when humans are around.

He froze and tried to be inconspicuous.

"Tch, didn't you hear me?"

The Kappa quickly scrambled away from the hand that took a hold of his head but he didn't realize that the man was too strong. Instead of further struggling he just stopped.

"Now, it's the first time I've seen you here before. Usually it's those little, puny hanger-ons I see. So what is mountain-based creature doing here?"

The Kappa only stared up to the man's, now that he just noticed, peculiar red eyes. And he was talking to him.

'He must be one of those countries…' the kappa thought as he ignored the said question.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you~" The kappa cringed at the slight tightening of the hands on his head. Not to mention the shivers that ran through his spine when he saw the man's smile.

"I-I-I…" The Kappa was cut off a shout from the outside porch.

"Kappa! Kappa! I just saw Karasu take England-san up to the mountains again! What are you doing here?" Kappa watched as his friend, the kitsune ran towards him.

"I already know-" The youkai was again interrupted by an offending hand on his shoulder.

"What happened to England?"

Kappa froze at the look on the nation's face. It was angry but at the same time, curious. The strawberry-blond man had a sharp glint on his eyes.

If there is something the poor youkai knew that this man is scary, very, very scary.

**Page cut page cut page cut page cut**

"You should go quickly!" The Kappa shouted to Romania.

Romania, sort of irked that he is being ordered around by a what, a frog and a fox-mouse or something, asked the kappa. "What's the hurry, surely that man or bird or whatever he is, will not hurt England, right? The man is a nation."

The Kappa shook his head. "Of course he'll not hurt England-san. And England-san cannot be hurt by him. But you should understand that the longer England-san spends in Karasu's territory, the lesser chances of him escaping or be found."

"You know, England isn't that stupid." Romania grumbled. "He wouldn't let himself be stuck in there or at least put up a fight." Romania, thanked all gods he knows that he can run this fast, he doesn't know if he can keep up with this two if he runs like Austria.

"So where does this bastard live anyway?" Romania asked the frog-thing.(He settled he'll call it that for the time being)

"There is a rumor that Karasu lives at an old abandoned temple high up the mountain." The Kappa looked behind to Romania. He frowned. He wasn't sure why but there is something bothering him about this man.

Was it right to ask him to save England?

Again the Kappa shook his head. He cannot afford to doubt this man. There was no time for that.

He just ran faster.

Romania almost tripped when the fox-mousy thing stopped. He stared at the rocky path and the large torii before them. It is made of old mahogany and it towered over the tress in the forest. It was magnanimous. We'll at least it was something Romania had been expecting. Not to be like America and his hero-complex, Romania knew that villains always liked the rocky path scene or the foggy forest type. Romania held back the urge to laugh in amusement.

It wouldn't be good if his guides would think of him as an impolite bastard. Ah…that didn't sound right…

"This is the boundary, the tengu's gate. We cannot go beyond here." The fox-mousy thing said, pointing at the large torii. From what Romania could see, the path is going to be quite steep, not to mention that cliff…

Again, Romania resisted the urge to smirk at the challenge.

"Are you sure, you'll be okay? Even though you're different, you're still human. Can you even go in the barrier?" The Kappa asked, looking up to see the European's face.

Something is definitely scary about this man.

The youkai watched as the strawberry blond nation walked towards the barrier as if he was testing the waters first. Then the man took a casual step forward, as if walking through thin air.

"You really shouldn't underestimate me." Romania turned back to the youkais and smirked. "I also have a couple of charms up my sleeves as well."

"Well, then I'm off to save the princess then~ Ahahaha, I sound too much like that America!" Romania walked towards the steep, rocky path, whistling a cheerful tune. The kappa and the kitsune only watched as the man went deeper until his black trenchcoat disappeared.

**Page cut page cut oagew cut page cut~**

"Really, those dolts are stupid! Especially that frog bastard and his beard and that creep-shite Russia and that, that, America!" England shouted as he downed another glass of the liquor. The Tengu grimaced at how violent his guest is while drunk.

"Well, how about my country? Is he nice? I think Mr. Japan is nice, well at least the last time I've seen him?" The tengu smiled when he caught England's attention. "That was about eight-hundred years ago."

"Nihon is, hick, nice…One of the few countries I actually like. But he is being too close to that American brat that I fear he'll catch whatever the lad has on his system!"

Karasu laughed. "Well, judging on how the Japan-san is doing, he'll couldn't get anymore closer to Amerika-san than he is now." To this England just snorted. "No offense of course."

"None taken. I'm not personally concerned about whatever that stupid America does. My government might be but I learnt that it is best to let those younger ones be one their own."

"That is just the alcohol taking. And after a few hours, it'll really be just the alcohol…" Karasu said, as he stared outside his temple.

"What was that?" England said as he poured more sake in his glass.

"Nothing…" Karasu smiled as he saw the man down another glass. He was sure that the sake should be taking effect any minute now.

It was one of his crafts.

You'll literally forget everything when you drink it.

**Page cut page cut page**

"Well, looks like this is the place." Romania caught his breath. He hasn't hiked like that for a while. The Romania stretched his arms upward and yawned. He really must be out of shape if that got him tired. All he did was cross those steep cliffs and walk through the thick-forest. Romania looked up at the sky.

There were no signs of birds, the skies is gloomy and no wildlife prowling around.

"Typical." Romania mumbled as he walked towards the top of the hill. He's so going to get a drink after this. Definitely.

Up the steep hilltop stood a large abandoned Buddhist temple. Just like that mouse-thing said. Although it wasn't gruesome and surrounded with bones…Far from what Romania imagined. Romania frowned at this.

"Well, this is going to be boring…" Romania continued on walking.

It was just like Kappa described. The whole building was abandoned but would never be found by any human. It might have been because of the thick fog or the barrier. Almost all of the forest's inhabitants must be afraid of the tengu or whatever that guy was. Romania frowned.

Why in the world would England agree to come with that man anyway? Romania was sure he isn't that gullible or stupid…

"And that Russian bastard, I swear. He's must be stalking me or something!"

Romania raised his head towards the shout. He was sure that that was England. Albeit, Romania had a bad feeling about this.

His suspicions were proven when he peered through one of the windows.

England would never shout about Russia like that. That is if he still wanted to live. Well, except on few occasions.

Romania heard that England is a terrible drunk. He cannot hold his liquor in and often collapse on the floors of the pubs, rat-arsed, just waiting for someone to take him home. That is if the said establishment still had a floor to collapse into.

Looks like Romania would have to do the honors today because even America could see that England was drunk, dead-drunk.

"Good evening." Karasu's head snapped to the direction of the voice. He didn't even notice someone was there.

A foreigner much like his own guest smiled at him, hostility showing in his grin.

"Well, it seems we have a guest. Though I didn't remember asking anyone else other than England-san to come here…"

"Well, I'll be crashing the party then" Romania said as he heaved himself into the window.

The tengu just smiled "Oya? And just what makes you think that I'll allow you to do such a thing?"

Romania dusted his self and looked up to the tengu. Well, at least this is going to be fun…

"Because…" His ruby eyes met the tengu's onyx ones, ire mingling with unhidden amusement.

"I don't like other people touching my prey~" Romania said. He smirked at the startled look on the tengu's eyes. Especially when he saw his incisors, that usually gets them after the eyes that is…

The startled look on the youkai's face was replaced by a small frown. "It isn't like I'll actually keep him here forever…" Karasu grumbled.

"I just want someone to play with for a while~" The tengu whined. He doesn't understand why people like to take his 'toys' away. Well, he stole them from the first place but it isn't like they already belonged to someone else so he didn't see anything wrong with.

None whatsoever…

"Then go look for someone else cause I saw him first!" Romania said, irritation swimming in his eyes. How dare this thing take his latest curiosity away?

" Ey, ye got anymore booze?"

Romania and Karasu stared at England who already was done with the bottle of sake the tengu had so graciously provided him with. They both watched as the Englishman plopped to the tatami floor and began snoozing. Well, so much for being a violent drunk. That must have been good alcohol for England to be satisfied with it enough to go straight to sleep.

"H-hey, what exactly did you make him drink?" Romania raised an eyebrow at the tengu who only marched over to England's side and pry the bottle from the man's hands.

"Nothing much, just some special brew of sake…"

Romania watched as England turn, toss and grumble before his face contorted from discomfort to stoic calmness. However something is weird about it…Romania felt dizzy and his head throbbed in pain.

An intoxicating smell waff on his nostrils. It made Romania's knees weak.

"W-what is that?" Romania asked, trying to block the strong incense-like fragrance from entering his nose. It was no use. The Romanian fell on his knees, sight starting to waver, hearing dimming and his throat felt like sandpaper.

Only his sense of smell didn't weaken. That wasn't exactly a good thing though.

"Oya? What is wrong, Country-san?" Romania heard the tengu asked. He felt a need to break the man's neck when he heard him laughed.

"Eh? So, you can smell it too? It is a wonderful scent isn't it…"

Romania glared at the figured which he assumed was the bastard who started all of this shit. He didn't know what the scent was. It wasn't really that bad…It really did smell good but it bothered Romania a lot…

It made him suddenly ravenous too…

Romania's eyes widened at the realization where the scent was coming from. He threw a poisonous look at the tengu who only smiled at him.

"It's coming from whatever shit you made England drink isn't it?" Romania managed to croak out.

The tengu made a slight sway of his head, a mischievous look on his face. This made the Romanian frown.

"Guess again~"

"Just…just what are you playing at? What do you…" Romania can no longer think of any possible solutions for his head started spinning like in a maelstrom.

The tengu cocked his head to the side. "Nothing really, it has been hundreds of years since the last time I opened those brewing jars, I just wanted to see how strong the sake in there were."

"It is poison or something like that?" The tengu frowned, insulted that his concoction was just called as something as vile as that.

"Don't call it poison baka. It happens to be an illusion-inducing liquor. I happen to make the best one, definitely better than what that bastard Sojobo can produce…"

"Illusion…"

Karasu smiled at the confused reaction on Romania's face. "Well, how do you suppose I get my toys in to order hmm?"

"You use illusion?" Romania asked, watching the blond-haired man on the floor from the corner of his eyes.

"We are famous for our illusions and we use many types of mediums to make it."

"And right now, your friend is probably going to be overrun by my illusion, erasing everything he wanted to erase. I'm sure there is a lot he wants to be undone-" The tengu was cutoff, coal-black eyes meeting furious red ones. He kept a leveled face as he saw menace seep in multitudes through those blood orbs.

"You'll lift the illusions at once or I'll make sure to mount that head of yours on my wall for eternity!" Karasu could clearly see that the nation wasn't kidding. He wonders how exactly would the man do that to someone like him.

That was until a pair of hand wrapped around his neck, fully intent in breaking it or snapping it to pieces. The tengu tried to pry off those hand but they clamped even tighter on his neck. He felt blood rush to his head. His eyes widened at the cracking sound of bones creaking. With his breathing nonexistent, his eyes met the nation above him, terror filling his soul, something he hadn't experienced for a very, very, very long time. At the sound of his neck snapping, only one thought rationally formed in his oxygen-depleted mind.

This man…No, he wasn't even sure if this is a human or not.

What is he?

The youkai took a deep breath, afraid to even touch his nearly-broken cervix. His midnight black eyes looking up to his assaulter.

The man's hand twitched. The tengu isn't sure if that is a good thing. It implies that he might have not liked what he did or on the other hand might just be itching to wrap it around his neck to continue what it was previously doing. Red eyes were hidden beneath his fringes but Karasu was sure they were glowing, glowing like freshly spilled blood. The man's breathing was shallow. Karasu guessed it was from an attempt to reel his self back.

"Lift it before I kill you, you pathetic little mongrel." Romania muttered, head throbbing from that heady scent. It took the last drop of his self control to release the youkai.

He cannot lift whatever spell he had put on England if his neck was snapped into two. At least that is what the still rational part of his consciousness told him.

The rest of it just told him that the creature pissed him off and stopping it from breathing would also stop that nose-tingling smell.

Karasu's trance was broken, eliciting a rough cough from the youkai. He hadn't realize he was holding that back. His eyes widened at the sight of blood on his hands. He looked upward to Romania who was still seething.

This man seriously tried to kill him.

"I can't."

As soon as Romania heard those words, he flew into frenzy and lashed at the poor creature. Entirely, he blamed it on the heady smell. It made Romania lost his self-control, something he is so proud of. The thought irritated him so much that maybe ripping the creatures' throat, just to feel, see that warm blood splattered on his pale hands. Romania swayed as he wonders what the youkai's blood would be like in his hands. Though…

Thinking of how the youkai's blood would taste repulsed him…

It was something that made Romania halt and sharply turned towards the heady smell.

It was overflowing from England's body. The Romanian's eyes widened.

The smell of England's blood… Romania gritted his teeth in frustration. How could he not notice?

It was practically nonexistent.

"What is going on with him exactly?" Romania asked, blood-red eyes trained on England while asking the tengu.

"The sake will travel through his veins, dulling his mind and numbing it until he remembers nothing."

Romania further felt ire at the youkai's answer. So that is why he's nostrils were acting like a radar gone wild. Romania twitched his nose, futilely trying to shake of the scent. So much for that idea. This is the few times Romania wished he didn't have heightened senses.

"Any remedies?"

Karasu shrugged. "Well, if you could magically remove it from his body that should be enough." He averted his eyes away from the nation. "But last time I checked, you guys cannot do that can you?" He let out an awkward laugh. "Well, maybe it wouldn't last that long…You're not ordinary people after all…" His coal-black eyes wandered towards the Romania who wasn't there anymore.

Romania winced at the scent. He doesn't know how long he'll last without fainting or without drooling at it. Romania kneeled down the English nation and tried to steady the man. "Can you hear me England?" Not even a single grunt can be heard from the addressed Englishman.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Romania heard the tengu question as the creature rushed towards them peering curiously at them.

"What does it look like?" Romania snapped at the asinine question. "Help me here." Romania commanded as the hand down England to the now kneeling tengu. "Steady him right, bastard." Romania said irritation in his voice.

Karasu frowned. "No need to be snappy about it…" His eyes widened as the Romanian took one of England's wrist and pulled it close to his mouth. He stared dumbfounded as two long incisors look like they were about to pierce through the man's skin.

"WAIT! Wait, What in the world are you doing?!" The tengu shouted as he pulled away England from the man's grasp. A dangerous growl erupted from the strawberry blond nation. The tengu shivered as bright red eyes looked up to him, both holding hunger, ire, lust, anger. All at the same time.

"Fixing the problem." With that Romania grabbed England left wrist and sink his incisors in the man's veins. He heard vexing sounds of disapproval from the youkai but soon as he sank his fangs on the England, he was washed with giddy taste of England's blood even though said substance was laced with some potion that creature made.

To Romania's surprise the potion tasted sweet and it is thick on England blood. He heard a grunt from the English nation. He must have felt the sting of Romania's fangs. He could feel the man tense. Romania refrained from sucking right away, which was hard when the scent of blood was wafting so close to his nose that it drove him insane. Not until England stilled did Romania continued to drink, shallow gulp at first. He still has enough reigns on his self to be careful not to drain England too much. It would be dangerous if the liquid overwhelmed him for more-than-too-obvious reasons. It wouldn't do him or the English nation any good if the two of them lost consciousness at uncharted territory. Also, Romania feared that he might completely drain the man. Certainly, Romania would be in big trouble if he did.

However, the heat coiling in Romania's stomach was saying otherwise. More like it was saying to just fuck the whole thing off and leave it like that. Okay, Romania isn't sure if it was his self that said that or if it was the blood.

Romania tried to think of thing apart from England's blood flowing within him, how the warm elixir tasted just like how he imagined. Sweet, unbearably sweet. Of course, England already smelled sweet to Romania, he had that weird smell around him when the first time Romania saw him, but his blood is just too sweet. There is something different in the Englishman's blood. There is life-no, that wasn't it exactly. It was something unearthly. Romania smirked.

If there was one thing that was crystal clear in his head, it would be the fact that he is right.

He was right that England is different. That was sure.

Romania deeply drank, lost from the world. Unconsciously, his fangs sank deeper. He could the blood bubbling, warm and alive. It was euphoria. A groan came from his throat as the blood cleared of that vile liquid. He knew he should stop. He tried saying that to himself. But England's natural, not to mention, untainted and pure blood was…

He took another deep gulp. This time garnering a pained whimper from the still-unconscious Brit. Romania's tongue lapped at the blood that threatened to spill from his mouth He didn't spill even a single drop. England's warm breath tickled Romania's hair. Romania smirked as he retracted his fangs, glowing red eyes looking up to England's flustered face. His smirk got even smugger when he saw the furious redness on the man's face, his labored breathing and those thick eyebrows knotted together.

"Pfft, you're even more perverted than me, country-san." A voice above Romania said.

He scowled up at to the youkai, who was smirking as well. Well, that was a mood breaker.

"Shut up. I'm not the loser that had to kidnap someone just to have someone to talk to." Romania took satisfaction at the pissed off look that the youkai had. With his newly-replenished strength, Romania lifted England on his shoulders and walked towards the door. Karasu followed the pair, teetering side-to-side showing that he is amused by this whole fiasco.

"Well, we'll be off then." Romania laughed at the shooing motion that the youkai did.

"Yeah, yeah. You selfish bastard."

**Page cut page cut page cut page cut page cut… (Actually was going to end it here but why not!)**

England slowly opened his eyes. He blinked and abruptly stood up. His eyes widened as he let out a pained shout.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" England tipped back onto the mattress, groaning at the impact his sore body made. He tried to stand up once again but he fell to the mattress again. He was about to try for a third try when he heard footsteps rushing to his room.

"England-san!"

A panting Japan came into view. England stared at the man, surprise by the sudden intrusion. He stared as the man rushed to his side, confusion clearly illustrated on England's face at Japan's worried expression.

"How are you feeling?" Japan urgently asked, staring straight at England's green eyes. England quirked a small smile, enough to put Japan at a noticeable ease.

"Fine, a bit sore but fine. Though I wonder why exactly is that. Did that bloody frog have something to do with it? I swear I'll rip that man's beard next time I see him." England said, usual humour back. He saw Japan straighten up but he was perplex by the scowl on the Asian country.

"You don't remember anything?" To this England raised an eyebrow.

"No, what are you talking about?" England's heartbeat quickened at the serious and grim look on Japan's face.

"Last night, Romania-san brought you back from the forest, unconscious. He told me that you got lost in the forest and hit your head. He found you by lying on the ground. He went after you when he noticed you were missing." Japan shook his head. "He said, you were acting very strangely today so he was curious and followed."

England's eyes widened. No, he didn't go to the forest last night.

He went drinking with that tengu after a very stressful world meeting. But after that…

The English nation quickly tried to recover his memories of last night. He recovered nothing but blurred images.

Japan was startled by the suddenly fuming Englishman. He asked England if something is wrong, only to be surprised at the man's reply:

"What happened after that…"

Japan didn't understand the cryptic statement. He was about to ask England what he meant by that when his black eyes suddenly met green ones, fiery and furious.

"Where is Romania?"

"He's in the room next to you but- England-san!" Japan shouted to the Englishman who was out of the room without even blinking. Japan steadied himself before flinching at the sound of a door being ripped open.

'Those are new doors…' Japan inwardly groaned as he stood up and followed the raging Englishman.

Nonetheless, the scene Japan saw amused him. Definitely worth a few cracked doors…

"Wake up now, you bloody bastard! I have a few questions for you!" England shouted to the sleeping Romania. But that isn't what caught Japan's attention, of course not…

Maybe it's the fact that the Englishman was straddling the poor unsuspecting nation. Or maybe the fact that England didn't notice his yukata falling of his frail shoulders.

Or maybe the fact that Japan noticed the slight quirking on Romania's lips. So much for a poor unsuspecting nation…

When the man didn't even budge, England felt his fuse, which is by now practically perilously nonexistent, lose control.

Eyes beneath his fringes, England grabbed the man's collar, shaking him violently, roughly and with the promise of peril if the Romanian didn't wake up that second.

Fortunately or unfortunately he did.

With a drowsy smile, Romania looked up to England, who had that stiff-lip, satisfied look. The Englishman didn't notice the mischievous way Romania's smile curved as he felt himself being grabbed by the collar of his yukata.

His green eyes widened as he felt those lips quickly peek on his own, in chaste kiss.

"Good night."

With those words uttered, Romania let go of the sand-haired man before dropping to the mattress, letting sleep take over him once again.

England quickly recoiled from the strawberry-blond, blazing redness on his face. Japan didn't know if he should laugh or be amazed that the Englishman managed to get himself from the center of the room to the corner of the room, in such tremendous speed.

Japan didn't have time to think as he was busy trying to hold down England, who wished for nothing that moment to throttle Romania, who was comfortably sleeping, blissfully ignoring the murderous intent a certain Englishman had for him.

Japan was happy. He was sure he'll ask the security for that footage. Hungary would surely be overly-interested in it.

Although that night, he found out that the security cameras in that particular room was broken. One of the reason why there are no guest staying there.

Try your best next time Japan.

**After a whole year, they finally kiss and Romania just bit England for the first time hahahaha…I'm disappointed at the same time happy and I don't know what to do any more. Now off to friendship or maybe hostility time hahaha~ **

**I would sincerely like to thank the readers, the ones who followed, favourited, And to those who reviewed, I reached a hundred reviews because of you guys and it help me rack my brain for the scraps of the story hidden beneath the other stories. And sorry for the too long chapters, I know they are long but I don't think it is right to cut them short. **

**Thank you minna-san~ And anything you want to happen soon(**_**adateadatedatedate)**_**just say so… This chapter sort of serves as my Halloween treat for you guys, so yeah…**

**Next chapter will be up on December, maybe before,during or a few days after Christmas. I'll be turning **_**eeeeeeeeeeeep **_**this December so...Anyone can guess how old am I? I left a clue here~I love e's, don't you?**

**Now I'll work on my other stories, ja ne~**


End file.
